D3: The new age of VK
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "With VK day here, a new generation of villain kids are coming to Auradon as well Mal is about to be queen. With all of this happening, a darkness returns to look for someone who wants vengeance against the one who did this to her. New faces will be seen as well tell things in which will shock everyone as the fate of Auradon, lies in the hands of the wicked."
1. Chapter 1

**_"Life's funny, you know when how your born your parents look at you seeing great potential? That's not the case for me as well my friends since where, VK. The sons and daughters of the Isle to which most people are either afraid or don't want us around. However, with recent events included Mal defeating her mother, Me killing my dad and lastly saving the future from the threat of Mal going bad and Uma causing it. We've gotten quite the fanbase from everybody, well almost since some people think we belong back on the isle. To which I say, are you serious?! We just saved your assess from this and you all still complain? Sheesh, but now is not the time to think about the past, but the next generation of VK coming to Auradon, to which Evie thought was right to do since there were young VK that wanted a new life. As well me thinking it was the right thing to do, as well see them all enjoy the outside world, also me teaching them all the fun things you can do that revolves hurting bad people as well wearing spandex. _****_Now bare in mind I'm not exactly good at story telling so here's what you'll expect from this tale of wickedness, shocking reveals, suprising apperances and the most of all! A badass fight scene, to which I get a bit banged up along with the others. Also, tons of music in which I will be singing, so without boring you all to death as well wanting to pay for some other show. Let loose the VK of wickedness and war!"_**

* * *

Right above the edges of the isle of the lost, where the dark stormy cloud floated above the small island in which it had always been there even if it was day time. Right within the small houses as well buildings to which there were many people walking about as well looking around the place. A small child, was eating a small sandwich in which tasted a bit stale to which he didn't like it. In which without noticing was a small like demonic duck waddling towards him as he moves back frightened like as it quickly quacks at him as it's white eyes continued it's demonic like quacks as it soon stops. Looking at the end of it's tail, he notices something attach to it in which it was that of a cupcake. The kids looked at this strange like sight to it as they began to hear something, around the corner was the sounds of music in which the children looked around noticing a few monster like toys with instruments as soon enough they began to hear cackling. Was it the sound of a madman? A psychopath on a killing spree? Or was it that of the devil looking for fresh souls? It was worse then all three of them, walking out of the alley as well wearing a circus leader like clothing except in a Halloween like design. Was the scream king of all, the unkillable VK of Auradon, Trickster. The son of the late Oogie Boogie as well the first ever masked vigilante as he looked around in exciting mood as well spinning a staff in the air as everyone looked terrified as well confused by this arrival.

Trick: "Greetings citizens! Your one and only maniac Trickster is here to give the good news!"

Shouting a announcement in which they all looked at the teen not noticing what was happening, he looks at them with a smile on his face to which they didn't understand what is happening.

Trick: "What? Has my children forgotten? Today is VK day! Where all children of the Isle can come to Auradon."

Pointing the way to the kingdom in which everyone got excited in which he soon laughs at how they loved the words he said, in which he jumps on a box looking at each of them as he points his staff at them making them step back in fright.

Trick: "But, ye he dare come to this land? I require one, little, thing."

He spoke evil like in which made them look a bit terrified as with him it could mean anything, going behind his back he soon pulls out a paper which was the forms to come to Auradon as well be the first four.

Trick: "Your applications, in which they will be collected by the one, the only..."

Spinning his staff as the toys soon play their instruments louder as he points right at the edge of the entrance in which they knew who they would meet if they could visit Auradon.

Trick: "Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, the rotten core!"

Shouting out loud which made the kids jump in excitement as they rushed inside of their houses to get there forms in which the others watched him to which he merely walks to a small like street as he turns at them with a smile.

Trick: "What are you waiting for? The show! Has begun."

In which he grabs a pellet and drops it on the ground to which they backed away seeing smoke, disappearing they soon see a sign with the words _"Don't be late, love Trixie." _which meant they had to make it to the entrance so they could be the lucky ones to be hand pick by Mal and the others to join them in going to Auradon. Right near the shopping market of the isle was a few people hearing the music as they all looked from the corners seeing four familiar faces, it was their wicked champions as well first ever villains gone good. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos to which they were walking towards everyone as they had smiles on their faces to which it was a great day for this occasion.

_"From the North to the South, from the East to the West! Lost boys, lost girls. You all know you're the best."_

Singing at the people in which they knew what day it was as they soon join the four as well got excited for the news of the day.

_"Hit the streets, it's your day! __Turn it up, now's your chance. __It's time to get up on your feet and dance!"_

Announcing their presence to which they looked at the people giving the chance to join as they quickly begun to dance with them as the four smiled at them.

Mal: _"Anybody wanna be like us? Everybody wanna be like us!"_

She sings to the crowd as well looks at a little girl in which she looked nervous at the purple haired VK, she shows the girl her hand as she brings her along with them. They soon separate to find other kids to join them as Carlos, heads to a large like house in which he see's a few people sleeping to which he wakes them up since it was a special day.

Carlos: _"All the boys from Auradon And the girls 'cause they know what's up."_

Waking up most of them in which they see the white haired boy to which the sleeping children woke up looking excited for what was happening as they jumped up joining him. Right by Lady Tremaine's Curl up and Dye, was a girl with light strands of brown hair and colors in which she was cleaning up some hair as it was Dizzy, cleaning up some pieces of hair she notices Evie looking at her opening her arms happy to see her.

Evie: _"Your life could change today, your life could change today."_

In which the excited girl hugs her as they head inside to get ready in style to join the others, Jay was hanging by a light pole to which it was named after him to which he notices a few kids following him holding their papers in the air as he smiled at them joining with him.

Jay: _"These streets named after us, because we paved the way!"_

Looking at them seeing them ready to show him how much energy they had to coming to the isle in which he leads the way, right at the fright house was Streak in a coat looking at a few paint bombs as he was getting a few ready. In the shadows was Trick, leaning in as he surprises him to which he looked shocked at him being here.

Trick: _"So I think it's good for everyone, to join the fun!"_

Singing along as they see that one bomb looked a bit not ready as it soon explodes right in their faces covering them in pink like paint as they looked a bit shocked at how it quickly exploded. Meanwhile at another part of the isle was Mal and Evie in which she had just sprayed paint on the wall which said _"VK day."_

Mal: _"Everyone come and take your shot."_

In which she pulls the door wide open as soon enough kids were rushing out moving frantically as well celebrating as Mal and Evie smiled at the sight.

Mal: _"Now's the time, show 'em what you got."_

They looked at the kids as well got them pumped up as they soon lead the way to that in which where they would be selected to head right for Auradon.

Mal and Evie: _"Cause everyone is gonna get their chance. They said that being from the Isle was bad!"_

Singing together as they soon marched forward as they saw above them was Jay and Trick leading the others on the rooftops as they were doing park core like movements.

_"Well, it's good to be bad! and we're proof of that, used to be lost, now we're on the map. Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back. Remember that.." _

They all sang together in which the rooftop teens soon landed on the ground looking at the two girls bowing to them in which they continue to do athletic like movements in which they continued to march forward.

Trick: _"It's good to be.."_

_"Bad!"_

They shouted with him as they soon split up again looking for more kids ready to join in the part as this was a time to not hid in the dark but to come out as well enjoy what was happening now.

_"If you got pride, raise your V's up high! Wave 'em wide, side to side. Feel the vibe, It's good to be bad!"_

Singing more in which Carlos, was leading a whole bunch of kids out of a building in which they followed his lead as they looked ready for the trip in which he smiled for them. In a alleyway, Evie along with a fashion like Dizzy walked by her side in which they had their own group follow them.

Evie: _"I wanna see you all rep your block, I wanna see you all rep your block. Show your pride, let me hear ya shout we're from the Isle of the Lost!"_

She along the others shouted as they soon notice from the side, Trick was in a fuzzy coat wearing glasses acting like a snotty king in which Streak was by his side as he bows his head at them as Evie does the same to her boyfriend.

Trick:_ "We're here to celebrate, We're here to elevate. If you're down, then make your move but you best not hesitate Come on!" _

Throwing them across the side as he joins with Evie as the couple lead the group to the entrance, Mal was walking down a Ally in which she saw a girl wearing a small hat in which it was Celia. Dr. Facilier's daughter as she looked curious at Mal coming to her as she seats down in front of her.

Mal: _"Today's the day that you won't forget, The best to come ain't happened yet."_

Singing to her in which the fortune teller hands her a card in which Mal looks at it, it was a pathway to greatness in which it was for not Mal but her in which Celia looked excited.

Mal: _"Take a bow, it won't be your last, You're from the Isle if anybody asks!"_

She leads the fortune teller out as they were going to join the others in which it was going to be quite a party to be in. They were able to meet up with the others as Mal joins up with her friends as the five VK were leading the huge crowd of future VK to the entrance as it was a huge party.

_"It's good to be bad! and we're proof of that, used to be lost, now we're on the map. Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back. Remember that.."_

Trick: _"It's good to be.."_

_"Bad!"_

Shouting with him as they looked at the others as they were dancing with the five in which Mal and Evie went on top as well the others to which the students looked at the five.

_"If you got pride, raise your V's up high! Wave 'em wide, side to side. Feel the vibe, It's good to be bad!"_

Jay: _"They can try to deny our style, But we were born this way. 'Cause you can take the VK outta the Isle but you can't take the Isle out the VK."_

Telling them that even if they leave the isle, they will always be VK which as something to feel good about as well remember which made them strong.

Carlos: _"If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste. Make it loud, make it live, make it jump to the bass. Make it what you want, but you'd better make your case. 'Cause the Isle makes us And we're reppin' this place."_

Singing the same thing to which Trick, had sprayed two white boards which had to letters in purple and green to which he shows it as they were 'V' and 'K'.

Trick: "_So when I say "V", you say "K"."_

_"V! K! V! K!" _

Showing the letters which they repeated as he showed them one at a time shouting out the letters which was good.

Trick: _"When I say "All", you say "Day"."_

_"All! Day! All! Day!" _

Doing the same thing in which he smiled as Mal chuckles at him to which they all joined in with him.

_"So when I say "V", you say "K"."_

_"V! K! V! K!"_

As this was good they could repeat the same words, but now the real challenge was coming as Trick cracks his bones in which Jay and Carlos did the same as the girls knew what they had in mind.

_"When I say "All", you say "Day"."_

_"All Day!"_

In which the three boys leapt down at the ground making a perfect landing in which they begun to dance in sync, the others joined in as most of their dancing styles were different as well unique. Trick lead the dancing as he moves his head in a wicked way as he shows the others a evil look in which he adds a smile as they moved back.

Trick: _"It's good to be?"_

_"Bad!"_

Answering him to which he gets shocked at this in which they continued the dancing, the three boys head back up with the girls to which the five looked down at the dancing VK excited more as they turned at them ready for anything.

_"It's good to be bad! and we're proof of that, used to be lost, now we're on the map. Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back. Remember that.."_

Trick: _"It's good be?"_

_"Bad! If you got pride, raise your V's up high! Wave 'em wide, side to side. Feel the vibe, It's good to be.."_

They stop as they were waiting as Trick places up two fingers holding them as he waits for the right moment as he drops them giving them the signal to finish the song as they show them their applications to join Auradon.

_"Bad!"_

Ending the musical number as everyone soon began to cheer, the expressions of each of them filled them with excitement as well joy seeing them here as well applauding for the chance to be the lucky ones to enjoy being hand picked to come with them to Auradon. The five clapped to them in which Mal walks up to the front looking at them all showing their applications in which this was quite the sight to see.

Mal: "I'm, so glad to see everyone here with me with my friends as well it being the first ever day. For everyone, to get a chance to come with us to Auradon."

Proclaiming in which they all applaud to her to which most of them were anxious to see which of them would come with them, looking at Trick the masked teen pulls out a kazoo to which a few small toys began grabbing each of their applications in which they were all taken one by one as well handed off to Jay and Carlos. Looking at each of the papers, they handed them to Evie and Mal as they began to look at who would come first.

Jay: "Drum roll if you would."

Asking them to which everyone began to stomp on their feet getting anxious as Carlos pauses them to which they soon listen as Evie looks at the papers in which she was about to speak out.

Evie: "The first, VK to come is someone that has much style as me as well wanted to see the outside. Trick and I watched her together, in which I'm proud to announce, Dizzy is the first to come!"

Which made the girl look excited as Dizzy hops in the air as the others cheer for her as well hugged her which made it heart warming, Trick was almost going cry to which he didn't show it. Looking at the several papers, she looks at some other papers to which Mal looks seeing who would be next.

Mal: "The next ones to come up is a double package, being young as well nervous. We think it best for them to come with us to explore the kingdom. To which, I'm proud to announce that the twins of Smee, Squeaky and Squirmy will be coming to Auradon."

Looking at the twin white haired boys as they were surprised to hear this, looking at their father they looked a bit shy but the father saw a chance to which he encourage them as the two rushed over and hug both Jay and Carlos as the crowd clapped for them. Looking up at the last application, Mal merely smiled looking at the crowd as the next one was about to be shocking.

Mal: "Now, this one was a bit elusive. However, her sister asked me to bring her over when she and Claw went out to explore the rest of the kingdom as well protecting it from threats that would come after the isle and Auradon. So, I'm proud to announced, Celia will be coming with us."

Looking at the girl to which she tucks off her jacket looking stylish as well smirks in triumph to which she had to thank her sister once she see her outside. As the four were selected, Trick looked at one of the applications as he opens his hand out to which Mal looks at him with a look knowing what he wanted to say as she hands him one of the papers.

Trick: "Now, for the last VK. He has always been at my side, he is consider my Lefou without the buck teeth of course. We all know him well, we all think of him as the isle's butler. Streak!"

Pointing his staff at his faithful sidekick as well companion to which the crowd applauds him as the teen looked shocked as he tried not to cry. However, he soon cries as everyone laughed a bit but pats his back for showing this type of excitement as Mal had something else to say.

Mal: "Don't worry, each of you will be getting a chance to join. After the five come, we will be coming back to get you all. Everyone will be coming to Auradon."

Trick: "But until then, I was able to sneak these bad boys in."

To which, the same monster like toys came in which they appeared right in front of the crowd, opening it up they soon see small meals of food which was plenty enough for everyone. They were all fresh as well were fruits as well candies in which the people rushed in to grab them, Evie looks at Trick to which the simple masked boy bows to her and Mal as this gesture showed that even if some of them didn't get the chance to come. They could all have a piece from the kingdom as this was awaiting each of them to which made them more excited more then ever.

* * *

After visiting the isle, the five headed back to Auradon to which they went to the castle to talk about the arrivals of the new VK. However, Trick was looking at the ocean for any signs of Uma as well the fact that this was a moment in which she might take the chance to strike. Before he could notice anything, he quickly pulls out a dagger at someone behind him to which it was none other then Harold. Demigod of Hercules as well hero in training to which he looks at the small orange skin VK along with him holding the small blade.

Harold: "You know it'll take a lot then that to hurt me?"

Trick: "Oh really? Because I left my big thunder sword David loan to me in my room."

Replying to him as the two looked at the sea looking out for Uma to which, the orange haired demigod wanted to tell him something in which he breathes in not trying to cause a problem.

Harold: "So, Mal along with the others going to the isle was a success. Though, I'm curious about when you left, several cases of food and candy taken from the school. Do you know how that happen?"

Asking him to which it was Obvious Trick did it, whistling away from his sight Harold merely sighs to which he wouldn't be surprised at this feat. He has been doing his best to behalf, as well making sure to not cause any ruckus. Though, he does a bit just to stop situations or to liven up somethings.

Trick: "Come on, it's a good day. A new generation is coming over, we get to watch. If possible, might join your little club."

Smiling at the fact there was potential for VK's to be heroes of the kingdom, with what he was told about they could be heroes. Although, there was a fact that there might be a few that didn't want to be heroes.

Harold: "We already got guards watching over the sea, so we should just attend to the announcement which Ben will give in the afternoon."

Trick: "Well then, I should get my tux then will I?"

Asking to which he walks away as Harold looks at the VK leaves, so far he had always covered his emotions with that of his masks as well regenerative talents. He had a lot of emotions, one of them was being protective of his friends to which he only hope that nothing bad would happen once this was over and everyone would get what they wanted. A good as well safe life for the people of the isle and Auradon to live in peace.


	2. A shadowy first meeting

_**"Alright so let's get all the mushy stuff out of the way, everything is getting nice and dandy to which for someone like me, it's fine. You, my humble fans as well readers know I stick around so that my friends could have a new life, I'm just here to knock the living crap out of people as well enjoy the sights and smells. In which, I will be able to do it with none other then Streak who has been really needing this type of reward with all the stuff he's been through. In which, I have to agree on that since the times I screwed him over with stealing food from him as well getting him in messy spots. Though now it's up to Ben to keep this going, it possible if we can get more VK to possibly join up with the heroes in training program as well get Harold off my back. He's been trying to get me to be a full hero, however it has been no luck to which I'm always rotten in which it's never been so good. Right now, I'm attending this special event in which Ben had announcement to make which must have been important since everybody is here."**_

* * *

Outside of the Auradon prep, a huge crowd of people in which was surrounding the place to which they had were anxiously waiting for the news of what Ben, the king would have to say as everyone waited. The VK were standing on the sidelines looking at what was about to happen, everyone looked the gathering to which they looked at the anticipation going on as Trick was yawning a bit as this was taking forever in which they all happen to see Fairy god mother walking up with a microphone ready to speak. Looking to the side, the people see Mal and Ben walking side by side to which the music band lead by Doug began to play in which the band played their instruments loud and proud as the sound caused Trick to look freaked out as it kind of freaked him out. They soon see the pair coming right onto the stand as they were about to talk.

Fairy God mother: "Bibbidi Biondi one two, one two, can everyone hear me?"

Asking the crowd to which everyone applauded in a cheerful like moment to which they acknowledge as the head mistress hands the mike to Ben as he smiles to her thanking her as he looks at the crowd of people.

Ben: "Thank you, and thank you all for coming on this special occasion. In the next few hours, the new arrivals will be coming in."

Announcing that the new VK arrivals would be coming as everyone looked excited, almost everyone to which was Audrey. After not appearing on the boat incident, she has tried her best to get back on her feet as well prove to everyone that the VK are still evil and wicked. Though sadly it failed as everyone saw how they weren't evil like they thought in the past, Audrey merely stayed silent as Ben continued to talk amongst the crowd to which he had more things to say.

Ben: "Since Mal's arrival, she along with her friends have changed the way we see things. To which, this is a special day for both our worlds to come together."

To which everyone agreed, as this continued the others watched in amusement in which this was quite a seen as Ben looks at Mal looking to which he began to talk about how he was thankful of meeting her. To which, he mentions that he's in love with her which made Mal teary. Everyone began to sing softly as Ben sang to her which Mal couldn't believe it, as this happened Trick began to feel something. A strange like feeling gripping his heart as if there was danger, looking around his eyes shifted left to right as he felt a chill going down his spine as he felt a bit on edge. The music zoned out for him to which he only heard the sound of the wind as it sounded cold, slowly going into his pocket he brought with him a small sword hidden for just the occasion as he felt like something was about to happen.

Evie: "T?"

Speaking to him which snaps him out of his senses to which he didn't realize that Ben was right now on his knee, letting go of the handle he notices the young king pulling a small box to which had a diamond ring which made the crowd gasp at the sight. Especially Mal as she was surprised as well didn't know what to do in which this was a proposal.

Ben: "Mal, I know. We had met under strange circumstances, but I love you. And I don't want to leave your side, to which I ask. Will you marry me?"

Asking in a worried like voice as the crowd looked at the two in which her friends looked shocked at this, all except Audrey who shouted against this which wasn't a surprise as that strange like sensation that Trick felt came again but felt stronger. Like a punch in the stomach as Evie looked concern as he holds his stomach looking hurt.

Mal: "Yes!"

In which everyone cheered for them as Audrey almost passes out, they all looked amazed as music went up in the air as it was quite the announcement. This continued as her friends clapped to her as Trick tried not to shed a tear at this in which Evie merely chuckles at him acting soft.

Trick: "What? it's a special moment."

Evie: "I know, but once in a while. I think you look very cute like that."

Expressing how she found it amusing to see her tough boyfriend getting emotional in these moments as she hugs him, this continued to go on as in the background was Audrey getting upset at this. She should be his queen, the one standing by side in which she soon leaves this alone which was a sight she didn't want to see anymore, Trick heads up to Ben as he hugs Jay, Carlos as well Trick to which he was surprised at being engaged.

Jay: "A married man? Oh that's going be fun to see."

Carlos: "Yeah, is it going be possible for us to hangout?"

Asking him to which Ben nods as this was quite something to enjoy in which Trick, had to love it as well patting him on the back.

Trick: "Ben, you lucky beasty boy. Now I know it's a bit early, but I got a ton of idea's for a bachelor party. To which, were going need a ice ring, several ladies and a ton of apple cider to drink."

Listing some of the things which he chuckles at him to which that might be too early, however he couldn't help laugh at how Trick wanted to celebrate this special event. Ben soon joins the others as Trick happens to see Harold, congratulating the king along with Ruby as he wondered if they would get married. To which he begins to laugh as Harold notices it to which he hugs him along with as he looks at Mal as the purple haired girl smiles at him.

Harold: "All bow to her royal majesty."

Ruby: "Yes, her royal purpleness."

To which Mal waves her hand seeing how they wanted in on the joke to which she smiles as they all hugged Mal as well, however Trick noticed that Miley wasn't here. A girl like her would love this to which he looks around as this was strange, in which he walks over to wonder boy asking about where she was right now. The demigod soon replied in which she was right now busy, however to one masked crusader to another Miley was doing something a bit more, fun. His thoughts soon gets diminished by a purple limo driving over ad David. One of Auradon's best as well experience weapons collector was driving it to which he walks out and opens the door seeing the celebration as he looks at Ben and Mal.

David: "Congratulations my king, I'd never imagine myself seeing this. And now driving back to the same place to pick up new kids."

Mal: "Well, at least your riding with us. I know about Trick getting on your nerves, it's going be easy. Almost."

Making a joke in which he nods as Trick walks over and hugs him as the driver soon sighs at how the orange VK was holding on to him in which he taps his head.

Trick: "Hate to be the bad apple, but I won't be able to come."

Telling Mal as the others looked a bit confused to which he was the once announcing the arrivals as well promising Streak to come, he has to come.

Carlos: "What? Come on out of all of us you should be the most excited seeing more VK coming."

Jay: "Or is it that you might get to much praise from your fans?"

Asking him to which he puts his hands up acknowledging the fact that there was something else he had to look into, he was going hurt himself for it to which he hugs them as well Mal congratulating her.

Trick: "I wish to come but, I need to do something first. I'll make it up, David. Make sure Streak doesn't eat all of the candy, Evie, make sure the kids look fabulous. Now I'll be doing some, vigilantism now. Also honey? is my stuff in your place?"

Evie: "In the suitcase, locked up underneath the couch."

Replying to him in which he gives her a kiss on her check to which he soon rushes over to do something in which the VK soon head inside of the Limo not wasting a moment as they began to head to the isle to pick up the new arrivals. As for Trick, he needed to look for Miley, in which the best way to do it is to follow the sounds of bad men getting hurt.

_**Later**_

In another part of Auradon, there was a huge like warehouse which was processing diamonds as it was right now being ransacked by several men wearing masks over there heads. Apparently, with VK day going on it was the perfect chance for a robbery. There were around six men with crossbows as well had the people tied up as they were getting bags full of diamonds as they were going to get out quick.

"How could you turn your back on your kingdom?"

One of the hostages was asking the men to which the leader of the robbers, looks at the hostage holding the crossbow close to which he kneels down looking right at the hostage as the elderly man looked frightened.

Leader Robber: "This kingdom, has changed. It's not all goody two shoes or royal families, this place has now villains running around acting like heroes. So why not be the bad guys?"

Asking him to which if the most villainous children could become symbols of good, then why not these people be bad? Not having a answer, the men soon get enough diamond to make themselves rich as they rushed at the door. Though without noticing they were jammed with something, one of the men continued to push it open as they noticed the doors were sealed with that of a adhesive like gel. Sniffing the strange smell from it, the gel smelled like frosting to which they began to hear something above them. Looking above them they noticed a shadow moving across the area as they looked a bit frightened.

"Boss? You know who it is, that psycho Trick. He's here."

Leader Robber: "Shut up! He's not here, his at the school. This is someone.."

Before replying, the five men notice one of their members walking into that of a small rope, it grabs onto him as well pulls him up as he drops his crossbow as well screams petrified like as the group begin to shoot their arrows at whatever was doing this. Looking around the ceiling above them, hey continued to stay on guard until they began to hear the sound of bells going off as it got them worried. Without a moments notice, another one gets hit in the head by that of a star making him fall onto the ground. It was a Christmas star to which the four men look upwards and see a cloak like being leaping downwards right onto them and began to take them out one by one in a fast like manner.

"Is that, Trickster?"

"No, didn't you know? Whenever he's not around someone else comes in. She's much more professional then him as well handles things as can take down a whole group of criminals. That's Holiday girl, the festival protector."

One of the workers telling someone to which the masked girl continue her fighting as she displayed serval like fighting styles which were disarming their weapons along with any kind of weaponry on them. Seeing one trying to make it out of a window, she throws a ornament to which it soon explodes becoming a net to which he soon flies right out the building. Smiling at the sight, the masked girl continued to hold off the attackers as she see's one of the robbers holding something as it looked like a device.

Leader Robber: "Don't try anything, I got the place wired to set off. Try anything, the place goes up in smoke."

Warning her as the blue skin girl watched his movement as he looked ready to pull the trigger, she watches him moving his finger to the point where Holiday hurls a small bag of lights which blinded him as he drops the device. The two look right at it as the two went over, he kicks her away as he grabs the device. He presses the button to which Miley thought she had failed. Until, there was no explosion as this was bad, he decides to make a run for it to which he rushes at the door. Though, it was a mistake as the doors burst wide open as Trickster, wearing his costume was right now on a modified like motorcycle as he lands right on top of the leader which Miley covers the hostages from the glass crashing on the floor.

Trick: "Aw, I missed the fun? I was just stopping by and noticed some bombs attached to this place. Did not look that dangerous, once you cut the wires as well throw them in the water. Oh, buddy?"

Looking at the leader as he drags the masked man out as well shows him a smile like fish which had sharped teeth as he pulls him up as he opens up his shirt.

Trick: "I think this guy wants to discuss of what happened to his buddies, which is a way I'm saying you blew them up."

As he drops the fish into his shirt as the fish begins to bit him hard as he begins to move around uncontrollable as he soon knocks him out cold, seeing him drop on the ground he waves at Miley in a happy like tone to which she sighs as they went to help out the others. After getting the hostages out of the way as well tying up the criminals, the two walked out seeing the guards pick up the criminals as well helping out the people. By the side was Trick and Miley were by each others side as well looking at the sight.

Trick: "You missed a lot back at the event, Mal and Ben are getting married."

Miley: "I heard, it's really romantic when you think about it. Two people from different world coming together, kind of like Ariel and Eric."

Trick: "Ugh, yeah sure. Except the fact that she made a deal with Ursula to meet up with the stud and.."

Before saying anything, she merely glares at him to which he shuts up as the two walk towards his bike as they hope on. Starting up the engine they soon drive back to the school in which they continued there conversation.

Trick: "So, since your taking your masked adventuring to a new level. Maybe you could consider it to possibly get paid for it, there a lot of people who would pay a lot for your skills to beat people up."

Offering her a chance to join him in the masked vigilante for hire to which Miley refused since she did this to protect everyone, not to get paid. Trick did the same, but with the type of injuries he receives he would get paid for it.

Miley: "Yeah, that's your thing. I prefer fighting to protect Auradon as well for free, but thanks. Just know that if I plan on working with you, were going have to establish some ground rules."

Explaining that if they do team up once in a while, they would have to follow a set a rules. In which Trick tells her that the only one that gives him rules is Evie to which she be the only one he listen, as this happened they began to hear some screaming to which they arrive back at the school seeing that of panic. People were running left to right, things were getting thrown across the place as well everyone was acting like it was a sale at a store.

Trick: "What kind of messed horror show is this? And how the hell could I miss it?"

Sounding a bit jealous as he see's Harold along with Ruby trying to calm down the crowd along with fairy god mother as the two drive towards the crowd to which they began to help out. Trick, tried to get pass everyone to see what was happening as he looked at the screen seeing that of a purple dragon which it was Mal as she was breathing fire at someone who was trying to break out of the dome. Looking at who it was, the person busting out was Hades as he looked angered as well had his blue hair going on fire as well shooting a blue stream of energy from a rock.

Harold: "Hades is breaking through!"

Trick: "Like hell he will, look."

Pointing at the screen seeing Mal push him back as the fire she was able to produce was able to push the god back into the other side as things were safe and sound. However, around them was objects on the ground as well banners and signs trampled to which the sight didn't look so good. Rubbing his forehead he felt like Mal was going get a lot of paparazzi on her, however before he could talk to the others he felt that same feeling from a few hours ago as Harold and the others rush over.

Ruby: "Are you alright?"

Seeing that he looked like something happened as she was going to use her hair to help him, however that wasn't it. Shaking his head he knew there was more to this strange feeling as well this sudden breakout. All he knew was that something was up, which meant that they would need to be ready for whatever was coming there way.

* * *

After the whole event as well heading into night time, Audrey was left in shambles as she returned back to her room to get away from everything as well righting in a small book of some of the things about what had happened. She had it all planned out, being with Ben, leading the kingdom to a age of goodness as well joy. As well being happily married to him being his queen as well watching over Auradon. However now, that was surely going down the drain to which she merely could remember the words her grandmother told her back at the announcement.

_"All time of plans, gone. Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep."_

The words went through her head as it echoed through her head as she tried to not to ignore it, as the words kept going she looks at the mirror crying. This wasn't suppose to happen as soon enough, there was a chilling like sensation coming through her as if it was anger as well it growing more. In which, Audrey stands up looking at the fire burning in the fire place as she looks at it. Not noticing, the window open slowly letting in a chill as the air felt faint as she notices the wind coming in as she looks around feeling like she wasn't alone.

Audrey: "Who's there?"

Asking a bit as she quickly grabs a fire poker to which the girl aims at it as well looked around checking if someone was here with her. In which, the air felt cold as well hearing a faint like whisper.

_"She doesn't deserve it."_

Spoke a faint like voice in which Audrey turns around looking a bit frightened as she holds the poker close as something was here, it could be anything as well might be Mal which she held onto the poker harder.

_"She stole your spot, in which your are left with nothing."_

Speaking again much more hurtful to which she turns around seeing a sort of reflection in the mirror seeing a appearance of Mal with green eyes to which the Auradonian girl smashes the mirror into pieces. Looking shocked, the fire soon diminishes behind her as she saw the moon light come down from the windows as well notices her shadow. Not looking like a frightened girl, it changes into that of a strong like woman as well changing it's shape.

Audrey: "What, are you?"

_"I, am the shadow of the moon and night."_

The voice answering her as the shadow kept changing as it began to grow big like as Audrey moved back looking at seeing this coming.

_"Filling dreams with grim and fright, as well coming to the aid of people with a graving with vengeance._

As the shadow soon began to form a familiar image, showing faint like eyes as well a tail head. The shadow showed a smile looking right at her to which she knew what this nightmare was. Looking at her, it merely smiles wicked like to which she stood there looking at it as well the shadow back at her.

_"I, am. The Oogie, Boogie man..."_


	3. The Queen of mean and her devil

_**"This was a bit hectic, I so did not expect Hades. Out of all people to make a dangerous move like that, to just come right out and make a scene. Plus what the heck was that blue rock he had with him? like from what I was told it was that of a ember, a small like rock he kept hidden when he was taken in after all the villains were taken to the isle. Now Hades, what can I say about the guy that is basically a god as well not the most easiest person to please along with the most dangerous god of all time? I can say something in one small word, pissed. Why you ask? Because the fact this that when all the villains that supposedly died from the beginning before I or any of us was born, it was so far Hades business to keep the people dead, dead. Hehe, play on word, but when Yen Sid, Fairy God mother as well Merlin brought back most of the villains from the dead so that they could have a second chance, it made the underworld god very angry. I mean, he went to war with the kingdom and had every hero beat the living crap out of him. Threw him on the isle and locked it down before he could escape, saw a video about it and I just laughed my head right off. But like everyone, they didn't and freaked out like if it was the end of the world, in which it might be in which I'm not afraid. Bring him out here and I'll personally kick his ass with every kind of sword, mace or weapon I'll get my orange grubby hands on. Though three's something else that's up, this strange feeling that's been going up my spine like a bug. A very, bad one."**_

* * *

Back in Audrey's room, with the fire out like a light as well in the presence of a familiar yet terrifying face. Oogie Boogie, the dead monster who everyone thought died by Trick's hand. The shadow's phantom like eyes stared at Audrey as she tried to move to the sides trying to get away from the shadow. Though, it kept blocking her from getting away as the shadow moved from the right as well on the walls.

_"What's your hurry doll face? Got somewhere to go?"_

It asked in a obnoxious like manner to which it looked right at her as Audrey went to grab the poker and soon whacks it right at him, as she hits the shadow several times she saw him yelling in pain. It was like she was winning, however the sound of his pain became that of laughter to which made Audrey move back seeing how she wasn't doing any damage.

Audrey: "How, how are you alive? Trick killed you, he squashed you on his boot."

Speaking in a shocking like tone as when she heard about how Trick killed him, it would be impossible to come back from the dead after that.

_"I know, never been proud to see him do that, but. During the fight, when I was collapsing from my massive like body. I was lucky enough to spread my essence into a shadow, a little skill I learned from a good doctor on the isle. So when my main body died, my mind soon went into this shadow."_

Explaining to which Audrey could care less, this was still terrifying in which the girl merely stayed silent as well kept back as the shadow looked at her seeing a sadness grow within her rather then fear.

_"What's a pretty girl like you being upset for? Is it because of Mal?"_

Asking to which Audrey, merely stayed quiet as the words of her merely lower her guard as she breathed in as the mention of her name made the girl upset as Oogie noticed the look of her eyes. There was lost as well sadness in her to which it could be used to his advantage, slowly move to her side the sadness of this didn't make Audrey feel afraid of him.

_"When everyone believed I died, I merely watched and saw many things. Especially the daughter of Maleficent, the most wickedest and evil of all VK steal your boyfriend, your future, your life."_

Mentioning all of the things that had been taken from her ever since their arrival, it began to fill her thoughts with anger as well jealousy to which her gentle hand makes a fist to which it shakes.

_"Though what can I say? Ben has good taste, Mal has everything you might not have. Strength, beauty, the power to protect others as well be wicked at the same time. To which I ask, what do you have?"_

He questions her to which this made Audrey let out a yell as she hits the shadow one more time making a scratch on the ground out of anger. Which this made Oogie smile as he looms over her in a comforting like manner seeing how the anger in her was nothing like Mal when she was working with Maleficent. It was jealousy at is finest moment, the feeling of the shadow somehow made Audrey feel relax as this was all true. Ben, knowing that Mal hexed him still stayed by her side through all of this, he preferred her kind to his as she looks at the reflection seeing a broken image of her as she soon looked upset. Nodding to him of how Mal stole him from her, it was all true as well that being all good, listening to the rules as well being fair lead her no where.

Audrey: "I'm so tired, of pretending."

Telling herself as the shadow continued to watch her as Oogie goes to the side giving her comfort as she was a perfect person to work with as well get revenge on everyone, especially his son.

Audrey: "Where's my happy ending?"

Asking him as well herself to which she looks at the shadow in which he forms a body in the shadow and looks at him going to talk to him more.

Audrey: _"I followed all the rules, I drew inside the lines, I never asked for anything that wasn't mine. I waited patiently for my time but when it finally came, he called her name."_

Singing in a sorrowful like manner to which Oogie observes her as well saw how she was upset of losing everything as well acting good, to which it lead to nothing but grief and losing. She sings it to him as he nods to each word she spoke to him as she walked over to the photos of her and Ben together.

Audrey: _"And now I feel this overwhelming pain, I mean it's in my veins, I mean it's in my brain. My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train, I'm kinda like perfect picture with a broken frame I know exactly who to blame."_

To which she looks at one of the photo's in which Oogie makes the reflection of Mal as she drops the photo on the ground looking at Oogie as he smiles at her seeing how he would not leave her as everyone has with her.

Audrey: _"I never thought of myself as mean_, _I always thought that I'd be the Queen a__nd there's no in between. __'Cause if I can't have that t__hen I would be the leader of the dark a__nd the bad."_

Thinking that if she couldn't be a queen of a just and fair kingdom, the girl would consider a different role to which it would be that of evil in which Audrey would powerful then any villain here. Oogie, slowly goes by her side as a devil on her shoulder to which she merely looked at him seeing him more of someone to share this.

Audrey: _"Now there's a devil on my shoulder, where the angels used to be and he's calling me the queen."_

In which the doors open right in front of her to which the shadowy monster guides her as she follows him, as they walked Audrey saw most of the people looking at posters of the VK being shown as good individuals as well figures of change. The anger in her raged more as Oogie felt it grow in which he smiles at how much she emitted.

Oogie: _"It's a sorry sight, of how the world changes. With sides fading, and both fusing. Now you and me, a angel and a devil. Going make sure the world knows your name, I promise you a role to begin, and to make sure that all fear your name. Instead of being a queen of light, I think it be better, if you be the queen of mean."_

Singing to her in which he soon leads her to that of the museum of cultural history, heading inside first he soon shuts off the security as well scares everyone out as Audrey watched how they ran. The doors opened for her to which she walks through them, heading inside he points to the direction where the crown of the queen of Auradon was. Walking pass he curtains she saw the crown to which the sight made her a bit surprised but, soon knew that this was something taken from her as she held the poker that she took from her room.

Audrey: _"Being nice was my past time, but I've been hurt for the last time. And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me the anger burns my skin, third-degree."_

Looking at the glass as she walks upon on the stair getting close as the Oogie shadow appeared around her as well crept upon the stand as Audrey's attention looked at the crown.

Audrey: _"Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea, there's nobody getting close to me. They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen, your nightmare's my dream just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes."_

Smiling as Oogie shows up on the reflection to which she smiles, raising her poker in the air as she soon smashes it which the glass soon falls onto the ground in which the crowd was exposed. Dropping the poker, she touches the crown as this didn't make her smile as she needed something else.

Audrey: _"I never thought of myself as mean_, _I always thought that I'd be the Queen a__nd there's no in between!"_

Looking at another curtain to which Oogie appeared right on it as he was going to show her how a girl like her could get everything she wanted.

Audrey: _"Cause if I can't have that then I would be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now there's a devil on my shoulder, where the angel used to be and he's calling me the queen of mean."_

Insisting that Oogie would help with getting the power, slowly pulling the curtains away showed that of Maleficent's scepter to which the green like glow shined upon her eyes in which it drew her in.

Oogie: _"Calling you the queen of mean, calling you the queen of mean."_

Calling to her in which it somehow the staff drew her in as she held onto the crown as Audrey walked towards it looking at the wicked staff as the shadow watched her walk.

Audrey: _"Something's pulling me It's so magnetic, My body is moving unsure where I'm headed. All of my senses have left me defenseless, this darkness around me is promising vengeance."_

To which Oogie lets out a evil like laughter as Audrey pushes down most of the villains most wicked items from the evil queens basket and beast's mirror, walking to it the green glow continued to glow as her eyes looked at it more. As this happened, Oogie's shadow slowly spread around her feet in which she didn't care as she slowly gripped the staff as she felt the dark magic surging throughout her body.

Audrey: _"The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive, There's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless. So my only interest is showing this princess, that I am the Queen and my reign will be endless!"_

Raising the staff upwards in a powerful like manner, it was time for Oogie to help this Auradonian girl a new way to become royalty. Consuming her in his shadows, a green like glow bursts as she soon changes into a evil like form, her bright like clothing and blonde hair faded away as it was replaced with light purple as well blue to which her clothes was that of feathers as well being dark pink mixed with purple. The new appearance made her smile as Oogie soon appeared smiling in which he bows to her.

Audrey:_ "I want what I deserve! I want to rule the world! Sit back and watch them learn It's finally my turn!"_

Announcing that she would be the new queen of wickness to which Oogie would be happy to help with, as well get vengeance on Trickster as well everyone that stopped him. Even if he had to work with her as Audrey, still power hungry she burns down the curtains and proceeds to walk out while taking the tiara.

Oogie: _"If they want a villain for a Queen, your gonna be one like they've never seen. Show them what it means!"_

Encouraging her to become a queen, to which Audrey smiled seeing how if she was going to become the queen of the new evil, she had to make sure to leave a mark on a world which no one would forget.

Audrey: _"Now that I am that! I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad. Cause the devil's on my shoulder where the angels used to be. And he's calling me the Queen of Mean."_

Oogie: _"The queen of mean!"_

The two singing together as they walked out of the museum as a mist of pink like smoke soon covered the place in which this was from Audrey, walking the lights began to blow up in which her power was growing as well getting dangerous. Stepping outside, more lights began to explode to which the power she had within her grew more to which Oogie smiled at her being the perfect person to stand by to overthrown everyone and rule.

Audrey & Oogie: _"I want what I deserve!"_

Raising the staff to which all the light poles blown up in which she soon lets out a evil like laughter as the smoke around her consumes her as Oogie stayed by her side to which they make a quick escape from the sight as it was time to begin their plan of the takeover of Auradon, and the rest of the kingdom.

* * *

Right in a small house which was Evie's 4 hearts, a place where she had worked on clothes for almost everyone as well shipping each type of design to everyone. Within the small house was Trick who was asleep, since they decided to move here they were still nervous of sleeping in the same bed to which she sleeps on a queen sized bed while for her boyfriend. Trick was sleeping on a couch seeing how he felt more comfortable there as it was much more better then a bed, as he sleeps he began to turn in a worried like state to which the expression of his face was that of fear. His heart began pulsing fast within his body along with getting afraid, it continued until he began to feel the cold presence as he felt a chill through his sides.

_"Trick~"_

Spoke a eerie like voice in which it sounded like Oogie, his yellow eyes opening wide open he let's out a angered like yell to which he grabbed two small guns he had and begins to fire right at the wall to which he saw only fire coming out of his guns. Finishing off his rounds he looks at a wall covered in bullet holes as this made him shake, he looked at the two weapons in which he drops them as his hands were shaking at him doing that. The lights turn on as Evie, coming in with a sword checks out what happened as she saw Trick looking terrified as well holes in the wall in which this had her worried as she rushed over to him.

Evie: "Baby, what happened?"

Asking him in which she saw something in his eyes, a sight of fear as well pain in which he couldn't answer. The look of this made her worry as if something was able to spook someone like him, then there was something wrong. Holding each other close, Evie comforts him to the point where his shaking slowly stops as she gets him upwards as they headed to the kitchen to get something to calm his nerves. Grabbing some water, she hands him the cup to which he splashes it over his face to calm his nerves in which the blue haired girl sighs as this was a good way to relax, a bit unnerving but way to end it.

Trick: "I'm sorry I, I thought I heard something."

Evie: "Well, whatever you heard made you shoot the wall like twenty times. So it had to be something, maybe it was from a nightmare?"

Asking him to which Trick gives her a look as he was the ones to give nightmares, not the other way around in which she looked a bit embarrassed. Though, he knew it was something as he held the glass as well giving her a look.

Trick: "I think, it could be because of how things are changing. Mal getting married, or the fact that Hades suddenly comes out of freaking nowhere and begins shooting off his ember like if it was rocket.."

As he listed the things that might have gotten to him, Evie holds his hand to which he looks at her seeing the warm look from her eyes as he merely stops letting himself catch a breath.

Evie: "Maybe, it's something personal. In which I'm worried to ask, about your mother?"

Asking him to which he hasn't thought about her for a while now, when he had learned about his true mother he felt more different and unique then anyone in this entire kingdom. He told this to the others in which they thought it was pretty freaky as well cool, however for Trick it meant he had a parent that he could enjoy, but not be with as he lowers his head.

Trick: "Might be, after I learned about her. I went to every mystical person across the kingdom to help me find a way to see her. In which, they all couldn't since it was dangerous. I call bull crap since they have tons of magical items here that can do magic, so making a portal and letting me see my worse is basically end of the world for them. In which the only parent I have to ever look or rather see is images of my dead father Oogie."

Speaking in a manner of anger to which they couldn't help him find a parent, a actual parent that might love him. Evie, having the evil queen as a mother wasn't exactly in which she wanted Evie to do what she wanted, however she still treated her like a princess making sure she was beautiful to all. However for Trick, his father raised him to be that of a monster in his own image, in which case no one could blame him for being like this. The only thing that was keeping him together as well from not becoming a wreck was his friends helping him as well giving him home that things would be alright.

Evie: "Even if Oogie did make you, as well raised you to be like this. Your mom, gave you a piece from her that rebelled from his vision, to which it made you. A VK hero."

Smiling to him in which he looks at her to which the word 'hero' wasn't exactly in his book of definitions as he knew what she meant. The two merely laughed a bit as they stayed close to one another. Holding Evie close, she was the best thing that he could ever ask for, money? It be good but not exactly fun? Sweets? Can fill his stomach but would leave him. Evie? She was the one thing that no one could replace or take in which he would fight for. As they continued to be together, Trick had his phone ring to which it was a bit late for someone to call anyone as it wasn't on his cellphone number. It was his personal hired phone number to which he would get jobs from clients he would get from people that would call him, opening up his phone he answers it.

Trick: "Hello, trickster here. Ready to stab, mane and do whatever it takes to save the day and.."

Before he could say anything, there was something going off from the other line to which sounded like something bad was happening as Evie looked concern to this as he tries to stop the person from talking.

Trick: "Wait what?"

Asking on the line in which he gets curious, soon enough he walks over to the television and turns it on to which the couple see the news as they saw right now at the natural museum being ransacked as well burnt. Firemen as well reporters were flocking over to the building as they were able to save most of the items, however it was reported that two of them were taken. The crown of the new queen of Auradon and Maleficent's staff, this made the two look a bit concern as the museum looked ruin to which Trick getting scared from his sleep had to be involve with this.

Evie: "T?"

Trick: "Yeah, do I have permission to use anything to find this person and hurt him?"

Evie: "Well, seeing how that this person has one of the most powerful weapons in the world. Go nuts."

In which she gave him permission to find out whoever did this disaster as well make sure that no one would use it to harm Mal or anyone. Heading to Evie's clothing room, he pulls out his sword and knew that he had to do some investigation in this matter as well figure out who did this, what there intentions are. As well most of all, if they have health insurance to the amount of pain and hurting he would deliver upon this mysterious individual who did this.


	4. Let Auradon sleep forever

_**"I'm considered a man of many things, go have some fun on a cruise full of killer goblins with knives and bombs? Cool. Visit a fancy castle only to be possessed by that of a evil king risen from the grave? I'll dig it. Having to attend a very, very boring meeting with people that want to know what your attentions are with the kingdoms most rarest bottle of juice? Ok that might be a bit too much in which I was ready to chop off my own head. But burning down a building with many of the kingdom's most rarest items as well have them get burned to the ground as well waste of all that history for young VK as well AK to see where it all began soon become nothing but burning memories? That's where I draw the line of things that has been taken away for no reason, in which I wasn't going to pull any punches as Evie gave me permission to look into this matter in my own type of manner as well see who did this. To which here's a question, where exactly do you go when something as serious as well bad happens which might have been involved with something as evil in burning down a building as well stealing a powerful item? Why your local low down criminal infested bar of course, what did you guys expect? Go to king Beast and ask about see what they had in mind along with Harold? Oh no, this was a matter to which it needed to be handle by someone who could play as just as dirty as the villains, to which I'm prime candidate. Also the fact I was the best mud thrower on the isle which Mal of course taught me when I was a henchmen men to her, however now it was time to find some henchmen or enemies that did this horrible crime."**_

* * *

Right now in a dark corner of the enchanted forest was that of a small like club, so far even there had been a few spots of places where a small numbers of criminals as well lowlifes would go to and try and hide from the sight of any heroes or just think of a way to cause trouble for everyone. The small place was full of different types of people such as half of them were either humans, trolls, orcs or minions that they were all individuals but were in league in that of evil. So far they were watching that of the recent burning of the museum as they were all cheering about it in a excited like mood seeing something like that burn to which it was about time.

"Finally that place is burnt to the ground, maybe we should raid it and see what's left eh?"

A troll spoke in a loud like manner as the men cheered to which they raised their drinking cups in the air looking excited at that in which most of them liked that idea. As this continued, one of the men were about to head to the door to which they open it. A bright light came through the entrance to which the man was kicked back inside crashing onto a table which made the others look at who did it. Walking in was none other then a fully clothed Trickster as he had his two blades on his back, a few weapons on the side of his belt along with looking ready to split heads and get the party started.

Trick: "Sorry everybody, didn't get a invite to this established to which this seems like quite the hoot in nanny."

To which the men as well different types of creatures looked inside of the place to which they all looked at the teen with intent on killing him in which he notices several posters on the wall seeing some bounty's. He was one of them in which he had a huge price on his head, walking over to the bartender in which it was a white haired old man in which he was wearing glasses as he see's the masked teen sits down on a stool to which he looks around and tries to find something on the menu.

Bartender: "Young man, I don't think you should be here."

Trick: "Really gramps? Cause I was just passing by, seeing the sights. Pushing over several choppers outside to which I think several bikers here might own them."

Explaining his attentions in which some of the bikers where here as well looked angry to which they pull out several brass knuckles as well that of some crow bars.

Trick: "However, I'm here to talk about the burning of natural museum last night. Thought you might help me, to which, I bring token of love."

In which he hands in a small bag which he drops right onto the table, it sounded like a bag of diamonds to which most of the men look at with intrest as they begun to surround him. The bartender walks away frightened like to which one of the men, to which was a thug with a nose ring on as he looks at the man to which he grabs the bag.

Ring nose: "What makes you think that even if we did tell you, that we'd let you go as well let you take those diamonds?"

To which he grabs the bag as one of the men keeps him down on the seat as the bartender looked a bit worried as he didn't want this place messed up, he gestures to the elderly man that he should duck as the large like man begins to open the bag.

Trick: "Funny, I was going say the exact same thing."

To which the man looks inside of the bag not seeing colorful diamonds, but that of several scorpions coming out as well some rocks to which the man screams in fear as well the others to which Trick soon stomps onto his foot as well punches one of the men that was holding him. Grabbing several cups, he smashes them onto their heads in which he sneaks out of the way as he soon leaps right onto the table in which he steps onto that of a plate of some burritos. He rubs his forehead to which he thought it be easy, come in and talk to these fine gentlemen but it wasn't as he got a bit annoyed.

Trick: "Ok guys, let me be frank. In which I already met and he was not exactly a nice guy, to which he threw me into a window as well hit me on the side with a brick."

Referring to a past job in which he encountered this man as well got beaten to which the men didn't care as the masked VK soon leaps down looking at the group to which he steps back as they begun to surround him.

Trick: "However, I got some new VK waiting for me to meet as well seeing Dizzy. A girl who always wanted to see this place in which it is now danger, so I have to drop me being the nice guy. And just be my wicked self so please, start screaming."

Speaking in that of a angered like as he slowly pulls out two of his blades in which he had a craze look in his eyes, soon enough it began to begin a massive like brawl. So far he was right now chopping off several pieces of their weapons in which his blades had been sharpen to the point where they be sharpen, continuing his attacks on the criminals. They were avoiding his attacks as well were getting kicked tot the side as well on the ground, moving around the place like a jumping bean he continued to do this as Trick was making sure these men would feel a lot of pain as well not be able to get back up. Putting his swords down, he makes sure to give them a fair fight as he blocks each of the men's attacks as he notices one of them kicking him from behind.

Trick: "Who?"

Before answering, he see's that of a wearing a Hun like attire to which he does some fighting like styles as well showing a tiger like stance. His nails were sharpen to mimic claws which Trick found a bit offended since most of the people he knew had claws to which these were fakes. The hun pulls out two daggers as he soon does some quick like movement as Trick looks to the side and see's two dinner knifes to which he grabs them. He soon begins blocking each of the man's attack as well moving back to which he gets cornered to the back as he soon gets stabbed in the chest.

Trick: "Hey, my girlfriend got it just pressed!"

Getting angered to which he elbows the man and puts him in a arm hold as he uses him like a body shield to where he looks at the men trying to get a clean hit on him. Moving around in a circle, he hurls the hun man at several men to which they crash right out of a window, he see's several plates by his side to which he takes several and begins chucking them right into their faces in which they break right upon their faces. Noticing a few poles which was for pool he takes on and spins it around in a fashionable like sense, he hits each of the men across the faces as well makes them trip onto the ground as well notices one of them pulling out a gun to which he fires several shots into his chest as Trick merely moves back from the shots as he looks in his chest noticing the holes. Touching the hole, he merely circles it to which he rushes up and pokes the mans out as he soon grabs the gun to which he begins shooting at the ground making the men move back.

Trick: "Seriously? I get shot by professionals then you fools."

As he hurls a snake from his belt at one of them to which the snake tries to bite his neck, looking at the others he gets back up about to continue his 'interrogating', they didn't notice as the entrance door being ripped open to which the group see it. Rushing inside, they see that it was Harold along with Ruby who came in to aid the masked teen in which he gets upset at them ruining his moment.

Harold: "Catch you at a bad time?"

Trick: "Oh no, we were just going to paint our nails and give each other permanent tattoos with knives."

Grabbing a dinner knife which was covered in blood to which the men growled ready to jump on the young VK, Ruby seeing how there was more important things to do then fight. Her hair began to glow as her long flowing yellow hair soon shoots out like if they were extensions to which they all grab onto the men as well bounded them. With all there muscles and toughness they couldn't break free to which Trick looked a bit stunned at this feat.

Trick: "Kinky, do you two do that in the bedroom?"

Ruby: "If you keep talking like that, I'll make it worse for you."

Not liking the comment in which she knocks them out against the walls to end this fight quickly as the two looked around, they saw several bodies on the ground hurt as well not killed to which they made it in time. Ruby, having her hair soon return back into a bundle walks over to the old man to help him with the damages as she hands him some diamonds. Harold, was right now talking with Trick about last night as well with this.

Harold: "You should have told us about your investigation, half of the places you visit where either had the men get broken bones or.."

Trick: "Yeah, I did say that they get a special bone broken if they made a joke about the place burning. To which they did, in which I made sure that they won't be having any more parties."

In which the demigod sighs as everything was handled, walking out of the establishment heading back to Evie's place. Trick was given a full run down on what they were able to figure out with the museum burning down, so far the guards that made it out told Harold that they saw some images of bugs as well having nightmares of everything in fire. Hearing the sound of guards in fear as well bugs made him think it was Oogie, the two saw the look on his face in which it wasn't thrilling news hearing that his father somehow cheated his death as well is back.

Ruby: "Is that even possibly? You stepped on him as well saw his guts on the ground."

Trick: "Well if it is him, I'm going make sure my shoes have spikes in them."

Replying to the girl in a upset manner as they continued their way, the two heroes looked at their friend seeing that he was angered as well ready to kill him all over again to which that may be a bad idea.

Harold: "Trick, I know you don't exactly have the fondest memory of your old man. But killing him won't solve anything, maybe if we find him we can try to get some answers out of.."

Trying to convince Trick that there could be a way to avoid this in which Trick stops in his tracks looking at the orange haired teen in which he looks angered that he suggested that.

Trick: "Oogie boogie, is not a man you just casually come in and have a drink with. He makes a deal, and if he likes it, he makes sure you die quick. If not, he'll make sure you suffer. There's no option, he dies."

Stating it in a serious manner as well making it short and right to the point to which they saw the anger coming from Trick's eyes, in which he wasn't going to make the mistake of killing him quick. He'd make sure it was permanent as well painful, as they continued to walk they soon heard something from that of the tree's around them. Looking above the tree's as well that of the branches was several squirrels as well birds sleeping in which there was something off.

Ruby: "This is weird, these animals don't go to sleep as well snore this loudly."

Detecting that this isn't normal, hearing more animals asleep made the mask VK look concern to which he soon rushed over to Evie's place at full speed. Seeing the concern look coming off Trick they rushed right after him as they thought others might be in danger.

* * *

Running right forwards the house, Trick was stomping on the ground as well running pass the bushes he was able to see that of Evie's four hearts house to which it was still standing as well not burnt to the ground. Looking relieved, he walks to the entrance to where he notices Audrey with a new look as well holding Maleficent's staff as she just changed Mal into that of a elderly woman in which he notices something. A shadow lurking by her side to which she waves at him to which he pulls out a sword.

Audrey: "Later pumpkin boy."

Speaking right at him to which she soon teleports before Trick could land a strike on her in which she disappears in a instant. Looking at the spot, he merely gets upset at him losing her along with his shadowy dad as his anger diminishes as he looks at Mal who was right now old. Having white hair as well two teeth as well having old like skin, she looked like the hag's sister if she was younger.

Trick: "I'm gone for like half of the day and you get hexed? I seriously need to get you guys in my business."

Mal: "Very, funny."

Replying to him as her voice sounded weak as well cryptic in which she could barely move due to her elderly like body. Soon enough the others came out to check in which he saw Evie, Jay, Carlos, Celia as well Streak in which he was glad that they were safe.

Jay: "Oh, damn. Sorry Mal but, I think you might need a spell to fix all of, this."

Gesturing to her new and old like look to which she shook her head in which her mother's magic that came from her staff was permeant. Instead of thinking about herself, she warns them about Audrey going out for revenge in which the victim was everyone else in Auradon. However, that was the least of there concerns as Trick had to ruin it.

Trick: "It's much worse then that. Before I could land a hit, I saw a shadow. In which, it was my father."

Not making a joke about it as well speaking in a serious tone in which they looked frighten that instead of worrying of a revenge seeking girl, she was being accompanied by one of the most dangerous monsters of all time in which they believed he had died.

Mal: "The only way, that we can stop Audrey as well possibly Oogie. Is Hades ember."

Carlos: "Ugh, last time we saw him have it. He almost stole your magic, I don't think he might want to give it up just to save Auradon since he hates this place as well us."

Trick: "Oh, he will."

Speaking out to which he soon walks pass them seeing a VK about to get ready for the worse in which they got worried for him. Jay, along with Carlos and Celia walked after him while Mal couldn't due to how old she had become in which Evie stayed by her side to help her along with Streak.

Mal: "Evie? Tell me the truth, how bad is it?"

To which the blue haired girl looks at her examining the damage as she reminded her of the evil queen, which wasn't a bad thing.

Evie: "You age, beautifully. Now let's get you something that will help you look even better."

Streak: "Seriously? Your really going need some heavy duty.."

Before saying anything, Mal looked at him with green eyes as well with Evie with her mothers glare as the boy zips his lips as he walks over to help out Mal as they slowly walk in so Mal didn't hurt herself. Right inside of the house he goes into his own room where most of his gear was, right inside was several boxes of swords as well that of a few firearms to which it was just for only if the situation got really dangerous. As he looked ready, he hears the door creak open in which he saw Dizzy standing by the entrance to which the expression of her face was that of fear seeing him like this.

Dizzy: "Trick? What's going on?"

Asking in a concern voice in which the masked teen lowers his head to which he walks over and bends down a knee looking at her to which he didn't want to make her afraid.

Trick: "Me and the others, gotta go somewhere. It's back to the isle, in which I need you to do a big job for me and watch out for the twins."

Giving her a simple task to follow in which she looked afraid that he might not come back from the isle as he was going to face Hades, looking at her like if she was a family member he hugs her like if he was making a promise.

Trick: "I'm coming back, so I need you to do this. As well not go outside, if you do then find anyone that's like me. There's Harold, Ruby, Lonnie and Miley that will protect you. Can you do that?"

Asking her worried like to which he was afraid of not seeing her in which she nods, Jay along with the others see this in which the glasses wearing girl hugs him in which he hugs her back as it looked emotional for them. When Trick was getting ready, Celia was able to tell the others of how they could find Hades on the isle to which it was going to be a challenge as they didn't much worry about that since they had Trick fully armed and ready for anyone that might fight them.

_**At the enchanted lake**_

Right now at the lake was a small party to which it was for Jane as it was her birthday. So far the young fairy girl was looking around hopping to see Carlos as well the others in which it was strange to see him not here yet. As this was happening, Jane looked around seeing Chad being in a lot of selfies as well Miley looking around to which she got curious as Lonnie was looking at it as well smiling.

Jane: "You ok?"

Miley: "Yeah, just enjoying the party. As well liking it being here out of all places, maybe you and Carlos could go for a swim here."

Which made the two laugh in a teasing like manner as Lonnie smiled in which it might be possible for her and Jay to come here as well, however as they enjoyed the small moment. It was interrupted by someone walking over which it was none other then Audrey as well holding Maleficent's staff in her hand. Everyone looked at her in which it was a shock as she didn't appear like her usually self, but that of a young and evil Maleficent to which the people looked at her.

Audrey: "What's wrong? It's still me. Only, just a bit more improved as well making a new friend."

To which there was a wicked laughter around them to which Miley, had that of a strange like premonition of danger to which a shadow grew from Audrey's as it was Oogie Boogie. He looked at the people in which they moved away terrified by him as he lets out a laugh enjoying their fear.

Oogie Boogie: "Oh how I missed that screaming, it feels like getting a massage there don't ya think?"

Speaking to Audrey in which she nods as the girl looks around to which she gets something to eat. However, she looks around at the people seeing them that they were nothing more then drones as they were suppose to be her subjects. That she was suppose to be there queen to which Oogie was merely smiling at her to which she could be somewhat of a evil daughter to him. However, before she could continue this ended by Chad rushing down as the two evil beings looked at the blond boy.

Chad: "First off, you two look great. Love the feathers as well the whole shadow teacher, to which I was thinking. Maybe you could use a royal boyfriend? A partner in crime?"

Asking to which Audrey looked at him seeing nothing important, she turns to Oogie thinking he wasn't important as he whispers in her ear that although he was seemingly weak. He could still be somewhat useful, in which she orders Chad to stand by her side like a faithful minion as they turn to look at the people. Before anything, they soon heard the footsteps of Harold and Ruby as they were able to make it in time to see what was going on.

Oogie Boogie: "You two, you were the ones that helped my son end me."

Ruby: "Yeah, shame that will be the ones to beat you before he gets the chance."

As she looks at Lonnie, going to a near by table in which she had placed a emergency sword by the side for just the occasion. Grabbing it slowly, she grabs the blade and charges at Oogie along the others in which Audrey raises her staff freezing three as well making them into that of stone. The sight of the three made everyone gasp as the people moved back as she looked at the people.

Audrey: "Don't worry, I won't do this to you. Instead, I think I'll make sure you forget you saw this."

In which she soon begins to sing a happy birthday song to everyone, in which a pink like mist soon covers the ground as she continues to spread it. Jane and Miley saw the smoke covering the area as the one spot they could be safe was in the water, jumping right into the water they quickly div right into the water avoiding the sleep like smoke to which Audrey and Oogie lets out a wicked like laughter as they soon make there escape. The two girls soon see the mist leaving as they went upwards looking at the sight in which everyone was asleep as well Harold, Ruby and Lonnie were turned to stone. They got out to which they had to find the others along with figure out where Mal and the others went.


	5. A message from the past

**_"Before anyone says anything, the firearms I have are mystical and aren't actual guns. You see after my encounter with Gamma, my mechanical future brother in arms comrade, I thought it be good to carry on his memory of being a badass by using some enchanted like weaponry. In which I grabbed a few of David's weapons as well went to a nearby blacksmith to have them broken down as well a crafts master to construct these mystical blades into guns. In which David wasn't exactly too happy about but hey, I'm doing this for the safety of Auradon as well the Isle in which we need be ready for anything. Though, I did make sure that if I ever went to the isle that these bad boys would work since magic isn't exactly a main tool for people that live there. I also believe that if we go to the isle then Mal's dramatic makeover which Audrey as well my DEAD BEAT! Oogie gave her will go away. Hey, If I was able to be weak and easy to kill on the isle then maybe Mal can revert back into her natural beautiful self. So right now we were right now on some bikes driving right to the isle in which we were taking Celia and Streak, the reason for Celia is because she used to work for Hades to get him several things as well do his bidding, Streak because I want him to get involve with a lot of dangerous things such as trying to do something that helps everyone instead of himself. Mhm, I think I might be being a hypocrite when I just said that, oh well. Commence with the riding of out metal steeds!"_**

* * *

Heading right to the edge of the beach, the five riders were looking at the isle as well were paired up with Celia and Streak as they looked at the isle. They all waited for Mal to speak a spell to which they would need to drive right towards the isle in which she focuses on the spell.

Mal: "Noble steeds proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere."

Enchanting the bikes as her eyes glowed green, pulling on the handles as well having a serious expression. The five riders soon drove right towards the isle in which they were driving onto the water in a fast like motion. As they continued to move forward, they begun to drive faster until they were right at the dome to which Evie had the device that would open the barrier. To which they quickly rode right into the isle as well made it inside as she closes it before it could open any longer. Riding right up the docks they see they were back home to which it was the same as before. However it was not for a visit but for a serious mission, however Trick soon stops as his injuries from the fight earlier were taking their toll as he slows down. The others notice to which they see some blood coming from his chest in which they stop to check if he was alright.

Trick: "I'm fine, if I lost my healing regenerating."

Speaking slowly not trying to move that much as the others look at Mal to which she looks stunned at the sudden change as she removes her helmet. Instead of her white hair and elderly face, she reverted back to her natural self in which she looked relieved as did a smile.

Celia: "Although this place is a prison, it still has benefits. Such as no magic working here."

Seeing how Mall looked relieved at that, however Trick merely does a questionable one seeing how he needed to take it easy as well no do anything reckless. As they got back on track driving to Celia's father's place, Trick happened to come across that of his old house along the way in which he stops right in front of the building as it was so far abandon. Nothing in it as no one had tried to ransack It or that of trying to take anything. The others looked at him going to see if he could join them, however Streak gestured that he stay by his side as they had more important things to do. The four continued on their way to Facilier as Trick walked towards the door, slowly gripping onto the handle he opens it to which he hears something. A mechanism going off to which he see's a arrow coming right at his head, as it went he quickly ducks as it lands on the wall which made Streak fall downwards seeing how he was almost hit by it.

Streak: "What kind of greeting is that?!"

Trick: "The Oogie greeting, didn't exactly trust people when they came to our house."

In which he saw that the close was clear, the two walked inside as they looked around seeing most of the insects making it there home in which it was good as he looks around the place. Streak, seeing how he lived was quite sad to which it wasn't that much as he noticed how Trick wasn't looking for anything to remember but that of something in his fathers room. The small like VK joins him to which Trick was standing right in front of the door seeing how out of all the places he has been in, his father's bedroom was the one place he wasn't allowed to be in.

Streak: "You know you don't have to do this, we can just head back.."

Before saying anything, Trick grips the handle and opens it wide open as he looks inside of the room. What he saw was a lumpy bed as well several boxes that had plenty of weapons which were clubs, bats and anything that he would use if anyone tried to mess with him. Looking around the place he looks in the closet to which that was also a special place that he kept most of his secrets that not even he would look into. Walking to the small like closet he opens it to which he see's merely something that had would make not just the isle, but all of Auradon consider a madman. He had drawings, sketches of the portal that Shiklah came from as well spent his years trying to look for as well raise him.

Streak: "Woah, who's the hot babe?"

He spoke in a interested like tone as well began to look at the images as she looked attractive as well dangerous to which she looked like a devil.

Trick: "That's my mom."

Answering him to which Streak felt a bit embarrassed asking that to which Trick see's a small like box on the ground which this was the only thing that belonged to Shiklah, opening it he finds a small dark purple journal in which it was the book that she wrote in. Walking over to the bed he soon seats down to which he begins to read it, to get a better look he notices some glasses in the box in which he removes his mask and places them on to which he begins to read the book.

_"Upon my arrival to this strange as well odd like world, this place seemed easy to conquer due to the fact that it's heroes wee easy to corrupt along with it's magic nothing more then child's play. However, I cannot do anything to which would draw attention to which, I have formed a uneasy alliance with this world's most terrifying individual. The Boogeyman."_

He read as Trick begins to think about it to which, he imagines her coming to this world. Alone as well powerful, especially the fact of looking for someone to use in which that could help her conquer this place.

_"He reminded me of a certain mercenary I had married, however he was evil then him to which it is fun to be with. However, the time I have spent with him he began to become annoying. Not the way that I was accustom, but to the point where he talked about causing chaos across the land in which it was a fine. However, he wanted to make this place full of bugs as well other ghoulish things which I got disgusted of."_

Continuing the passage as he began to read of what her next move would be, in which in order to take over this land they would need someone to help them. A type of warrior that could face of a army of knights as well heroes that would try to stop them. To which, A son of both worlds as he got concern in this passage.

_"So far the experiment, in which Oogie calls him has being going along perfect. But, there was one piece missing in this design which was the soul. To which no other soul in this world would suit this, Luckily I had the one soul that I took before leaving, it was from the man that I left."_

In which he touches his chest as the soul was from the man that she had married, before coming here as Trick kept reading to which this was where she made a decision that changed everything.

_"We are now heading to this Halloween town that he was been brattling on about in which this was where he lost everything, we must hurry as King Beast as well his forces are on the way. I have the soul ready in which this would make the child strong as well unique, though the mind of Oogie is clouding his judgement to which he will make sure that this warrior is as mad and heartless as he is. In which I was against this, I planned on ruling this world by becoming just as well making the monsters like us. Not fear us to which I had done so in the pass as queen, I plan on leaving Oogie as well taking the child away so that I could possibly try and be a better queen back in my old home. I decided to name the child 'Thomas', seeing how it meant of resurrection to which if the soul worked the child could survive anything."_

Reading it shocked of hearing that she was going to take him, even if he was created seeing how Oogie was going use him as a weapon for all of Auradon. He notices something behind the papers as well on the back cover in which she see's a note to which it was for him.

_"If you are able to read this, then you know that your father wanted you as a weapon then a son. As well that we had just met each other to which it was a shock, I'm sorry for how much you suffered as well been through to look for answers. As well that you see yourself of the man that your based off as well Oogie, your not Oogie or the soul I gave you, you are you. In which I'm proud of, know that I won't be able to see you again. Just know that, even if I can't see you, I will always think of you. My son."_

In which Trick merely cries a bit as Streak looks right at the words to which he looks at the sentences, so far they were tragic in which he looked like he was about to cry. Trick. merely let's the emotions fade away as he takes the book from his hands and places it with him to which he walks back outside to which he began to hear something, the sound of a motorcycle in which made him look a bit shocked. Quickly enough he begins to hear laughing as he saw a man on his bike to which he gives a look.

Trick: "Where you going ese?"

Speaking in a Spanish like accent to which he raises his elbow up to which he knocks the man off the moving vehicle as his bike soon crashes into a wall, the crash made Streak come out to which he saw the crash as well Trick raising the man up in the air looking at him.

Trick: "You should have worn a helmet, I don't because I can survive it. However, I don't think you can survive me shoving this very nice as well dangerous weapon up your nose."

In which he pulls out a hand held weapon as he aims it right up into his which the design looked like that of a disco like weapon as he had it charged and ready to fire as the pirate pleaded to not do it as Trick looks at him. Apparently, he along with Harry and Gil, the two henchmen of Uma notice Mal and the others being here and decided to steal their bikes. Hearing the sound of the motorcycles going across the isle, he decided to put away the weapon in which he places him on he ground.

Trick: "Ok, run along to whatever hellhole you came from. And, if I hear you or any of your gang members try to steal anything from anyone here on this small Isle. I'll hunt everyone, and make sure everyone see's your pirate skippies I know you all wear."

Threatening him as well sounding nuts as the teen runs away from Trickster as Streak looks at his friend feeling more afraid of him more then the pirate that stole the bike. Thinking that the others must have gotten the location, Trick tells Streak to head back to the entrance as he was heading to Hades lair. In which he knew where it was since when he had a group of children underneath his rule at the fright house, he had them look for places which had the most sinister villains in which he might visit if he wanted a new place to live or takeover. He would visit where Hades was as well have a little 'talk' with him, especially when it involves a lot of heavy weaponry as well swords that can let him cut him up, in which if he was going to do it he had to get into style.

_**Back at Auradon.**_

At his castle, Ben was right now issuing most of Auradon who wasn't passed out from the pink sleeping gas to stay out of sight as well to make sure to avoid it as quickly as possible. He was also on the phone trying to look for Mal and the others, there was no luck in which he was getting concern as well he tried to contact his parents as there was no signal. He was fully suited up in which it was a yellow and blue like uniform which Trick permissioned to be made if anything serious happens, Ben always thought his idea's were always dumb but this one wasn't, except it was a bit tight as he sat down on the chair to which he wondered what Audrey wanted out of this whole ploy.

"I can answer that for you Bennie-boo."

Spoke a familiar yet silent voice in which Ben turns seeing Audrey, in her new wicked form as well holding the scepter as well looking at him.

Audrey: "The only thing, that I want. Is my old life back, to which I have a proposal. You, dump Mal and make me your queen."

Stating her demand as she places her hand onto Ben's check in which he never expect her, out of all the people in Auradon to go evil in which asking for something like this. He felt worried for seeing Audrey like this to which he thought that maybe someone put a spell on her. To which, he notices he couldn't move his feet as he looks at his shadow as it was Oogie.

_"I think you want to take the suggestion, she is more improved then Mal or any wicked girl you've seen."_

Ben: "I preferred the old Audrey, the one that wasn't evil. The girl that was kind as well wanted to be good."

Speaking at Oogie seeing how this was not the friend he knew, however Audrey merely shook her head from hearing this to which the evil woman soon grips her staff as the jewel soon glows looking right at Ben.

Audrey: "When I was good, I tried to stay by your side while you became fond of those VK. When you found out that Mal was using you, you left me to be with him. So I'm sorry for ruining your idea of me becoming weak again, that'll never happen again."

In which she places the staff right onto the king's head as Ben falls onto the ground in which Oogie lets go as he joins up with Audrey again as Oogie was loving this in which her anger as well blind wickedness was the perfect way to use her.

_"Now then, if you really want to make sure that you won't be weak again. Let Auradon know your the one in charge, in which. You gotta put some men on ice..."_

Audrey: "Or stone."

Answering him to which she got the idea as she soon raises her staff in the air as Audrey becomes a mist of pink smoke as well shooting lighting in the air. As this happened most of the people such as Fairy god mother, Beast and almost most of the important people in Auradon became solid stone as they would be the statues of the past to which they would remind her new subjects that these were the people that didn't help her achieve her dream. That the only way to do it, is to do whatever it took to rule as well become ruler of your own kingdom.

* * *

On the isle, Mal and Celia were right now walking to the entrance of Hades lair to which the two girls looked right at the gates. The feeling of how dark and cold it felt made the two feel a bit frightened, however the two knew how to get in as Celia unlocked the door with the key that her father had.

Mal: "So, how big is Cerberus exactly?"

Celia: "Well, your going be in for quite the surprise. Also stay quiet, it echoes in here like crazy."

To which Mal took her warning as the girls began to walk through the caves, as they kept walking Mal was suddenly shocked by that of the barking of Cerberus. The barking kept continuing as well echoed across the walls as they continued to press on. The lair was that of like a mining tunnel in which they placed on two mining helmets in which the two turn on their lights, hopping into the cart they soon began to descend to Hades himself. As this continued, Mal looked around seeing blue lights as well electricity going across the place as the lord of the underworld was right near the circuits as well machinery that was connected across the isle. They soon make their stop to which the two were right at his home, getting out of the metal cart slowly they heard the barking louder as they cautiously walked down to watch out for their step. As they continued to walk, the VK girls heard that of snoring in which it was from Hades as he was on a couch as well had his ember right at his side.

Mal: "There's the.."

Before she could speak, the barking interrupted her in which she looks around if the three headed dog was around. However, there was no sign of him to which Celia smiled at how it freaked her out. Pointing at a small record player as the barking came from it, Mal merely shook her head as the two proceeded to make their way to the sleeping god. Watching their steps, Mal goes across the side about to take the ember as Celia kept on guard as the purple haired girl continued to make her way to the ember. Celia watching in fear, she notices how the record was on repeat as she tried to get it on track but it lead to a loud like scratching sound which surprised her.

"What are you doing here?"

Spoke Hades as he had his shades on as well didn't need to see who was there, however Mal stood still not trying to get notice as Celia had to keep him distracting in which the young VK was no rookie in these matters. Putting on a serious manner as well looking him dead in the eye, Celia looked right at Hades as Mal was going to try and take the ember.

Celia: "I noticed, that you were short on canned corn. So I thought you might want some."

Showing some in her bag as well about to give it to him, Hades merely shakes his head at the girl to which he was no fool as Mal tried to quickly grab the ember. However his reflexes grabbed her hand to which Mal and Celia looked alarm, the blue long haired god looks at her as he merely smiled at Mal in which he turns to her looking curious. The two staring at each other, they were right now silent as Celia didn't know what would happen next.

Mal: "Hi, uncle."

Greeting him to which shocks Celia not knowing that Hades was related to Mal as well Maleficent. He smiled to the young thief in which she removed his glasses thinking it was nice of her to come and visit him.

Hades: "Quite a show you put on the other day, also it was amazing that you could become a dragon at will. I should thank Trick, if he is still alive that is."

Chuckling about Trick was being burnt, Mal merely kept silent as Celia quietly moved back seeing how this was a family to which she saw how Mal looked a bit angered by the joke.

Hades: "You know, with all of this chaos happening I thought I could come and visit."

Mal: "Yeah, so you can enjoy me being queen? Not going happen that long without your ember."

Speaking back at him with a cold and harsh like tone to which he chuckled at her response. Ever since Mal's father left him, he had tried his best to be by Maleficent's side as well help her with the young Mal. However, he abandoned her after Maleficent trying to break through the dome trying to rule again as well the fact that Mal tried to hurt him with several bottles.

Hades: "Hey, can't help a god for trying. Besides, we should bring up the fact that I helped you when your mom was all crazy. At least I should be paid with something."

To which Mal's eyes glowed green to which she couldn't believe what the god of death was saying as she looks at him with a angered like expression.

Mal: "Paid?! The fact that she chose you because she thought you could help her as well possibly teach me to be bad. When I threw one fit, you abandon me."

Looking at him in which Hades merely stayed silent as she was right, however without him by her side raising her. Mal, became the most feared as well powerful VK of all the isle.

Hades: "Well if it wasn't for me. You'd be weak, look at you now. A powerful woman, as well a queen."

In which suddenly the two hear something blasted as the three looked freaked out about what had happen, walking out they looked at someone coming from the cavern in which they soon see Trick. Who was wearing shorts that had fiery skulls along with flames as well a short sleeve button jacket as well had his mask on. He also had a weapon which looked like a cannon as it had the design of that of Zeus with a stormy cloud like sense as well having bolts around it. He had on shades as well his swords on his back to which they thought he looked like a hunter on vacation.

Trick: "Hey there folks, sorry if I'm interrupting a family moment but ugh. Can one you help me kill my dad again?"


	6. Do what you gotta do to save the day

_**"Ok, coming in to one of the most dangerous lairs of all time in shorts, holding big gun as well wearing glasses is a bit nuts. Though I consider this whole get up necessary on the fact that one of us is getting some answers. To which I say, I'm going total Greek on Hades. No, I'm being serious, because me and my 'dad' had a lot of problems with one another. Because the fact is the two always had a grudge match to see which of them was the most scariest villain on the whole isle, and you know how they tried to do it? My scaring the living hell out of me. I couldn't go to the bathroom without Hades pulling a burning head trick from bathroom window. I was tormented to be on alert if anything, also that I wore each mask so that I could hide from the two. Also, I may have figured out that out that Mal was somewhat raised by Hades when her father was supposedly gone to which he tried to scare me more then my father. So, I consider this a totally personal as well going rip Hades a new one as well shoot his place up and make sure that he gives us the ember so that I can enjoy Auradon as well the fact I take care of not one, but two people that made my life a living #!$ hell."**_

* * *

Mal: "Trick, calm down and drop the huge cannon."

Trying to calm him down to which the shorts wearing VK walked down the stairs as he had it all prepped up as well aiming his weapon at Hades to which he didn't look fazed by this in which Trick looks at the record which had the Cerberus disc on.

Trick: "Oh sweet, I'm going love playing this after I rip you a new one you dirt and die star. Which means in English, I'm stealing your crap and blow you up."

Making a threat to which he walks right at him to which he aims right at Hades face to which he looks at the large like weapon, he raises his eyebrow to which he notices a small teak in the weapon as he pulls a bolt to which the cannon falls apart as Trick looked shocked at this as he was now holding onto the handle.

Hades: "You know, if you made all of that. Then your going have a full year tried to end this god."

Walking passed him as well removing the shades off him as well stomping it on the ground to which this was embarrassing in which Celia, on the side shaking her head seeing at this was one of the most humiliating as well bad in which Trick sighs.

Mal: "Ok, so I guess I should say if you won't give me the ember peacefully, then I'll have Trick here do it in a psychotic way."

To which there was no time to play nice in which Hades merely chuckled at the two in which this was quite the change seeing his daughter do something violent as well it being quite the surprise.

Hades: "Well, if you want to play the wild card. Maybe I should as well."

In which the god walks over and looks at one of the systems to which he walks to that of a speaker, in which the speakers begin to blast out loud as well that of a jazzy rocky and roll like music. In which if they would have to get his ember, they would have to rock him out in order to do that as blue lights began to come down in which Celia stepped back as this sing off was about to start off.

Hades: _"listen little kids, You're talking to a god. And I don't wanna hear the drama. Kindness ain't my brand.."_

Mal: _"Oh, I guess that's why you ran."_

Hades: _"Trying being near your mama!"_

He sang as his voice was right at that pitch perfect like Mal. Seeing how this would be challenging Mal gestures to Trick and Celia to be her back up as the purple hair girl notices a guitar as well keyboard, She sends the two as they began to play some music to help her out."

Mal: _"You stink at being a uncle."_

Hades: _"Poor Mali, are you sad?"_

Speaking at her to which it was quite a good comeback as Mal kept her cool as well decided to be both wicked and good at the same time.

Mal: _"Not as sorry as you without your powers. __I didn't come to fight For once, do something right."_

She would continue this song until Hades goes by her side to which he gives her a look of thinking that he help her with whatever she needed his ember for.

Hades _"I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?"_

Asking her in which Mal stands away from him in which she places her hands on her hip as well showing her hand wanting the ember which Hades keeps it away.

Mal: _"__I only need you 'cause I came here for something."_

Hades: _"I've given you everything.."_

Mal and Hades: "_By giving you nothing!"_

Singing at the same time to which Celia and Trick upped their musician playing as they had to keep up with the two singing.

Hades: _"I did what I had to do."_

_"Ooh-ooh-ooh!"_

Trick and Celia singing as back up as the god of death and VK girl danced around the small like room looking at each other in a stand still music battle.

Mal: "_No, you only did what's best for you."_

Insisting that he left her for his own selfish needs in which Hades turns away not listening in which he kept up his singing at her.

Hades: _"Well, you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove you do, what you gotta do!"_

As Mal leaned at a wooden column looking at Hades as the god tried to act cool as Trick and Celia kept playing as well watching the duet.

Trick: "Man, if you guys handle this family issues, let me bring a recorder."

Smiling at how the song was good in which Mal and Celia looked at him thinking it was a bad time to enjoying this in which it was Mal's turn.

Mal: "_You were never there, guess you don't have a phone. You never called to say 'hello'"._

In which when she was growing up, she never seen Hades around the isle in which he crosses his arms thinking it would make her weak seeing him.

Hades: _"Ha, ha, ha. Are you kidding? Is this a joke? You need to let it go, You're stronger with those mommy issues."_

Mal: _"_Oh! Thank you!"

Thanking him in a sarcastic like tone in which the two walked around as well looking at each as Mal try to get the ember but Hades continued to avoid her.

Hades: _"__Show me some respect, It ain't easy to neglect. My attention would've made you softer."_

Singing to her how she was better off in which him being not around as well having Maleficent teach to be wicked as well evil made her stronger which made Mal laugh at him.

Mal: "_Ooh-hoo! Should I be proud? Don't turn this thing around!"_

Hades: _"I guess you are your mother's daughter."_

To which he laughs as Trick played more harder on the guitar as well Celia on the keyboard as the two made sure they didn't stop with their singing battle.

Mal: _"Don't think I__ need you 'cause I came here for something."_

Hades: _"I've given you everything.."_

Mal and Hades: "_By giving you nothing!"_

Singing the same thing as Trick began to jump off the wooden floor acting like a Rockstar as well Celia keeping back as this was getting intense as the two villains were getting serious as well trying to beat each other in this challenge.

Mal: _I did what I had to do." _

_"Ooh-ooh-ooh"_

Mal: _"_I_ made it on my own, no thanks to you."_

Telling that she survived for sixteen years without his help by being as wicked as her mother as well him to which she was just fine without him.

Hades: _"Well, you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove you do, what you gotta do!"_

Singing back at her in which the two seat down on the couch as he looks at a map looking at all the places of Auradon in which Mal could take him with her.

Hades: _"How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time?__"_

Giving her the idea of them being together to which Mal, grabs the map of the kingdom to which she begins to rip it apart piece by piece.

Mal: _"How 'bout you stay here 'cause you're out of your mind!"_

Walking away from Hades as the god followed her as whenever she went, he would pop out of the corner trying to change her mind in which Mal turns away not interested.

Hades:_" Let's make new memories, you can show me the town."_

He kept going in which Mal looked away as Trick thought he could try something to make Hades give him the ember as he tried to get closer to them as they sang at each other.

Mal: _"No, you can keep your memories now."_

In which she crosses her arms trying to act like him to which hades looked a bit annoyed at her bringing up the past.

Hades: "Get over it."

Mal: "I am over it."

The two said as they looked at each other as Trick and Celia stuck each note as they said those words in which Trick decided to have a bit of fun of his own.

Mal and Hades: "I'm over you being over it!"

Speaking at the same time to which they did a expression of being over their own drama, to which without a signal was Trick in that of a bell like skirt to which had some bells on the side as he was by a lever which surprise the two.

Trick: _"Let's dance!"_

Singing to the two in which he pulls the lever as smoke came from the sides which he begins to do some shaking with his hips making the bells shake as this was quite the sight. A orange skin VK wearing a bell like skirt helping with the situation was dancing right in front of the two, Mal felt embarrassed while Hades merely laughed at this as well Celia as she tried to play. Though the two could agree on one thing and one thing only, Trick was straight up annoying! To which the two push him to the side as they looked at each other again.

Mal and Hades: _"I did what I had to do!_

_(Ooh-ooh-ooh) _

Mal and Hades: _"No, you only did what's best for you. Well, you could learn a thing or two!"_

_"Ooh-ooh-ooh!"_

Mal and Hades: _"When push comes to shove, you do..."_

In which Mal pushes Hades out of the way so she could up stage him.

Mal and Hades: _"When push comes to shove, you do.."_

Hades does the same thing as Trick continue to shake his bells so that he could catch him off guard as Mal was going end this match.

Mal: _"When push comes to shove you do, what you gotta do!"_

Which stunned the god seeing her hold the tune in which Trick continued to shake his bell skirt as well Celia playing the last notes as the three end it off with some steam playing off to which Hades had to admit. They weren't that bad, ending the song Mal gives Hades look seeing how she won as well opens her hand waiting for her prize.

Hades: "You see, guess I did something to help you. Make you a total VK Rockstar."

Mal: "Well, if you want to make up for being a lousy uncle. Give me the ember."

Replying to him as Hades shows her the ember to which the two look at him waiting for him to hold up on the bargain, Trick had no issue in chopping him up. Even if he didn't have his powers, he could still go out fighting.

Hades: "Sorry dragon, only works for me."

Trick: "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I think Mal can handle it. She became a dragon, as well the fact that she could use some power from me since I'm half VK."

Stating that Mal could use some of his spirit in which Hades chuckled at how Trick would help her, he states that even if she can somehow get it to work. There are limitations to the ember in which Mal would take her chances. He looks at Mal seeing how she wasn't fazed by his evilness, he places the ember in her hand as she nods at him thanking him as Mal nudges to the three to head out.

Hades: "If it gets wet, it's game over."

Stating the consequences to which Mal merely waves at him in which he smiles, however Trick looked at him to which the god tucks in his pockets as he was curious about what he just said as the two stood there looking at each other. The air became cold when Mal and Celia left to which the two looked at each other as they had something to settle.

Hades: "You know, I'm surprised that you give half of your soul to help Mal use the ember. Especially the fact that half of that soul was from the witch Shiklah."

Talking ill of Shiklah as Trick merely pulled out his sword aiming it at the blue haired god getting angered by what he said.

Hades: "Not in that way, I mean she was a special woman. Surprise Oogie got her as well made you."

Trick: "Don't t remind me, especially that I'm now parentless. To that I'm lucky, however I feel sorry for Mal cause one parent tried to model her in her own image. And the other, well no one knows. Which leaves you, the uncle that ran away and didn't do jack but left a infant VK like a coward.

In which he was about to walk away till Hades was a bit surprised at that to the point where his hair somehow lit up in blue flame as he walked over and turns him looking him dead in his yellow eyes.

Hades: "I left, because of Maleficent thinking about world domination then Mal. As well the fact that her heart belonged to someone else, Mal's father."

Answering at Trick to which the VK as well half of the isle knew about Mal's 'dad' in which is already known.

Trick: "Oh yeah, the weak human that Maleficent told everyone that she left."

Gesturing of how she fell in a moment of weakness to where the dark fairy fell in love with a human, hearing that made Hades let out a mad like laughter to which it could be heard from all across the cavern as Trick thought it was strange. Even for someone as made as him.

Hades: "Is that what she said? The man she loved, was more evil and sinister then her. He didn't leave her, he was taken from her. In which I tried my best to help, but Maleficent didn't even notice, the only thing she thought about was making Mal evil as well powerful as her, as well the human she lost."

Telling him the truth which made Trick's heart stop from hearing those words, the same thing that happened with his mother that tried to escape with him. Not in the mood for any kind of payback, he slowly goes to join the others as Hades felt a bit sadden at what he just told him. Of how he knew the actual truth of Mal's actual father being related to the same incident with Shiklah. Now it was up to him to figure this mystery out as well see if, he could help Mal safe Auradon before it all goes to hell.

* * *

Walking out of the lair of Hades, Trick continued to think about what Hades say about Mal's father possibly being from his mothers world. He could feel his mind being opened up, not in the physical way but mental way to which he walked back to the entrance as the others saw him looking freaked out as well back in his clothing to which they saw the look on his face.

Carlos: "Are you ok? You look like you just saw something horrifying."

Asking to which Mal and Celia knew of him staying behind, but what the lord of the dead telling him must have freaked him out.

Trick: "Fine, just fine. Nothing a bit of cutting up some bad guys won't help, as well a large pile of candy."

Answering him in which Evie went to him as they need to get serious once they head back to Auradon, walking to the dome they open it quickly as they soon walk through it. As they proceed to do so, Mal noticed how she didn't revert back into a old woman in which Hades ember was protecting her while Trick felt like his old unkillable self in which the two smiled.

Jay: "Great, we got our team back at full strength. Let's go knocks some heads."

In which they nodded, not before the group hears running footsteps to which they turn seeing that of Harry and Gil. Making a run for it as they quickly leapt through the hole as well escaping as this surprised everyone.

Harry: "We did it! Oh hey guys, we just wanted a visit that's all."

He suggested as they were going try to walk pass them until Jay and Carlos pushed them back to which Mal tried to break them up. As this continued, Streak tried to step in to which he was pushed into Mal as she drops the ember as it soon tumbles right off the bridge into that of falling right into the water. Mal along with the others thought that they just lost there chance at saving Auradon, however it stopped by that of seeing a blue like tentacle grabbing onto it in which they all knew who it was. Rising from the water like a kraken as well letting out a laughter of wickness, it was that of Uma who was in her octopus form as she smiled at how she just caught herself a shiny like rock.

Uma: "Dropped something?"

Asking to which she soon shoots right up like a water cannon as they all took cover to which they see the girl landing right onto the bridge seeing Uma in a pirate like sense of fashion. Harry looked relieve in seeing her as well Gil to which she hugs the boys, they were joyful that she came back but Gil was sadden that she left.

Uma: "Sorry guys, tried to find a way to get into a isle for everyone to get off. Got distracted by a lot of things, especially the fact that this world has a lot to offer. In which, you all kept to yourselves."

Pointing at Mal and the others seeing how they turned their back on the isle in which Uma hasn't as well the others to which this was not the time.

Carlos: "Uma, it's nice seeing you again. But we need that ember, Oogie boogie is back and his using Audrey to put all of Auradon in danger."

Stating of what was right now happening in which the pirate girl nods her head that sounding not so shocking since this had to be Mal's doing. She laughed at how this was joyful seeing how the daughter of Sleeping Beauty's daughter was now the villain.

Mal: "Uma this isn't the time for games! People's lives are in danger!"

"To that, I agree my queen."

Spoke a strong as well similar voice, the VK's felt a chill down their spine as they knew who that was. Trick, most of all had his eyes widen to which they all turned seeing a familiar as well dangerous teen. Wearing the same clothes like before, having a black like cloak as well wearing the bowler hat. His green right eye glowed as well looked at the teens in he walked over showing a serious expression as the group looked a bit shaken by him walking out of nowhere as well coming to this very moment. Still having the same clothing on, they all looked ready for whatever this cyborg was going do to them.

Evie: "Mal, that's..."

Trick: "Gamma!"

Interrupting his girlfriend's sentence in which he runs to the side in a excited like cheerleader voice as he soon rushed at him with open arms, the cyborg like VK looks at him in which Trick. Being different from everyone saw him as a friend as well brother to which the masked teen hugs him excited like as well began to cry as Gamma looked at the teen.

Trick: "Oh how I missed you my killing brother! Who tried to kill me, imprison Mal and save the future! I thought you died!"

Speaking in a shocking like tone to which the happy moment soon was interrupted by that of a shring like sound as Trick's expression from pure joy went away as he felt something in his nether regions.

Trick: "Is that a knife at my regions?"

Gamma: "Yeah, there is."

Answering him to which he backs away from the cyborg as he walks over to the others in which he stands by Uma's side which made them shocked to see as they thought he was good.

Jay: "Hold on, didn't you go poof when you sacrificed yourself?"

Asking sounding confused to which when Mal didn't become the dark queen, the future was saved as well the point in which where Gamma wouldn't exist.

Gamma: "I did, but just because I faded away. Didn't mean I was gone, I'm from a different era where Mal didn't become the dark queen as well Audrey did when she becomes the new ruler of villains. I came back because in order to save this kingdom, you two must put aside your differences and work as one."

Gesturing to Mal and Uma which surprised everyone that he somehow survived being erased from existence as well the fact that in order to stop this. Mal and Uma, the isle's most wicked rivals must work together. Uma, walked over to the edge of the bridge in which she held the ember over the water to which Mal looked scared as well everyone else.

Uma: "To which, if I do work with you along with your crew. Mal, needs to let every VK off the isle as well be free."

Mal: "No, sorry I can't do it."

To which if she did, there was a possibility that most of those kids would try and conquer Auradon. Uma was inches from letting go as Mal couldn't risk it as she didn't know what to do in this situation. Hating the idea but having no choice, she agrees to her demand seeing how there was no time to discuss this seeing how they need to get going. Nodding to Mal seeing how she had become weak, she decided to keep the ember just incase if she tried anything as Mal merely groans at her not cooperating.

Uma: "I'll keep it, cause I don't trust you on saving the world. Cause, since you all got a loud mouth unkillable VK that think might kill us all. I, got myself a cyborg from the future who's ready to fight like a pirate. As well, follow orders better then anyone."

As Gamma was with them to which Gil and Harry patted their new crew mate as this was not exactly a good thing for the others in which Evie went to Mal telling her that they could handle this later. Right now, they needed to head back to Auradon and stop this. Mal, not liking they look ahead seeing how they had a long walk but they still have trouble with working together since they all have a history with trying to off one another.

Evie: "Ok then, so if we are going to save Auradon. I think, we all need to know that we work together. Not alone, ok?"

Asking the two groups to get along in which Mal and Uma, the two leaders didn't like this as the others looked away. In which, Evie decided to offer some blue gum to ease them of this harsh situation. Uma soon walks forward as Mal does the same as Gamma walks over to Evie and takes the gum, she smiled at how someone like him could see he was willing to do this as Trick did the same.

Trick: "When this is over, you and me. Are going have a long, long talk about abandoning issues."

In which he takes several pieces of gum and walks away as Evie and Gamma looked at the teen in which he looks at her still not understanding why she was with him. Evie merely smiled at how this would be interested in which the two tried to catch up with the others in order for all of them to combine their forces to stop Audrey as well Oogie from ruling Auradon, or worse destroying it.


	7. Back to Back

**_"Date August, Year 2019. I arrived at the same month where Audrey conquered Auradon as well defeated Mal and her companions. I have done many things during my time hunting down dangerous criminals in my time as well done things that I don't believe I would ever be forgiven. Though now I have come to the time where Mal had just meet Uma to which they form a alliance to handle Audrey along with Oogie boogie. To which, I cannot say as there certain things must not be spoked, my true mission must not be allowed to be shared by anyone. Especially to the one called Trickster, to which he is one of the last people that could help save this kingdom, or let it burn to the ground. I only hope that with my help I can avoid the future of what actually will happen, a future that not even Mal could live in."-Gamma_**

* * *

Right now arriving at the school, the group of VK looking around the place as so far most of the students were right now asleep or snoring on the ground when the pink mist hit. Going first, Trick along with Gamma went a head as they were the only two who could take the damage if someone tried to leap out and attack the group. In which, the two were slowly interrupted by that of Gil to which he was looking at how big the tree's were as well that of how everything looked clean as well smelled amazing.

Gil: "Woah, this place is so Green!"

Looking around the place to which it was so amazing, Uma's gang along with Celia looked around looking amazed at the scenery in which the others try to contact anyone that was still awake.

Trick: "At least their not dead, tell from experience. Eh Gamma? Remember? When I thought you died and I cried my heart out for you!"

Waving his arms right at him in which everyone looked at the masked VK in which the cyborg, gives him a questionable like look to which he ignores Trick. They continued to look around in which Mal tried to call Ben in which it went to voice mail, this made her worry thinking that he might have been caught by Audrey as well Oogie boogie.

Uma: "Ok, so I get that Audrey is angry at Mal and wants to takeover. But how exactly is your dad back? Everyone heard of how you stomped on the brain bug, to which it would have killed him?"

Asking in which Trick tried not to lose it as everyone has been asking about that, so far he didn't know since his father kept secrets from him when he grew up by his side. All he could tell is that his shadow must have survived to which Oogie went into it, so he did kill Oogie, in a sense as the group continued to look around. Until, they heard a sudden gasp as they looked at Yen Side, who was right at the staircases of Auradon prep to try and protect it. Unfortunately, he was turned to stone as the group looked at this frightening sight to which Jay covered Celia's eyes as the sight was horrifying. Trick, however took it seriously as he may have held secrets from him, but he did care for how he could live his life as he touches the statue.

Mal: "We need to find Ben, as well anyone that isn't turn to stone."

Suggesting a idea to which they had to go right to the castle, as they began to head towards the building Trick notices them and follows after them to which he was going make Oogie pay for this. As the group kept walking, Carlos out of all people began to think in which if this does happen, are they ok.

Carlos: "Ugh hey Gamma? All though that the future is a bit dark and bleak, are we?"

He does a gesture of being, not there in which the others looked concern for this. Especially Uma and her gang to which the cyborg merely shows silent expression to which he wouldn't answer them as Harry. Not being the patient one aims his hook at him to which he was curious as well in which the cyborg looks at all of them.

Gamma: "I don't know, you all vanished after Audrey took over. All I can tell you, is that she as well Oogie must be stop. By any means necessary."

In which they began to hear something from a bush, Gamma and Trick took out their weapons aiming at the shrubbery to which they didn't know what would come out. Waiting for what would happen, they soon were given a answer as coming out of the bush was that of Carlos's dog dude. Leaping at Carlos as he tackles the white haired boy as the VK merely pets him calming down the small dog.

Dude: "You don't believe what I saw! So many snoring people, a monster laughter and.."

Before speaking, he looks at Gil's feet to which he begins to sniff his boots to which he begins to smell that of meat in which Mal began to think of something. He was a tracker, in which he could find Ben as she asks the small dog to track down Ben in which he needed something. To which Streak, luckily pulled out that of a small wallet in which it was from Ben as everyone looks at him.

Mal: "ugh, why do you have Ben's wallet?"

Streak: "Cause I had a feeling that if I was going to be sent back to the isle, I would have taken something for remembering. Thought you guys would change your mind and send me back."

Thinking that he wasn't like the others, he had been around the isle as well working each shop as Evie. Meeting him on her and Trick's first time out together, could see how he wasn't treated exactly fair as Evie places a hand on his shoulder.

Evie: "You weren't, no one is. We made a promise to bring you as well everyone out, and once this is over everyone will come."

Making the promise to which Mal, felt a bit upset that she would have to tell them something about this, however it wasn't the time now to tell her friends.

Trick: "Besides, now that you given us something find the king. Maybe he can make you his royal butler."

The two giving him hope as the small VK boy merely glares at him not wanting to serve anymore as Dude sniffs the wallet, he quickly gets a scent to which he rushes a head to which they had to follow the dog quick. Rushing pass the tree's they were able to head right to Ben's castle, looking around the place he notices that of several men encased in stone as the sight was pretty shocking. They also noticed the door that it was busted wide open as well on the ground in which this was getting either stranger or dangerous.

Gil: "Hey, does everyone like to smash stuff? Cause I'm seriously good at that."

To which they take caution as they walk right inside of the castle seeing that of the hallways torn up as well ransacked like if it was attack by invaders. Walking cautiously, they happen to come across a hallway to which they noticed on the wooden walls that of claw marks.

Uma: "I know I was away for a while but, you guys don't happen to have anyone with. Claws?"

Carlos: "Well yeah, but he's with Celia's sister Freddie. In which these are still, fresh."

Answering her in a frightened like tone to which made half of everyone look frightened, half of everyone to which they weren't scared of it as Mal began to shout his name. In which Trick, who was in the back rushed up stopping her in which she pushes his hands away seeing how this wasn't the time for stealth.

Trick: "Apologies, but right now were in enemy lines. As well that Oogie must have planted some kind of trap here for us, knowing him it could be anything. It could be a giant spider, armed men with guns, axe's swinging from side to side!"

Naming the stuff in which it was the same things that he used on the pumpkin king back in Halloween town, he began to list more as they were entering that of the armory in which he kicks down the doors seeing no signs of any traps. To which, they begun hearing that of a contraption going off as then out of nowhere a axe is thrown which the group ducks from as Trick gets hit right in the chest as well thrown onto the ground. They all looked freaked out as they saw the masked VK on the ground with a axe stuck in his chest to which he groans in pain.

Harry: "You mean like that?"

Trying his best not to laugh as Gamma, gives him props for stating several traps that might be around as he removes the axe from the teen as they looked around the room. Walking inside they see several knight statues as well swords across the walls, Evie insisted that Celia stayed back as well Streak to which the young girl holds onto Dude seeing that the dog wouldn't get harm.

Jay: "Ok, so no signs of Oogie or Audrey. As well Ben, is it possible that they may have not come here and Ben might have escaped?"

Gamma: "No, I'm getting readings that something was here."

To which he see's several more claw marks on the ground in which there was a struggle going on to which it happened in this room. As they continue to look around for anything as Gamma's eye began to glow in which most of the group watched out for it as if he was scanning for anything else. Looking at the armors, Trick felt a bit unsettled to which he soon decides to do something about this in which he chops off the head in front of them startling everyone.

Mal: "What are you doing?!"

Trick: "Cutting the head, you do these things whenever someone is in the shadows."

Uma: "He does have a point."

Agreeing with him to which Mal and Uma look at each other, as the two looked like they were ready for a fight. Harry, out of all of them began to notice something as the headless body began to move as well emit a pink like smoke coming right out of the empty neck in which the group notices it. Seeing through the mist they saw a pair of yellow eyes in which it was the shadow of Oogie in which he lets out a chuckle.

_"Audrey is busy right now, however. She does send her welcome commit for the dragon queen, or rather. The deceased queen!"_

In which he lets out a boastful like laughter as he soon disappears as the knight's pink like smoke began to spread across the others as everyone watched how the suits of armor began to move. Quickly enough the doors slam shut with Celia and Streak with them as Dude stayed in her arms as the girl stayed back while the boy tries to protect her, moving back from the armors the group began to stay together as they walked to the center of the room.

_"Watch your back, watch your back, Watch your back, watch your back! We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks!"_

They all began to sing in which Jay and Gil, tried to walk right at the doors to which two knights went in front of the door as well aiming their swords at them to which they were surrounded by possessed knights in which Uma, decided to take command of this situation.

Uma: _"This could get a little sticky! How to win this battle could be tricky!"_

Tell the others that she knew how to handle them in which she sends Harry and Gil to get them swords, while for Gamma brought out two small blasters as he aims at them as this was his type of fighting style.

Gamma:_ "But we know the best way, fall back let us lead. You hold the line and we'll bring them to their knees."_

He sang which surprised almost everyone to which Uma's gang were taking in charge with Mal, wasn't going to let her do this in which she gestures her team to get swords as well defend themselves.

Mal: _"Swords in the air if you're with me! They got us outnumbered one to fifty."_

Seeing how most of these knights looked like they were ready to harm them, however this intimidation didn't get them as her troop was ready to handle them in which Trick pulls out two of his swords out looking at the enemies ready to cause chaos as the others get their own swords.

Trick: _"But victory is ours 'cause Mal got a strategy, you take the left and the rest of you can follow her."_

Thinking that Mal should lead to which Uma was not going to follow her way of handling this fight as the two VK leaders looked at one another.

Mal: "_This is my crew."_

Uma:_ "This is my squad."_

Mal: _"This is my Turf!"_

The two speaking at each other as the two girls as well their gangs looked at each other ready to fight each other then the knights as Evie, couldn't stand this to which she interrupts the squabble between them.

Evie: _"Oh my gosh! Look guys w__e've got bigger fish to fry. __Put your differences aside __Cause right now we're on the same side."_

Telling everyone as the crew looked at the knights as they spin their blades as well getting into stance, the two VK's put aside their differences in which they were ready to fight. However if this was over, Evie didn't know if Mal and Uma would keep this alliance up.

Evie: _"Until the night falls, everyone.."_

The girls: "_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done."_

Singing together as that was the signal for them to attacks everyone as they began the fight. They all had a different type of fighting stances to which Jay and Gil, used their strength to push the knights back trying to get them away. Harry along with Carlos used their speed to make the living armor confused of where would they go. Trick and Gamma were the most hardcore as they stabbed the suits as well shot at the bodies, however they didn't stay down as they kept getting back up attacking them more harder as Mal and Uma stood side by side taking on the knights together.

_"Watch your back, watch your back, Watch your back, watch your back! We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks!"_

They all sang continuing the attack in which they kept up with the fight as well avoiding getting cut or stabbed, however Trick would himself to be used as a shield so that no one would get hurt as Gamma continued to shoot off several pieces of armors trying to dismantle them.

Evie: _"Until the night falls, were aligned.."_

The girls: "_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side!_"

_"Watch your back, watch your back, Watch your back, watch your back! Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react." _

They continued the sing as the knights didn't get tired as they began to hit harder, this lead to Celia and Streak to be that of backup as they handed the boys some shields to protect themselves as everyone was barely holding them off in which they continued to fight.

Mal: _"This situation's getting kinda heavy! Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady!"_

Telling Uma as a knight with a mace tried to slam her in which the squid pirate avoided the attack as Mal had her back kicking the knight away. Trick comes from behind as he chops off the knights right arm, however the knight grabbed it's mace looking at the masked teen.

Trick: "_'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive. __I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side."_

Making himself a distraction as the knight chased after the boy in which another knight came at Mal to which Uma get's her back.

Uma: _"All my soldiers stand at the ready! We can cut 'em up like a confetti!"_

As she had just cuts off one of the knights hands in which it was one that was at Mal's side in which she smirked, how the knight uses it's numb to pick up the sword in which it was going to continue the fight until Gamma fires a charged shot at the knight making it shatter into pieces.

Gamma: _"We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind. Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line!"_

Singing to them that it wasn't a game to which the group goes back to the center of the room in which they went back to back watching each other's back like a team.

_"This is all out war! they got us outnumbered. The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder!" _

The teens sang as the knights that were still intact got up still keeping the teens closed off in a circle in which they didn't let the VK get out of the circle. Mal, not frightened by this tactic in which she stands at the top to which she encourages everyone raising her sword into the air.

Mal: "_And we are not going under, we will never run for cover!"_

_"We battle for the victory and ride for each other!" _

Singing together getting better at fighting together as they soon stood together like a group marching at the knights making the suits of armor move back from them.

Evie: _"Until the night falls, everyone.."_

The girls: "_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done."_

To which they charge at the enemy in which the knights kept fighting as well while a knight tried to attack Celia and Streak. In which, he grabs a shield and defends the girl as she grabs a nearby mace and takes out his legs. Soon enough it gave Streak the chance to kick the head right off as the two looked triumphant as they kept their distance from the fight.

_"Back to back, back to back, back to back, back to back! We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks!"_

Pressing on the attack as Trick goes by Evie in which she was going get hit as he uses his back to take the blow in which she gives him a look to which she punches the knight's helmet off in which he smiled at her. Gamma, notices something from them taking out all of the knights as the pieces that fell off began to come together without anyone noticing.

Evie: _"Until the night falls, were aligned.."_

The girls: "_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side!_"

Singing together as they soon notice several knights chopped up into pieces as there were a fewer, so far they were winning in which Gamma knew this wasn't a win to which he couldn't tell them as they continued the fight.

_"__Back to back, back to back, back to back, back to back! Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react." _

As they all began to notice something, the parts of the knights began move back as the teens soon saw that of a much larger knight. The pieces have melded together as well look like that of a giant armored knight as it's eyes glowed dark pink in which it looked like the strongest one out of all the group.

"Destroy all VK!"

Speaking a robotic like tone in which the knights went into a charging like stance moving forward at the teens in which the VK moved back. Gamma, seeing how they were all align together thought of something to which he pulls out a small like device in which he throws it right at the leaders chest. Uma, strikes a blow at the device in which it sends out a electrical charge hitting all of the knights making them shake and quake in their suits to which they were free from Audrey's control. Mal, head up to the stand as her eyes glows green in which she takes control.

Mal: "_Suit of armor strong and true. Make this metal bust a move!"_

The giant suit as well it's followers a command, to make this work Mal soon does a shaking like movement in which the leader of the knights does the same as they were now under her control. Soon enough Uma tries to do something in which they mimic her movements as the knights were now ready to be taken down, however the bigger knight was a bit hard to which Trick and Gamma stood head first protecting the group as Mal and the others controlled the knights making them follow their movements as they made them dance.

Evie: _"Until the night falls, you can trust.."_

The girls: _"I'm gonna help you win this battle because.."_

They stop as Trick and Gamma worked side by side shooting off the arms as well cutting off several parts making it collapse slowly as it tried to grab one of them. However the movement of the knights which were controlled by the teens couldn't allow it to strike, Mal leads the knights to the center to which they knew this had to end as Gamma throws Trick one of his guns.

_"I got your back, got your back, Got your back, got your back. All for one and that's a fact.."_

The VK singing their part as Trick grabbed the gun as the two lined themselves together as they aimed directly at the leaders head as it's eyes looked at the duo.

Trick and Gamma: _Knights fall pitch black!"_

Singing at the same time to which they fire around causing the giant's head to fall right off as well smashing into the collection of knights as they all came apart. Looking at the defeated knights, they see the shadow of Oogie slipping right out of the pile of armors as it made it's escape away from them as they had won the fight as they all cheered in victory.

Uma: "You see that? We did that!"

Getting excited as Mal and Uma were about to high five each other as well the others to which they stopped seeing each other as the enemies. though Trick merely smiled as he hugged Gamma being proud that he could hear his voice.

Trick: "You could sing?! Finally I can have someone to sing with when I'm out into town going after people."

Sounding happy as Gamma merely huffs walking over to Uma as the moment of them uniting together was ruined in which they went to each other's side. Evie, looked a bit sadden at how they were working together perfectly.

Evie: "Guys come on! What we just did? That is what I call teamwork at it's finest. If we can do this then we can save Auradon."

Encouraging everyone to which they all didn't agree with that, however Trick rubbed his chin as he walks to the two groups in which he had a idea.

Evie: "Maybe let's try a ice breaker. So let me start, Harry. I have, to say your pirate look is getting better to which you shouldn't change at all."

Speaking in a none threating as well kind voice to which this was new as the hook handed pirate looked a bit surprised by the compliment, however Uma looked a bit confused by this.

Uma: "Did Evie get some of trick's craziness to such this crap?"

Trick: "No, but thank you for thinking that we share something."

To which Mal, pulls back the two seeing how this was going nowhere as Oogie as well Audrey knew that they were here. To which they needed to find her along with Ben since they were short on time. Rubbing their heads of thinking of a plan, Mal suggested that they split up to make the process faster. She, Evie, Uma and Celia will look for Audrey in her dorm. The boys would look out for Ben see if he was around and lastly Trick would take Gamma and Streak to find Oogie. Uma looked a bit annoyed to which she planned it in which Gil supported her as they split up as Evie merely shakes her head to which Streak walks by her side.

Streak: "I like that whole ice breaker thing, you think I could try it with some guys on the isle that might want to hurt me?"

Asking her to which she nods as the two head right out to find the corrupted Auradonian girl as well Oogie, plus Ben in which it had become a massive hide and seek game.

Going through the forest, Trick lead his group looking around the place finding no traces of Oogie to which they all see several bug carcasses on the ground to which they had looked eaten as well crushed.

Streak: "Guys? Not to be a killjoy but, how exactly will be able to take out Oogie if he's a shadow?"

Trick: "Well, I'll stab him repeatedly or rather capture him in a sun tanning room and make sure he gets a permanent burn to which I could kill him."

Sounding a bit sadistic to which Gamma wasn't surprised that came from him, they continued to look around as Trick being the talkative one. Looked at the cyborg as he remained silent as the futuristic teen began to keep on with the search.

Trick: "You know something steel butt? For a while now you've been thinking about saving the future. To which if we do that, don't tell me that your going poof because I'm ready to drop down and cry with a bottle of tears."

Sounding like he couldn't bare the sight of losing him again as Gamma stayed quiet but would answer the talking teen.

Gamma: "No, because the future would be safe as well have no need for me."

Trick: "Really? That means we can be bunk buddies. I'll have a whole room ready for you, we can drink some fancy soda and watch real castle queens.."

Listing the things they do until Gamma and Streak began to notice something, the tree's across them had claw marks as well looked like something passed here. Streak being a of a fraidy cat moves back as the two teens walked forward as Streak felt like something was watching them as he began to shake. He soon steps on a branch in which he soon hears something from a bush to which he looks at it, the two look at Streak seeing him look afraid as Trick groans annoyed like.

Trick: "Come on you chicken, it ain't but possibly a bunny that..."

Before saying anything, a fast like humanoid came out to which made Streak scream like a girl as he falls on the ground. The two teens duck from it as the figure leapt from tree to tree as well landed in front of them as it was a male with the same clothes Ben had on along looked like a beast. Having like brown and dark fur across his face as well a tail, he looked at them as he roars at them to which he tried to attack them.

Trick: "Oh, my, hocus pocus. Do you realize what this means..."

Gamma: "That the king, has finally taken up the heritage of becoming the beast."

Stating that this was Ben and that he had somehow become a angered monster the Auradonian beast looked at them in anger, however Trick stood silent as his eyes widen at the sight of him.

Trick: "No, I have a new playmate!"

Saying in a excited like tone to which made the others looked confused as Beast Ben, didn't recognized them soon pounces about them about to tear them into pieces.


	8. What's actually behind the mask

**_"Oh happy day! I know I act to excited for people that have powers just like me, but Ben?! The guy who acts like a boy scout now becoming a badass beast like his daddy? Oh how many adventures we can have together, plus with Gamma and Harold at my side we could tear up all of the underworld criminals. As well be rich, people from all across the kingdom would call us to do whatever crap they needed taken out or maimed. Also, I think this is a major turn on for Mal since now they can turn into monsters as well become the first shapeshifting king and queen! Oh the people are going lose it, I so hope the wedding is going have a wicked like style as well be covered in streamers as well the two get married in their transformed forms. I would just cry seeing a beast Ben kissing a giant dragon Mal, it is truly a sight that would be a national treasure. Though, I think king Adam and Belle would might object to this since the sight would make them pass out from it in which I would laugh. But for now, I should try and stop Ben from eating Streak since he looks plump as well juicy to eat."_**

* * *

Streak: "Please don't eat me!"

In which his plead could heard from the across the entire enchanted forest to which he was running around avoiding Ben as Trick leapt onto his back holding Ben from eating his sidekick. So far how Trick was on him felt like riding a mechanical bull, however he was much more wilder as well smelled like a trashcan to which Ben merely picks him up.

Trick: "Ben? Although I'm in love with your new look, please don't.."

Before saying anything, the beast teen drops him on his knee breaking his back as Gamma and Streak could hear a bone snapping sound as the two flinched at it as Trick screamed in pain as well gets thrown to the side like a ragdoll.

Trick: "Damn it! I swear once I get back up I'm going turn your fur into a shag rug!"

Giving him a threat to which he couldn't move, as he tried to heal Gamma watched out from Ben's attack as the cyborg teen notices something in which he tried to focus his eye on. Though Ben's attention went into Streak as the frightened boy continued to run like a headless chicken to which the cyborg began to scan the teen to which he saw a lot of anger coming off him.

Streak: "What are you doing?! I don't want my first time in Auradon being a snack for the guy who invited me here in the first place! I didn't even kiss a girl!"

Looking terrified as well shouting as he was soon right at Ben's reach to where he grabs the back of Steak's collar and looked at the VK ready to eat him, however he soon yelps in pain as he felt something biting him in which the beast looks down seeing Trick with half of his mask open to which he was chewing on his ankle.

Trick: "How do you like being lunch!"

Muffling while chewing on his left to which he tosses Streak into a bush as well kicks Trick to the side where he hits a tree, the beast Ben looks at Gamma to which he notices him. Somehow his mind was able to remember that he was the same one that tried to hurt Mal from the past to which he charges at Ben. Holding still as well looking at he beast charging right forward, he soon puts the animal in a hold as he struggled to keep the king in one place.

Trick: Hey! Don't you hurt him, I'm going be best man at his wedding!"

Pointing at him as Gamma looks at the boy's right paw seeing a splinter in it, holding him tight as well making sure Ben didn't escape. He removes the wooden stick out of him as it let out a powerful roar in which Streak and Trick covered their ears from hearing it.

Gamma: "There you go my king."

Speaking to him in which the beast looked much more better as well looked at Gamma, he settled down for a few seconds until he lets out a roar into Gamma's face in which the cyborg wasn't fazed. However, this was interrupted by that of someone spraying water onto him in which surprised the two in which it was none other then Miley, who was hanging off a branch to which she dropped down by them as the human Ben falls into Gamma's arms feeling a bit weak from the transformation.

Trick: "About damn time you came here, did you hear Streak's cry for help?"

Miley: "Well no, I was tracking him when I saw Ben trying to escape from Oogie's knights. As well saw everyone else, Jane is bringing them back to Evie's place to regroup. I got the water from the enchanted lake, it helped protect me and Jane from the sleep."

Replying to him in which she helps him up as Trick's spine began to heal as he was up on his feet, Gamma helped with Ben as he was able to stand on his own two feet. However, he was left with side effects in which he had fangs as well a beard to which it was a bit of a upgrade.

Ben: "What a rush, what happened?"

Asking the group to which he saw Streak looking frightened by him, Miley helping Trick stand as well Gamma by his side to which he backs away still remembering him that he was the guy who tried to hurt Mal.

Gamma: "I, know that we had a problem in the past. However, I'm not here to hurt Mal. I'm here to help out with saving Auradon, as well the rest of the kingdom."

Speaking to him in a serious tone to which Ben, saw how he spoke truthful but had to keep on his guard as he was curious about what was happening. So far Trick brought up the important facts which was that of what had happened, Mal has Hades embers along with Uma being with them to which Ben looked shocked by this.

Ben: "Wait, so Uma is with us?"

Streak: "Yeah, let's get back with the others so that I don't get eaten."

To which Ben felt a bit sorry for scaring him to which they began to make their destination back to Evie's house in which Streak, couldn't help but look at Miley as the costume she had on along with looking like a hero made his heart pump a bit. Miley, noticed in which she smiles to him as well does a wave as she got a bit embarrassed as no one ever looked at her in which most people were afraid of her look.

Streak: "Sorry, it's just ugh. You look very, pretty."

In which the blue skin girls blushes lightly in which Miley didn't have a comeback as she bows her head to him thanking him for the compliment as the group began to head back to that of Evie's place. However, they didn't know that of someone watching them from the shadows as it was Oogie himself as he smiled at the sight. He acts like a snake to which he soon descends into the forest more has the shadowy like monster rushes into that of a cottage in which it was Aurora's as it was the same one that the three fairies hid her in from Maleficent. Within the small house was Audrey watching Mal working with Uma as well getting ready to which she looked angered by this as Oogie, slips inside of the small house to report what he had just saw.

Oogie: "My son along with his friends have reversed your beasty Bennie boo back into a human, they are now getting ready to strike."

Which made Audrey upset to which she looked angered by this, she began to think of something until Chad. Who was in the background stood up as well began to speak his mind in which this had gone a bit overboard.

Chad: "Maybe we should head back to my place and watch a movie? You know, they won't notice us as well think were somewhere that no would.."

Before saying anything, she shuts him up by sending him into a closet as well locking the door. She looks at Oogie for guidance as he soon smiles at how he could break Mal as well his son at the same time to which the two made their way out about to ruin their enemies day as well stop them from ruining her ascension to becoming a queen.

_**Later**_

Walking to the house, Ben was being brought of what the plan was in which it was that all of them would charge right at Audrey. Grab the scepter as well kill Oogie with it to make sure he doesn't come back. Ben, knowing of the pain he put Trick in thought it was overboard in which he was the one saying the plan.

Ben: "Although I agree we get the scepter away from Audrey, I don't think killing Oogie is a good idea."

To which, Trick stops in his tracks as the others notice to which the masked teen removes his mask showing his orange face showing a expression of confusion as well getting upset.

Trick: "Ben, I love ya. To which seeing you in a beast form as well all of us especially robot there help us with missions? Kind of a dream I've thought about, however what you just said. Is just a plain no-no in which I have to do this."

Ben: "Will it? Because so far doing this won't help you, it will only lead you down darker path. Killing doesn't heal, if you want to stop him that's fine but we can't..."

Before he could talk anymore, Trick merely looks at him without talking as Trick wasn't having his talk in which this wasn't up for discussion. He was killing his father, in which they continued to walk more as Gamma walked by the king's side as Miley saw this side only one time. It shocked her to see it again as she was afraid for him if he continued on this path.

Streak: "You guys have to understand, when I was growing up. I used to look in trashcans for anything I could make look valuable, sometimes when I was near Trick's house. I would hear him screaming, because Oogie had him juggle knives as well spiked balls. It was horrifying, no other villain did that to their child. Not even mine, and my parents are Lock and Shock. I never believed the stories they tell of how dangerous Oogie was, to which I learned when I saw how Oogie trained him."

Explaining to Ben and Miley of the pain Trick had gone through growing up, they felt sorry then ever before to which no child should go through that as they kept going as they kept quiet for a while. As they kept walking, Trick was curious about where Harold and the others are because they be right on top of this. In which Miley, hating being the bearer of bad news told him as she expressed her sadness in which Trick looked shocked at that. The first guy he met as well fought was turned to stone along with Ruby, as well David who tried to get people to safety as well away from Oogie was stoned as well. Breathing in deep, he kept quiet as he continued to press on as they were able to make it back right at Evie's house to which they were able to see the others. Mal, saw him in which made her happy as the king looked glad she was ok as the others were relieved they were alright.

Mal: "Ben!"

She shouted seeing him as they rushed at each other as Ben hugged like if they were already married, the others looked relieved as Jay and the others regrouped to which they were with Jane as she was alright. So far the team was getting bigger as well better then ever.

Mal: "Hey, like the beard. Wait, or those fangs?"

Asking in a curious like tone in which he shows them to her in which he shows her them as Mal couldn't help but stroke his beard as Trick. Elbows the king to mouthing him _'Turn on'_ to which she liked his new look as Ben sighs as well looked glad Trick was back to his annoying yet happy self. However, Trick began to notice something as he didn't see Dizzy or the twins in which he looks at Evie.

Trick: "Evie, where's Dizzy? Is she alright? I bet she is. Possibly in my room getting any kind of fire power right?"

Having a idea of what the girl might be doing, though the look on her on her face in which that wasn't the answer he thought it was. The others looked at the orange face Trick as he rushed inside concern to which Mal and Ben go after as well Uma seeing how this was new plus Miley seeing how she looked scared for him. Looking around the house like a madman, he soon see's Dizzy as the two twins huddled together in a blanket asleep. Trick, merely shocked at the sight merely drops his mask on the ground to which he walks over as the others see him not able to withstand the situation.

Miley: "T, there alright. Once we find Audrey, will wake them up."

Sounding like things would be ok, however he wasn't saying anything as they began to hear something. The sound of sniffling, bending down to the three young VK. The five soon notice he was crying, the first time ever he was sheading tears in which he looked scared for the first time.

Uma: "Trick, do you know something about this?"

Looking like this was something he would know to which the silent Oogie boy merely shakes as he lowers his head at the three children.

Trick: "This sleeping spell, it's not just from Maleficent. It's from Oogie, he tormented me as well millions of others in their dreams. To the point where whatever happiness they tried to think about, was snuffed out like a light. On the isle, he was able to give me nightmares, a trait that not even the barrier could stop. They were both physical, and mental."

Answering her as the five looked frightened at how he said it as he was victim to the abuse as well knowing of what of spell this actually is, showing more tears he looked sorry for Dizzy as they soon see Dizzy looking scared along with the twins.

Trick: "He did this to me, for sixteen years. No matter how hard, I trained or did to impress him. He gave the nightmares, to make me this. In which, he robbed me, of my childhood."

Trying his best to not lose it as he gripped his fist shaking it in pain as this was too much for the teen, crying his heart out Evie was going to try and get him away until he began to shake.

Trick: "And now, he does to the one child. That was kind to me then anyone on that whole goddamn island!"

Roaring his heart out as he punches the table behind him as they looked horrified at the rage he bottled in, he splits it into two pieces as his hand was covered in pieces as well bleeding. Shaking his fist they looked at three not waking up by the act of anger Trick displayed as his face was that of anger as well looking like it was ready to kill again.

Trick: "This, is why I have to kill him again Ben. Not because it will help me, because it will make sure that no one will suffer this torment. To that end, what he did to Dizzy, as well everyone here that are in a hellish nightmare as well turned to stone. I will, show no mercy."

Speaking in a voice that would make Hades and Maleficent feel frightened to which this wasn't the Trick they knew. Walking away from the group, Mal and Ben soon head out to get the others ready while Trick. Who was now angered by this soon goes into his room in which he flips a switch to which he see's several large like guns as well blades in which he took from David's place as they were the dangerous kind. The kind to use for the real monster, he begins to lock and load as Evie comes in in which this was going to be a blood path as well might lead to him hurting Audrey in the process. Not standing by, she walks over and stops him from grabbing a rifle from the wall.

Trick: "Let go Evie."

Evie: "Not until you stop and.."

She tried to speak some sense into him until the two drop the weapon on the ground as well Trick looked angered at her trying to stop him.

Trick: "I can't calm down! If you haven't notice everyone especially Dizzy is in a living nightmare that they can't walk up from. Their suffering from the hell I lived in, in which I'm not going to stand around acting like everyone. Their letting their goodness blind them to the real monster, which I won't let it."

Replying that them being good wasn't letting them focus on the real villain, Oogie to which Evie looked insulted at how he brought up that being good wasn't going help them.

Evie: "It's not about that, it's also that we need to be focused if were going after the two. Right now your arming yourself like if a titan was coming, we can't go in guns blazing."

Protesting against this in which the Orange face teen shakes his head to which he was going speak more until Evie went first not going let him as his anger would takeover.

Evie: "I care for Dizzy do Trick, I want to save her but I won't go down that path being like him!"

Trick: "Your care like her as if she was your sister, and I cared for her like if she was me!"

To which the blue haired girl looked shocked at the confession to which Trick merely shakes his head at how he let that out, the two had a moment of silence as he walked over to chair on the side as he holds his head. The girl never saw him care for Dizzy like that as she knew that he would always protect her, but never protect her like if she was family.

Trick: "Whenever I saw her, she was always positive. Something I never could be, to which no matter how much she cleaned, cook or do haircuts. She had smile on her face, in which it made me feel like there was something good about being in this world. Now taking away, by me."

Feeling like it was his fault, lowering his head Evie merely walks over crying for him to which she hugs him as the Oogie teen merely leans his head onto her shoulder Mal and the others listened in silence. Uma, being the most shocked never imagine seeing him breakdown like this. Especially caring for someone like Dizzy to which that made her see him as a isle person, even if he was in Auradon he cared for Dizzy as well possibly everyone on the isle.

Evie: "I'm sorry baby, I really am. But I promise, were going make things right. Were going right to Audrey, take the scepter and stop your father. But we can't lose our minds, we still have to believe that there still goodness in the world. The same type in which Dizzy had for years, Ok?"

Promising him in which the boy nods holding her hands as the two touch each other's head making the promise as the others didn't know what to feel as they should cry or be ready for whatever happened. Mal, being the only one watching felt her heart grip to which the secret she had that she talked to with Ben as well his parents made her hate herself more seeing how it be impossible to tell them now.

* * *

It was now night time, right at the cottage was Mal along with several people. The group split up to which Miley took Jane, Streak, Carlos as well Gil to find Fairy god mother hopping that she didn't become stone. The others that were right at the cottage was right now Jay, Carlos and Evie as well dude who were right now taking the right side. Mal, Ben, Uma and Celia were taking the left side as Trick, Gamma and Harry were taking the front. They had the place surrounded as well waited for the right moment as they watched if there was any movement.

Gamma: "I'm detecting only one heat signature. It might be Audrey."

Harry: "Or possibly a bug monster that Oogie made, we should go in and slice it up."

Giving the cyborg a good idea to which Trick liked the idea, however Mal on the other side not to go in yet as she hand signals them to go in silently. Trying to not let his rage out, he agrees with her as the eleven individuals quietly make their way to the cottage to which they kept low to ground as well didn't get spotted from the windows. Making their way to the gate, Jay unlocks the door to which he opens it quietly as they sneak in to which they went beside the walls as well kept quiet.

Mal: "No weapons, go in and rush her. The staff works on one or three individuals, if we rush her then Audrey won't be able to stop us."

Uma: "That is defiantly a plan that is good, also the one where we can use the staff on Oogie."

In which, Trick looked at her seeing how the girl thought that all this time he was letting his heart be weak. To which the punishment he went through was something no one should experience. They all took a breather as well waited to which Ben grabs the handle, they all cautiously kept their guard up as soon enough the king opens the door in which they rushed in not knowing would be inside of the cottage.


	9. A lie is more painful then a wound

**_"I am so, so sorry what you all had to see back in the last part. I may have been a bit too much since Oogie has put innocent minds such as Dizzy and the twins in the nightmare that I had when I was growing up. In which in my defense it was a perfect excuse to show my anger as well how much I would do to protect them. To which even means I have teamed up with Mal and the others, Uma and her gang as well Gamma who has came back just for us. Just shows that even if you die one die one time, it shows that you don't seem like a bad guy. Hope that we can all be ready to handle Audrey as well my shadow dad as here about to unload a whole a lot of payback as well vengance on him, I would say viewers discretion is at vise. But I'm going ignore it and let you see what happens when you mess with people who are friends with the scream king."_**

* * *

Busting right into the small house like if they were a group of guards, the bunch were all right now in a room seeing no one inside the inside as well hearing nothing but the creaking of the wood. There was nothing in here as they all looked a bit stunned at this as well that Dude came in from behind sniffing the place in which the tiny dog shakes his head.

Dude: "Sheesh. Place smells like egg salad and mustard."

Speaking to which Trick, sniffs it as the place was smelling like a dungeon to which Mal tells the group to split up as they began to look throughout the house as so far it was a bit of a challenge seeing how it was small.

Uma: "For somewhere to hide, this place stinks. I mean you this place doesn't have a bathroom, how did Aurora live here?"

Asking to which none of them replied to as Gamma went upstairs as Trick and Harry followed, seeing another room the cyborg kicks down the door to which he goes in like a guard checking the corners. They saw merely drawings of her own kingdom what Audrey's intentions were to take down the kingdom as well sketches of Mal in traps as well different types of hex's and curses on her.

Harry: "This girl, is seriously has a grudge against Mal. I kind of like it."

Trick: "Yeah, we nut jobs are always looking for crazy ones aren't we?"

To which they could agree as Gamma looks in the closet by the to which he opens seeing nothing, he flips on the switch to see that of a mechanical like guard in which it shows a pair of six shooters. Firing off the cyborg ducks as the bullets fly at Trick as he hits the ground, Harry throws his right hook at the trap to which it deactivates. The two boys looked at the Oogie VK as he told them that he was alright, he was digging the bullets out as it was a pain to which Harry helped him up.

Trick: "Nice throw good buddy, you know. I think I might have spot for you in business, if you want get paid as well want to cause some trouble amongst the bad guys."

Offering him a job in his business to which the eyeliner pirate liked that idea, Gamma continued to look as there was nothing here. The three went down to regroup as there was nothing here in which it felt like a total bust.

Mal: "If she's not here then she could be anywhere, we should double back at the house to.."

Before responding, they heard a huge like crash as they all looked at a door behind him. It had a wooden log right on the sides as apparently someone or something was in it. Mal, going to remove it gestures to everyone to be on their guard as Trick hands two daggers he had on to Evie as well Carlos, Gamma handed two blasters to that of Uma and Harry as the pirate handed Celia his hook. Ben, takes a sword out from Trick's back as the two were ready. Standing at arms ready as well looking at whatever was behind the door, Mal removes the wooden like trap to which the door opens wide open to which they heard a scream as it was none other then Chad.

Ben: "Chad?"

Asking to which everyone groaned at this wasn't anyone that should be afraid as they all handed their weaponry back to the others, Trick held his sword still in which the masked teen wanted to do something in which Jay looks at him.

Trick: "Come on man, it's Chad. The guy sold out to avoid getting nightmares, let me just.."

Before he could continue, the boy shook his head in which he puts his sword away sadden in which Carlos patted his shoulder knowing how dumb as well Chad can be manipulated as well would hide from getting hurt. The blonde haired boy rushed to Ben petrified as they couldn't imagine what it was like being near Audrey as well Oogie Boogie.

Chad: "I saw, so many things. To which no one would ever believe, also what happened to your face?"

He asked noticing the beard Ben had to which that was going to be quite the trend to which Gamma, walks over in which the blonde haired boy backs away as he scans him. So far he was looking if he had anything on him to which if it was a bug, or a trap in which he looks across his whole body like if this was a autopsy.

Gamma: "He's clean, no magic or anything on him. Guess Audrey didn't think of him as anything."

Chad: "Hey, I was a partner in crime. Until she and that shadow thing placed me in that room. I'm not going back there, never!"

In which he runs past everyone as they saw the frightened AK run out like if he was a goat, everyone tried their best not to laugh as Celia looked confused at this.

Celia: "So, that's what a prince is here? Huh. So does this mean princesses are more better then these guys?"

Asking the group to which they all possibly nodded in which Harry laughed at how that was just to funny, Gamma merely sighs as they all headed back out to continue the search in which this was leading no where.

Carlos: "Is it possible that Audrey might be going after the wand? You know the staff as well that would make her invincible."

Ben: "I wouldn't worry, after how many times people went after it. The wand is locked within my dad's room, won't imagine anyone want to steal it from him. Plus a spell in which Yen Sid casted that not even Maleficent can break through."

Giving the VK a positive like answer in which they were lucky that Oogie might not be able to get the wand, they continued to walk as the king looked at how Mal and Uma was getting along to which he was a bit stun to see the girl that kidnapped Trick, brought a futuristic whale from the future as well rampage was helping them.

Evie: "Ben? I wouldn't worry about Uma. She's cool, besides once we get this over as well done with. Will continue to freeing the other VK off the isle."

Trick: "I hear that honey, and maybe there could be some that can join in with me. Already got me a pirate, to which I'm thinking of a cool name."

Agreeing with Evie as he placed a arm around Harry in which the pirate looks questionable at him being so close to him in which he slowly pushes the crazy teen off him. However, the moment of was slowly fading away to which Mal stood in front of the group as they began to notice something off with their friend to which her expression of her face looked that of sadness.

Mal: "Guys, I'm sorry but. I led to you, all of you. There will be no more kids coming of the isle."

Speaking in a sorrowful like manner to which everyone looked shocked as well upset, Jay wondered why in which Mal was going to shutdown the program as well keep the barrier up. Hearing this news felt a like bullet everyone was sharing to which it kept going as Ben spoke out it was for the safety of Auradon as it sounded like poison for all of them.

Uma: "Hold up, so were saving these people's as well your behinds for a lie?"

Looking directly at Mal in which the girl couldn't reply back as the pirate captain felt like a fool to trust her. Harry, looked at Ben in a angered manner in which he knew that Ben was going throw them back inside when this was over. Celia, being the one with a broken heart walks over in which the sight of the child made Mal even hate herself more.

Celia: "You know, everyone thought you were brave for doing this for us. But your nothing more then a liar, were you going tell me that I wasn't going see my dad after this was over as well?"

Showing tears in her eyes to which the sight of this was sad, in which the angered girl grabs the ember and quickly goes near a water fountain to which everyone looked at how the ember shined a powerful blast as if it combusted. Mal rushed over to check if it was alright as Celia left running away as the others saw Mal trying to start up the ember.

Mal: "Regain your light and ignite!"

Trying to cast a spell to which nothing happened, she continued this which made Uma could care less anyone more as she and Harry left the group as they were leaving. Gamma walked over to see if it could start up as he tried to get it working, in which the sight of Gamma out of people tried in which Trick made a strong like fist to which he punches the cyborg hard in the face.

Trick: "Did you convince her? Tell me you out of all people didn't convince her to close the barrier!"

He asked in a angered mode to which he grabs the shirt and pushes him at a tree in a angered state as everyone watched the display as Jay and Carlos tried to hold him back.

Gamma: "No, I'm making sure that she does it."

Answering in a quick reply which made everyone gasp, letting go of him Gamma dusts himself in which no one knew he would tell them. Lowering his head they all needed to know what he was talking about. Evie, looking at Mal wanted to know if she made this decision as Mal told her that she did it to protect Auradon, her friends as well everyone. However there was more to it in which they looked at the cyborg.

Evie: "What do you mean? Did you make Mal do this?!"

Asking in a angered state to which she soon pulls out a firearm from Trick's side and aims it at Gamma in which she needed to know as well.

Gamma: "No, she made this decision after Hades attack. To which I'm here to make sure the barrier stays closed as well keep her word."

Speaking in a harsh as well serious manner as the blue haired girl looked shocked at this in which they didn't understand, was he lying as well to which Carlos began to put the pieces together.

Carlos: "You said we disappear, you said that we disappear when Audrey took over. How is that you came here to make sure Mal kept the barrier close when we.."

Before he could piece it together, he stopped in silence as the smart white haired boy figured out that it was a lie. That Gamma wasn't here to help them with Audrey or Oogie but to make sure the barrier is remained sealed off in which they now demanded a explanation.

Gamma: "Fine, you want to know the truth? You all beat Audrey and Oogie. To then after that, Mal soon enough opens up the barrier which frees everyone off the isle. It doesn't just give the children a second chance, it let's others take abuse it."

In which he meant that there were some VK, that stayed evil as well wanted to be villainous as well like there parents. Most of them didn't believe it as the look on Gamma's face showed that he wasn't lying about this.

Gamma: "From what I've seen, you all believe Audrey and Oogie are a bad combination. Their nothing, compared to what's actually on the isle. The kids you want to free are more then VK, their something worse."

Trick: "Like Mal?"

Asking him in which he made everyone turned to him, especially Mal as she didn't understand this as well in which the masked teen removed his mask showing his orange skin face as well looking dead in Gamma's eyes.

Trick: "I found out from Hades, that her father didn't leave her or Maleficent. That he was taken, because he was truly more evil then her or that of the god of the underworld. To which makes me ask, is she like me?"

As the others looked at him seeking a answer as well Ben, to which this was serious as he never knew about her father as Mal never mention it.

Gamma: "No, there more like you. In which, your looking at them."

Surprising them with a shocking revelation, hearing this made them feel scared as well shocked at the same time in which Jay. Grabs one of Trick's sword and aims it at him looking angered at this news.

Jay: "If your saying this to protect Mal, it's not working."

Gamma: "It's not, you. As well a few on the isle have parents in which are more powerful then the ones you know. To point where I had to make sure Auradon is protected from what comes out from the isle."

Stating the cold hard truth at them all as they moved back hearing this, to which Trick picks up the firearm Evie dropped and aims it at his face looking angered at him.

Gamma: "She has no choice!"

Trick: "There's always a choice!"

Shouting back at him to which a bright light blinds everyone as Mal, Gamma and Trick covered their eyes as soon enough. The three VK saw their friends as well loved ones turned to stone, Mal and Trick were speechless to which they couldn't believe what they were looking at. The people they stood by as well considered family was now turned to stone, all because of a lie Mal had.

Mal: "No..."

She spoke in a sadden like tone looking at them all turned to stone, this caused Trick to shake in a unbridled anger as he turns to Gamma. Letting out a angered roar he soon charges right after him as they soon go across the grounds which they begun to fight each other as Mal remained looking at her stone friends.

Trick: "You could have told us the truth! We would have stopped the ones that would try to rule! Why the hell would you keep this from us!?"

Gamma: "Because you would have done it anyway even if I told you!"

Responding in a angered tone to which he pulls out a knife and stabs him in the knee which made the VK scream, Gamma kicks him right off as he crashed into a tree as Gamma holds him there trying to convince him.

Gamma: "Why can't you see that there's more danger in there then out here?!"

In which Trick pulls out a firearm from Gamma's belt to which he shoots several blasts into his chest, making him move back Trick grabs a nearby stick and hits him across the face as well continued to do it in a violent manner.

Trick: "We'd would've protect everyone from them, either on the isle or anywhere else!"

To which he was about to stab Gamma in which he uses his metal arm to protect himself as the stick breaks into pieces, he grabs Trick by the throat as well lifts him up in the air.

Gamma: "They, will destroy everything. And tear this kingdom apart!"

In which he ground slams him as well keeps him pinned in which Trick tried to get out of his hold, keeping pressure on the boy Trick soon lets out several bugs out as they begin attacking him from the sides as well gave Trick the chance to pull out his own sword and begins trying to slash right through him.

Trick: "You are not, the only one that would do whatever it takes to protect this place as well people you hold dear."

Gamma: "All you care about is making Evie happy as well everyone else that live here!"

The two yelled as the cyborg let out a burst of energy from his core to which it makes the bugs as well Trick fly far from him, the trickster soon crashed into a tree as it soon comes crashing down on the ground. Showing scratches on his face as well bleeding, he got back up as well aimed his sword dead straight at Gamma not backing down."

Trick: "Because, if she and the others can have a better chance at life here. They should have it!"

In which he charges at him as well Gamma as the two were going to continue the fight, that is until Mal came into the middle and stops them from trying to kill each other as her eyes were glowing green in which her hands as well as she stopped them.

Mal: "Enough!"

Speaking in a booming voice as the two went down on their knee's unable to move to which they looked at Mal as her face showed that of anger as to which this made her magic become stronger. However, the hold onto the two is soon diminished as she drops on the ground becoming weak as Trick went over to her in which this was something new.

Mal: "I, I don't know how I did that.."

Shaking as well to which this was a new power she didn't realize as her eyes stayed green along with looking horrified as this had to be the truth of what Gamma said. There was more to her then what she expected as the two looked at Gamma.

Gamma: "This, is just a taste of what the others could do. There powers are chaotic, uncontrollable as well can cause unknown destruction. Look at yourself, you have made people here and in the future fear you."

Looking directly at Trick to which Mal felt only fear from this as well Trick seeing how that their other parents could be more dangerous and unpredictable. Mal, being the one out of all of them being guilty makes a fist as she tried to not let what he said get to her as she stands up looking at Gamma.

Mal: "What about me? My father, do I share his powers?"

Asking him in which the cyborg didn't reply as she might have already know the answer, looking at her hand she notices how the power felt unbelievable. The feeling was much more then that of her usual magic, to which she closes her eyes staring at Gamma with a serious expression.

Mal: "If I do have these powers, as well a father that is more powerful then Maleficent. I'm not going let whatever you say change my mind, Trick used his abilities to protect this kingdom he doesn't care about. So I'll do it as well, cause it won't be just to protect Auradon. But to make sure everyone gets a chance at a better life, either here or in the future."

Stating that with what has just happened, along with learning about what Gamma told her. Her decision had changed to which she will bring down the barrier, as well protect everyone from whatever happens. Looking at Trick, the orange face VK still didn't believe her as she kneels to him looking at him with her green eyes.

Mal: "I don't blame you for forgiving me. I don't think anyone can forgive me for the choice I've made, but I can't stop Audrey or Oogie without your help. That's why I'm asking, not to fight with me or trust me. But to.."

Before anything, he does something unexpected as he silences her with a hug. The reaction from this made her feel like he had forgiven her, in which the dark fairy girl hugged her to which she does the same as the two half VK embraced on another.

Trick: "Ill forgive you, because now not just us. But for the others with parents they don't know about, to which I fight for them. As well our family."

Stating the reason as Mal helps him upwards as she soon makes her mask levitate to him as he grabs it, he places it on as Gamma looked a bit shocked at how they were able to put aside of differences as Trick walked over showing him his hand. The cyborg, merely lowers his head surprised by this as well looking upset.

Gamma: "Whatever happens, it's up to you two as well the others have to make sure Auradon is protected."

Trick: "Count on it future boy."

Making sure that they would protect Auradon as well make sure that when this was over, the barrier would come down. As well handle whatever would happen, Gamma soon gets back up as the three now had to put their differences aside as well stop Audrey and Oogie before they could doom the future.


	10. From bad to worse

**_"Didn't see that coming did ya? well ok. Maybe you all did because you guys have the internet as well have high IQ's then me. But that doesn't mean it's shocking as well scary to know that I'm not the only one with a parent from another world. To which it means Mal has a dad who is more powerful then even Maleficent, kind of nuts when you think about it. I have to be angry at someone here, either Mal for lying about letting everyone out from the isle or Gamma to which he came all the way from the future to make sure she does it. In which hearing all of this makes me want to grab a giant truck, run down the cyborg and make sure that he stays down as well use his technology and figure out if there others like him. And if there are, I swear to the bra's of all mermaids that I'm going make sure the manufacturing of those lying cyborg VK ends. Though, before I could I still have a issue with a certain shadowy father that is now about to go all Oogie Boogie on us with a evil crazed Audrey. So what I should do? Make sure Gamma doesn't screw with me as well the place I live in or get a second chance to kill the man who turned my life in a over priced jack in the box? Oh how the decision goes through my head, oh screw it! I'll kick his tin can ass during the week. I'm going stop this as well make sure that future VK know that the scream king will be the one to save every stuck up prince as well prissy pink princess here in Auradon."_**

* * *

Passing right by Auradon prep, Uma and Harry were right now trying to look for Gil as well try to get out of here before anything else happens to them. The two were also going to take Celia cause she was the most upset out of the most since she won't be able to see her dad.

"Uma!"

Shouting a familiar voice to the pirate girl looked seeing that of Mal, along with Trick and Gamma rushing by her side to which Harry was about to hook them in which they had no time to deal with the three of them.

Uma: "What do you want? Making another lie for us to follow?"

Mal: "No, because I need your help. I know you hate me, but we need to save everyone."

Speaking to her in which the pirate girl didn't trust him as the two looked right at them in which she scuffs to which the two were going walk away, that was until Trick stood in their way as the sea witch daughter wasn't in the mood.

Trick: "Uma, you and I always thought Mal was, well evil. To which I believe she, but now she found out something. As well as me, in which that we all care our own kind. You don't care for Auradon, hell I don't give a crap. I protect this stink hole because it's for Evie, Jay and Carlos, they've been through hell as well you have being raised by villains. To which I'll fight for you, as well Harry."

Talking like if he was a hero in which the two listen to his words feeling like they could trust him, one second he was like a bull ready to rampage through her. Now he was trying to save the day? This girl really didn't understand this guy. Breathing in softly, Uma looks at her as well Trick thinking about it as she crosses her arms.

Uma: "What about you? Did his words somehow get into you? Or are you doing this because your a queen?"

Asking in which Mal, had it coming to which she decided to answer her rival by showing her right hand as Mal focuses softly making it emit a green like fire. The two pirates looked at it to which she didn't say anything, most of her magic revolves around her saying a rhythm. However now it was different, it flickered to which she diminished it.

Mal: "Because I know I was a idiot, that I should have stick to what I truly am. A VK, to which you are two, you two don't have to save Auradon. But you protect the isle and make sure Audrey nor Oogie go after them, the children don't deserve what is happening right now."

To which the two still felt like they couldn't trust her, looking at Gamma seeing how he was the one that was from the future looked at him if they could trust her. He had a rather puzzled like face to which he nods seeing how he was trusting Mal.

Gamma: "Although you care less about this land, I believe you are someone that will fight for your people. In which, I will fight with you. Not for the future, but all VK."

Harry: "Huh, I still believe your full of it as well don't care about us with that get up."

Replying to his speech in which the three looked at him seeing if he or Uma would join them, to which Harry soon shows a smile as well aims his hook.

Harry: "But, if this gives me a excuse to let out my anger on someone else then you. I'm done with it."

In which he was joining them as Uma did so as well, Mal smiled at how Uma was going help them. To which, the five felt a cold like feeling coming across them to which they hear a boastful like laughter in which they saw a shadow creeping up above the school.

_"How sweet, the traitor is redeemed. Though it will matter less, after you see the true power of evil in the hands of someone truly dark."_

Spoke Oogie, as his face appeared across the school like a mist in which they hear a wicked like laughter which came from the top of the building to which lighting thundered above them. Looking upwards, they saw Audrey as well her holding Maleficent's staff as well Celia who was captured by her in which the corrupt girl was holding her captive.

Audrey: "Come and save your friend!"

Yelling downwards as Mal saw the face of Celia as she looked terrified as well trying to break free, this kind of sight made her eyes glow green to which the four stood back as purple smoke surrounded her. Shooting upwards like a rocket, a dragon flew up in the air trying to head right at Audrey as the dragon let out a might roar which she looked terrifying with the full moon behind her. Trick, jaw dropping at the sight quickly takes a photo of her in which the three look at him with a glare.

Trick: "What? You think your getting a pic like this everyday?"

Asking them to which Mal tried to get close to Audrey as the corrupt Auradonian fired energy blasts from the staff, avoiding the blasts the dragon continued to fly more as the four watched from below in which the shadow of Oogie kept them busy as he kept them cornered as well kept them blocked from trying to aide the dragon.

Uma: "You seriously have father issues."

Trick: "No crap I do.."

Answering her to which Oogie showed a horrifying face as well became a shadowy snake as he snaps his jaws at them as the four jumped away from them.

Trick: "That's my freaking father!"

As Gamma, pulls out a small like device in which he begins firing at it as his weapon emitted a light like firing onto the shadow as well making Oogie avoid getting shot at. He kept shooting as he stirs the shadow snake away as Uma saw how Mal was getting blasted by the scepter, seeing how Mal wasn't going to stand a chance she holds onto her necklace and rushed towards her.

Harry: "I don't suppose to have anything projectile weapons eh?"

Trick: "No! Gamma here either broke them or there back in the woods."

To which, the future VK goes to his bowler hat and presses something in the bottom of it, quickly enough the hat changes into a metallic like blaster. The two looked shocked as he splits it apart making it two rifles as he hands them to the two.

Trick: "Exactly where the hell do you get these toys?"

Gamma: "Make them."

Replying to him as three begin to fire off light like energy rounds into the shadow as it quickly avoids the shoots as well continues to move away from them in which they tried to catch up with the shadow. Uma, now having a chance soon see's Mal holding onto the ember in which she was going add her magic to the mix as the dragon notices her.

Uma: "I'm here girl, your fighting for us. So this is my fight to, I'm not going anywhere."

Not going to walk away which made the dragon smile at her to which she shows a tear in her eye, holding her necklace she tries to focus any kind of magic she had within her to help the ember as she chants the same words Mal spoke in the forest.

Uma: "Regain your might and ignite!"

Repeating the words more to which it glows more as the ember was faintly glowing, however not to much in which Mal watched out for Audrey's blast as it needed a bit more power. The three kept fighting the shadow Oogie as he avoided the shows as he soon changes his form into that of a spider as he uses his shadowy like legs to attack theirs. The legs could affect their shadows to which they had to be careful and not get pierced by the long legs, Trick notices Uma trying to help in which her magic wouldn't be enough as the ember needed a lot more power.

Trick: "Guys, I gotta go. Hold my pops off."

Telling them quick in which Harry was about to say something until he gets hit by a leg falling onto the ground, rushing over he see's the ember glowing small like to which he growls at how it wasn't getting enough juice.

Trick: "Your going need a boost my captain."

Uma: "The ember needs magic, not regenerative skills you idiot!"

Speaking at him to which they took cover from Audrey's blasting as well Mal to which if they didn't end it quick. She was going to continue to rampage across the school, not saying anything he holds onto Uma's necklace to which a static like energy came from his hands to which he was somehow helping increase Uma's necklace.

Trick: "Who said anything about healing?"

In which he tried to focus his soul into the necklace as the ember began to glow more as Uma looked surprised at this to which they were going to try again with making the ember glow.

Uma and Trick: "Regain your light and ignite. Regain your light and ignite. Regain your light and ignite!"

Chanting to which the blue ember began glowing like never before to which it was fully charged, letting out a roar Mal soon flies above the top of the building seeing Audrey looking at Mal in which she wasn't afraid as the dark princess fires energy bolts of out the scepter. Mal, fires the ember at her to which the two were at a standstill as the amount of magic they put into it as Trick falls on his knee's unable to stand as Uma was able to catch him.

Uma: "You have magic?"

Trick: "No, I have a soul that my mother gave me. In which it can help knock off Audrey right off her feet."

Smiling to which the two see how Mal was holding off the girl, turning right at the others Gamma was holding off Oogie to the point where he changes his shape into that of a gorilla as the shadow creature punches Gamma's shadow as well slams him across the area as well throws him at several tree's. Changing back into his original shape, Shadow Oogie charges at Uma and Trick in which he pulls out his sword and stabs the shadow as Oogie screams in pain.

Trick: "I ain't falling for that trick old man, not going work with me."

_"Clever boy, but try to fight me when you can't touch me physically!"_

In which he grabs his sons shadow and drags him across the concrete of the stairs as well of the grass to which Uma watched as well see's Gamma and Harry on the ground as she rushes to them to see if they were ok. The shadow Oogie continued to drag his son across the field as he was right not getting his face covered in rocks, dirt as well different types of minerals as he soon gets thrown across into the forest as he stands up looking around the place.

_"I still don't get it my boy, why fight for Auradon? They don't care about you as well you don't them. Why not rule it? I'm only using that Audrey girl since she has a hatred at Mal."_

To which the VK kept his vigilance as well looked around seeing where he would strike as he soon gets several things thrown at him to which they were sharp like sticks. They were easy to dodge however, some of them made him fall right off his legs as well stabbed onto his feet and drops on the ground. He soon see's a shadow which looked like a bat to which he grabs the ears as the way he did it was by letting his shadow grab onto it.

_"You are the most dangerous VK as well I the most infamous monster, we should be feared as emperors!"_

Trick: "Yeah, not my style. I prefer running around then ruling like your fat ass might.."

Before saying, he goes on another ride as the bat soon flies across the ground to which he held onto the shadow ears as well avoiding several objects in the way. Trying to find somewhere to stop, he lands right onto a rock as the shadow bat Oogie wasn't able to escape. Biting his teeth, he tried to pull his ears off until Oogie became a shadow like bull to which he hits him hard as well lands onto the ground.

_"Well you still don't know how much power you have, you were able to help Uma with her necklace. Imagine what else you can do."_

In which Trick avoided the shadow bull trying to run over him as it was troublesome as he tried his best to not get trampled or runover by his father. He kept focus remembering of the words that Evie told him, don't let his anger takeover as the shadow disappears again in which Trick kept watch of his surroundings as well kept focus. Looking around the tree's, he was beginning to feel the same thing like when he was growing up not knowing when his father was coming.

_"You may act like this, macho masked vigilante. But your still afraid, you just can't admit it because your afraid of what she might think..."_

Oogie spoke in a dark like manner as he soon notices something walking through the woods, it was figure to which appeared of that of Evie as the shadow was fully fleshed out as well had light yellow looking at him. Walking towards him, Trick merely flinches to which he couldn't attack her as she soon punches his face making him fall onto the ground.

Shadow Evie: _"I can't believe I could ever love you.."_

The evil version spoke as Trick tried to think of it as his fathers false images as he tried to punch her, however the shadow girl moves from the side and puts him in a armlock to which she kept it tight.

Shadow Evie: _"If you think I'll forgive you just because you protect us, your wrong. Your still a psychopath as well hurt people for fun."_

In which Trick soon kicks her leg getting away from the shadow as well watch the shadow Evie walk towards him in which she smiles evil like in which Trick couldn't walk towards her as he moved back.

Shadow Evie: _"It's possible I might go to Chad, he wasn't exactly disgusting like you. As well has many things in which you don't have."_

Continuing to taunt him as Trick merely got angered as he tried to find his father somewhere, in which he looks away from the shadow construct of Evie in which he begins swinging across the area until he felt his fist hit the shadow form. He see's the evil shadow fall onto the ground in which he looks shocked at what at what he has done, in which the shadow Evie begins to dissolve as well show a face of fear to which he gets taken by the ploy to which he tried to save her.

Trick: "No! No! No!"

Screaming afraid like as he touches the ground trying to see if he could save her, to which there was no sign of the shadow construct to which Oogie had deceived him. Slowly forming behind him, Oogie stood behind him as he slowly forms as he looked at the boy.

_"I'm sorry my son, I promise. I will make sure you will never be broken again."_

To which he was about to end him there as he was about to choke him, that was until he was shot by Gamma as the shadow soon see's him in which the monster dissolves back and escapes. He along with Harry rush over to see Trick scared half to death almost seeing this in which they tried to snap it out of him, however the two soon hear that of lighting to which Gamma and Harry couldn't stay with Trick as they headed back to the school in which Trick followed them.

_**Later**_

Coming right back at the school, they saw Mal and Celia getting Audrey from the building to which they saw a shadow Oogie to which he was holding onto the staff in which he smiled at how it glowed. The two VK girls moved the unconscious girl away to which they knew this type of sight of one of the most dangerous individual having Mal's staff.

Celia: "Oh sh.."

Oogie: "You said it kid."

Replying to the young VK as he hits the bottom of the staff to which a dark green light began to shine down as they were blind by the light, however they could hear a maniacal like as the light soon dissolved away. A horrifying sight was shown to which revealed a revived Oogie, his appearance looked like that of his holiday king form in which he had on spikes across the sides as well his eyes looked dark yellow as he smiled at them in which the situation look now worse then ever.

Harry: "Is it possible that he might not want to fight?"

Asking in a sheepish like tone in which they didn't know what his next move would, whatever it be would be worse then what Audrey could do.


	11. Aftermath of the the corrupt Audrey

_**"I may not have enough strength in me to stand, or rather make a good comment about the situation. But I think Celia summed it up the most before my dad completed her sentence. To which, I have to say is the only nice thing he did not making her swear. Though in this situation, I think it was a good thing sense I should say it because of how royalty screwed we are at the fact that my dad is back in the bag, has a form that could possibly break Ben's dad as well Harold and lastly he has the staff to which he can conquer all of Auradon. I really hope I don't get blame for this, not to mention I'm still a bit messed up from being fooled by shadow Evie. That was the most messed up thing he has done in for a while, using my heart against me is one of the best ways to beat a man in love. Use the girl of his dreams against him, can't believe I had to be the one that fell for it. That's something Hades used on Hercules, if there was ever a time to call upon backup I'd seriously hope it was now. Cause we got a over powered resurrected Boogeyman ready to totally, $#% our #$! up."**_

* * *

The five VK looked at that of the resurrected Oogie to which he was now holding onto the scepter, before anyone could do anything he pushes that of Uma, Harry as well Gamma across the field as they land hard onto the ground. Oogie chuckled at the new power he had as he looked at Mal as well Trick who looked tired from the fight they had done in which he rubs the top of the green gem on the top.

Oogie: "Oh the damage I could do with this kind of power."

Laughing a bit at what he could do with this new found energy to Mal, not going let him has her eyes glow green to which she was about to say a spell until he raises his hand at her in which Mal stops.

Oogie: "Easy little queenie, although I do want to destroy you all like a fresh batch of beetles. I think your already got beaten enough as it ease, I'll let you guys recuperate for the rest of the night. Seeing how your best chance is now a wreck."

Pointing at his son to which Trick lost half of his strength because of giving most of it to Uma's necklace as well having his father torment him with that of a fake Evie messing with his heart to which they wouldn't stand a chance.

Mal: "Your not going get away with this."

Oogie: "Oh I know baby dragon, but I need to make sure to end you all in the most Oogie way possible. That, I think a large group of the most ruthless criminals might be good. To that end, have sweet dreams~"

To which he lets out a wicked as well sinister laughter at the group to which he soon becomes a shadowy like fog as he slowly diminishes from their sight as well makes his escape. They breathed a bit relieved at how they didn't need a fight as Mal looked at Trick in which they begun to notice something, most of the sky that had clouds around it was moving away as Mal looked along with Celia that of familiar faces. Ben plus the others that were previously stone went back to normal as they saw most of the field torn up as well scorched to which they messed a fight.

Dude: "Woah, smells like dragon fire as well burnt wood."

The talking dog announced in which they soon see that of Mal as well Celia holding onto Audrey as they thought they won. However, they see Trick wounded horribly as well that of not able to stand on his feet. Looked at the sight, they began to rush over to them as Trick soon passed out from how much he has been through in which he lands right onto the ground in which they have missed a lot.

Ben: "What happened, where's Oogie?"

Asking to which he looks at Mal as they all begun to notice her green eyes still being there in which they didn't fade like before, there was a lot to tell them. For now, they had to check if the others were alright as well make sure that the others were ok as well awoken from their nightmares as well their stone like prison. Back in the forest, Chad was trying to find his way out of the forest to which he was able to find the roar in which he knew this way to which he thinks he could get away from this.

Chad: "I am so done, I'm making sure to move right out of this kingdom. Going back to my parents house and make sure to never come back to this school again!"

In which for most of his time, he had been attacked as well terrified all kinds of individuals who were strange or wicked. Ben had seriously made a horrible decision doing this as maybe Audrey was right, as he continued to walk he doesn't notice that of Oogie who he bumps into as he falls right onto the pavement as the blonde haired prince looks at him.

Oogie: "Huh, you know son had the right idea to mess with you. Your are by far the most easiest human to torment."

Chad: "Yeah, will I'm done."

In which he stands up not going to be afraid in which he poorly puts up his hands as well looks at the monster in which he was about to fight him.

Oogie: "Is this a joke? Cause I'm really interested since I just got brought back from the dead now."

Curious in which he has never seen anyone stand up at him in which Chad was the first seeing how he had no powers or skills as well a weapon. Chad, soon punches his stomach in which Oogie burps out a snake to which it bites him in the neck as Chad screams in pain as well falls onto the ground. The Boogeyman watches him to which he rubs his cloth like chin to which he gets curious of how Chad might be useful to which he puts on a wicked like smile as the scepter glowed.

Oogie: "You know something Chad? Your right, I think in order to pride yourself in this 'state' your in. I think, a makeover is at vised."

In which he touches the head of Chad with the staff to which he soon laughs at how Chad screamed in pain, it could be heard from across the forest as he was right now going to be used for a nefarious as well destructive like plan to takeover Auradon as well exact revenge on everyone that has done him ill.

* * *

The morning had come as right now, most of Auradon had been freed from their slumber and stone imprisonment to which everyone was still shaken up by the nightmares Oogie had given each of the residence. Right now Audrey, being manipulated by that of Oogie's darkness as well Maleficent's staff had her weaken to the point where should couldn't awaken from the after affect. Mal, as well Ben was in the room along with Celia and Uma to which the others were right now helping out the others would had awoken from their nightmares.

Ben: "Is there a way to help her?"

Mal: "No, my magic or that of Uma can't help her. I used the ember to counter my mothers staff, in which the only one who can possible save her. Is my uncle, Hades."

Telling him in a upset like tone to which she hated the idea, however that was still not as bad that Oogie was right now running around with a powerful item that can wreck havoc across the kingdom. So far he had given them time to heal their wounds as well time to get their forces ready.

Uma: "Ill go and get him, if he'll listen to me. Still not liking this place, so I might just go back."

Insisting that she didn't want to stay here any longer as well return back to the isle to protect it. When they were getting everyone to safety, she was told by Gamma about other individuals that might be dangerous to which they needed to be watched over. Who better to watch it then the one girl was still a VK through and through.

Celia: "From how much I've seen, I know now that the Isle needs to be protected as well. I'm coming to."

Wanting to join in as well to which this was a shocking surprise as Mal gives her a hug sorry about what had happened, in which she looks at Uma as the two merely looked sadden.

Mal: "I, was a idiot doing this. If, there was any other way. I would make it up, in which I will. Once this is over, I'm going make things right for everyone."

Looking at her as well Uma to which this wasn't going be the end, the next objective was that of getting some help as well getting Trick back on his feet as he was right now in a room on the bed healing from the fight that cost him a lot of his life. Right outside, was Jay and Carlos looking after everyone as well them looking relieved that Jane and Lonnie were ok as well safe, so far after they were imprisoned in stone she had to be caught up on a lot of stuff such as learning that his boyfriend's mom might not be from this world to which was quite shocking. Jane was also surprised as to which the girl was a bit surprised but still to which she still loved him either way.

Lonnie: "So, you have a possible powerful parent then Jafar? That is really cool."

Jay: "Yeah, hope that my mother isn't exactly as nuts as my dad. Like one time when I got a lamp, he rubbed it so hard that it broke."

Expressing that he hope that his mom might be a bit better, Carlos possibly the same to think that he thought that his dad might be less crazy then his mother. As this continued, Uma along with Celia came down as they were able to find Gil and Harry who was right now having a huge basket of food to which it was that of something he took from the inside.

Uma: "Hate to cut and run but, we need to get Hades."

To which made the two girls looked shocked as well Jay and Carlos to which they didn't know why the god of the underworld was coming here as it was a insane like idea to do this.

Harry: "Apparently the only idea to bring back Audrey from her slumber, is by getting a really dangerous person to do it. That's why were going to get him."

Gil: "Also, staying on the isle. Is it ok that I take this?"

To which he was holding the basket as seeing how it would be the last time, Jay nodded as well handed Harry a sword that he was able to get from the knights in which Harry had admired back in the room where he fought the knights.

Harry: "If you are going back, at least take a sword that can really make you intimidating."

Making a joke which made the pirate smile as the two shook each others hand in a show of natural respect while Carlos hugs the four, they soon begin to head into the car where David. Freed from his stone like imprisonment would escort them to which it was the least it could do.

David: "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's slow. I got enough food so everyone can get some on the isle."

Seeing how this wasn't exactly a good thing to see these four VK, who were once evil before and now helped protect Auradon was going back to the isle. He opens the door in which they went inside, Celia hugs David to which this was something unexpected in which he returns the hug as she heads inside of the car as the driver soon drives them away as well back to the isle as the sight was not exactly something to see as Jay and Carlos as well the others remained silent to which this was a sad thing.

_**Later**_

Instead of being in the same place as the others, Evie took Trick back to her house as right now within the building was the orange skin boy who was right now in a bed looking outside as he hadn't leave the place or let anyone in. Not even Evie, since he was afraid that it could be another sneak attack that Oogie did to him. Right in the living room was Evie as she, Streak as well Dizzy were hopping that Trick would be coming out with a expression of something insane but he didn't. He's been inside of the room since this morning.

Dizzy: "I can't believe what Oogie did to him, how could a monster like that do to his own son?"

Not understanding to which the two couldn't tell her why Oogie did it, there were somethings that not even they could tell her. The door slowly opened in which the three stood up seeing that of Yen Sid, who was right now the only one that was allowed to come inside in which he had went in to check if he was alright as the elderly sorcerer showed a face of sadness.

Yen Sid: "He has already healed his wounds, it's just trauma that he had faced has caused him to stay isolated. To which, it is not for his safety but for yours."

Stating what has happened to the unkillable VK in which somehow they could understand it, whatever Oogie did made Trick keep his distance away from everyone. Even the closest people he has come to care for.

Evie: "Is it possible to help him? Because I don't care that Oogie is around with that damn stick, I want my Trick back."

Expressing that no matter what Oogie could do to him, Trick could make it out. Or rather she would help him in which the sorcerer looked at the fire in her eyes seeing how she wouldn't stop until she could help him.

Yen Sid: "If possible, if you can show that you still love him. He might be able to forget the fear that Oogie gave him, in which what you must do will require heart. As well the one thing that he has come to know then what his father has taught him."

To which, they looked at the side of the door in which they saw his two swords as well his mask hanging near the side in which if they were going to help Trick get back on his feet. They would need to do it in the one way that is by showing him there was someone else like him, showing a face of confidence Evie knew what she had to do in which she grabs his mask and heads to her design room to which the two didn't know what she had in mind. Yen Sid, however knew it to which he hope that this presence of compassion would help Trick beat this fear as well prepare him for what Oogie had instore for him as well everyone else.

* * *

Right in the forest, was several goons who were right now backing their things as well were rushing at the same place where Trick came to look for answers. Half of the low lives were planning on getting out of Auradon as well far away from here since now Oogie was brought back from the dead and was ready to conquer again.

"I can't believe out of all the most insane villains, Oogie would be the one that would try and conquer Auradon."

Spoke a barbarian as he had several treasures that he was able to take before getting out of his hideout to which most of the men inside had belongings as well others things they had taken with them as they planned on leaving.

"How do we get out, do we have a truck or something?"

Spoke a minion in which he panicked like crazy as soon enough, they begun to hear something outside as they all flinched at the sight to which they grabbed several axes and weapons waiting for whatever to come out. As they waited impatient like, they notice the door open slowly as well saw something walking to it, before someone could say anything the door soon was ripped off the hedges as well tossed outside as most of the criminals didn't know what did it. A faint green like appeared as they all saw Oogie, who came right in to which he showed a sinister like smile as well looking at the criminals, thugs and thieves that looked like they were ready to leave.

Oogie: "Gentlemen, why in the rush? There's no need to run from little old me, I'm just here to give the good news that you. Are all working for the Boogieman."

Speaking in a manner of glee as well walking inside to which he looks at that of the troll like bartender waiting for a drink to which he quickly gets him one. The men watched as they didn't know what to do in which they should either run or take the scepter since it could be used by anyone.

"What makes you think that we would follow you? Let alone fight all the VK, those aurodonians as well that of your psycho bastard Tri.."

Before one of the men could speak, the door that was supposedly ripped out was sent flying back inside of the establishment to which it hits the man before he could make the insult. Oogie wasn't fazed by it as he soon got his drink, watching someone else walking in the people saw that of Cinderella's son Chad. Who was right now changed into that of a mindless like beast with his arms and lugs buffed up as well having horns on his head in which he growled at them in a beast like manner.

Oogie: "Because, in exchange of your services. I will make sure every man, human or creature will be rich. As well rule this kingdom, as well expand across the country to the point where we show them all what evil really is."

In which he fires a small spell at the map of Auradon as it soon began to change into the state of Oogie, where it was covered in villains along with monsters that rules separate parts of the kingdom piece by piece. The monster Chad, walks by his master to which the Boogie man waited for a answer in which he finished his drink and slams it onto the ground.

Oogie: "If that won't get your attention, then I'll make you a mindless animal. Like this numb skull, so what will it be? Either rule with me like royalty? Or serve me as a monster."

Asking them all as there was no point in the matter of objecting him, as Oogie soon made the door be brought back in the same place as they had to choice. Soon enough, the small bar showed a green like light as well had screams coming from within as it was the people that didn't want to join him. The ones, that joined him were the lucky ones as this would be the start of Oogie's new kingdom, a truly dark kingdom where villains would rule the land. And he, would be the king of it all.


	12. All it takes is one kiss

_**"Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk yo you again, I have tried to ignore what I saw last night. However the fact that the matter is I can't get out of my room without thinking about seeing a shadow construct from my father. It's like the bathroom, in a tub surrounded by nothing but that of drawings of people that I lost because how I acted as well having weapons surrounding every corner of the place. Not knowing who would come through the door, at least the others are safe from me to which no one would come inside. Least of all Dizzy, if she saw me like this acting like a psycho then she would feel more scared of me. Streak, from what I was told had helped the others find other people that was turned to stone in which he as well Jane, Gil as well Miley brought them to the remains of the Natural Museum to which when they were freed looked at the fours as they were heroes. The sound of hearing him getting some attention was a bit nice, just hope that he could get the same type of courage once Oogie comes and does something, in which I hope I can get back up as well ready to kill him before he does anything."**_

* * *

Back at Auradon prep was Adam as well Belle in which they stayed by Audrey's side as they were awaiting for the arrival of their most dangerous enemy, Hades. So far when they were told about bringing him over to save Audrey was that of a nightmare. However, he was the only one that would be able to awaken Audrey as the poor girl was suffering from the effects of the scepter. Ben, who was in the room as well paced around the room as he hope that he wouldn't try anything in which he saw Mal outside waiting for the arrival.

Adam: "Are you sure that he won't betray us?"

Ben: "He is Mal's family, however he's being watched by Gamma. So I don't think he would try anything."

His son as well the fact that after he changed into a beast, Ben felt more control then ever as he soon see's a limo driving to the front of the castle in which it stopped. Right now, several guards along with Harold and Gamma stood at the ready with Ruby and Miley as the four looked at who was coming out. David, walked out in which he lowers his head as he opens the door to which he soon brings out none other then Hades. His hands and legs chained like if he was a animal, he looked around as well the four teens looking right at him as well Mal. Who's eyes were now changed to that of green in which he smiled at how she had changed, it must have been from the ember she used.

Hades: "I guess you were able to stop whatever was trying to destroy this place, as well unlock something else within you."

Smiling at her in which Mal nodded to him in which Harold and Gamma lead the god inside, she kept herself on guard if he would try anything as the two other girls did the same as they wouldn't let a chain Hades catch them off guard. He was still dangerous to which as Hades merely looked around the place as it wasn't that much.

Hades: "So junior, how's my nephew doing? Still being the wonder boy?"

Harold: "He's being a hero, as well making sure that no other villains try to hurt the people I care for."

Hades: "Right, because now that a hero hurts someone they turn the blame on the villain eh?"

Asking him to which the demigod didn't have a comeback to which they soon lead him to the room where he saw the king as well his parents, as well by the bed that of a sleeping Audrey in which it didn't look so good. Mal, joins them in which she looks at him as the god chuckles at the sight of it.

Hades: "You know, for a while I thought it was funny. That one of your own tried to destroy you all because of jealousy, makes you think that you didn't imprison all of the evil didn't ya?"

Asking Adam in which, the two men looked at each other snarling like if they were beasts to which Belle stood between them as well Mal as they had to make sure they didn't fight. Seeing how that there would be pointless, he looks at Mal seeing how there was enough trouble as it is in which he looks at Mal to which he turns to her showing his chains as he waits for his hands to be free as he needed to be free to do this. Mal, takes the key out from her pocket to which unlocks his cuffs as he soon felt his wrists.

Mal: "Hope you still can show us that underworld magic."

In which, she gives Hades his ember as the god's hair soon burned brightly with blue fire as he showed a smile in which he felt like himself.

Hades: "I am, the underworld."

To which he walks over to Audrey as he starts to loosen himself as well get ready, as this happens he begins to make the ember glow as he begins to focus on restoring Audrey, as this happened the group saw how the god was helping them. As this continued, he begins to notice something off as there was a green like aura coming off the sleeping child as it was magic from that of Maleficent.

Belle: "What's happening?"

Asking out of concern to which Gamma, walks over in which the cyborg scans the sleeping girl as well that of the ember in which he looked at how both of their magic was reacting to one another.

Gamma: "Apparently when Audrey used the scepter as well had Oogie by her side, he leached off it's power as well her lifeforce. She's not dead, but the process will take about several hours before Audrey can awaken."

To which Hades would have to remain here as the god sighs as this was true, Oogie was a powerful monster to which he knew that he would do something. It was like if this was placed here for just the reason, as they listen Miley. Began to have a premonition of what the words the VK said, she begins to see that of the enchanted forest with that of a dark presence coming from the deepest parts as well that of a figure of evil in which it made the girl accidentally pushes a vase of flowers which interrupted everyone's attention on the Hades trying to heal Audrey.

Miley: "Oogie wants him here, he's going try and take the ember."

Figuring out the monsters idea as he planned to have Hades come over as well use the ember, then he would swoop in to which he would take it as well become more powerful then ever. In which Adam had to put the kingdom on high alert, have the guards roam across the enchanted forest to which they would look for Oogie.

Ruby: "No, my king. It would lead to the loss of lives, we need to fight him."

Adam: "I can't risk you all, your still young."

Speaking at them to which they all looked at that of most of them in which they weren't children anymore, they were young adults that have been through fight after fight in which they weren't going to let others fight others battle their own.

Mal: "We can't let you protect us any longer, this is our fight. We brought it to your home, so it's up to us to fix it."

Belle: "But how? We can use Fairy god mothers magic as well Yen Sid to hold him off, but that won't stop the help Oogie might get."

As she heard those words to which Mal knew what she had to do as she looks at Ben going over to give him a quick kiss as well trusting him to watch her uncle aiding Audrey, she turns away to which the others knew what she was going do as Miley joins her as she knew where Mal was going go to help with this fight. Hades, still focusing on helping out Audrey see's the look of Mal showing no signs of fear as well knew what she was going do to save this kingdom she cared about in which he chuckled at the heroes as they didn't know why he laughed.

Hades: "You guys really don't know what she is, she isn't just going be your simple queen."

To which almost sounded like a insult coming from him as Adam along with Harold was going hit him, but Gamma stops the two to which Hades didn't stop healing Audrey.

Hades: "You can make he look like queen as well change her appearance as well her emotions making her seem weak. She is a VK, as well something more to which, I think is more terrifying then even Oogie himself."

Sounding optimistic as he knew Mal could handle this situation as well make sure to stop Oogie, Ben so as well though to the only chance if she could get everyone ready before the attack. To which if she can, they might have a chance at surviving the attack Oogie would be leading.

_**Later**_

At Evie's four hearts was Mal and Miley walking over to check on how Trick was getting better as Jay and Carlos was there as well in which they tried to help out their fallen friend. The looks of the two's faces showed that of no success as they along with Dizzy and Streak were right now eating some cake.

Miley: "How's T?"

Carlos: "He's getting a bit better, though now he's keeping his distance from Evie. Whatever he did made him keep his distance from her, as well Dizzy to where Oogie made him believe that she doesn't love him."

Explaining what had happened to which Mal found that hard to believe, no matter what kind of hell that he was put through as well injury he had received he would always love Evie.

Mal: "Where's Evie?"

Asking them to which Dizzy leads the two inside to where her friend was, Streak thinking maybe Trick was alright walks in to which the others follow as the two groups of three soon head to separate rooms from the different sides of the house. Heading to Evie's designing room, she knocks onto the door to which that the three could hear that of the sewing machine as well that of stapling sounds in which she was making something.

Dizzy: "When Yen Sid left, he told Evie that the only way that she could get him out of this funk is if she showed him that she loves him. As well show it in a way that Oogie couldn't do for him."

Mal: "How? Have her try to make a brand new suit for..."

Before answering, the door opens to which the two girls soon noticed that Evie used all of her resources to design that of a new type of clothing not for Trick. It was for her, the design was that of black, red and white like if it was ordinary clothing but it was one piece. The arms as well legs were armored to where it looked like a lighter suit for Trick. Evie, was standing in front of it to which Mal and Dizzy walked in as the girl notices them and smiles to them in which she was glad that they came.

Evie: "Sorry I couldn't call you guys, was a bit busy. I also heard about Hades helping Audrey, pretty much a good time since I made this."

Showing them her very own suit to which she was going wear for when Oogie attacked in which Mal looks at it, the fabric felt just like Trick as it was also stretchy like in which this was new.

Miley: "It's like my Holiday girl suit, only much more sleeker."

Noticing how her arms and knee's had armor on the side as well was a blend of gold, blue as well red with a hint of black on the sides. Mal, merely looked at the suit in silence seeing how her friend, one of the nicest as well princess like girl for her to ever meet was slowly becoming that of a masked vigilante like Trick to which this made her worried.

Mal: "E, I know how you and T are crazy for one another. But, you know he'll love you no matter what you do."

Giving her hope that Trick will be able to shake whatever Oogie did to him, but the look on her face showed otherwise to which for so long Evie has tried to make him turn down his mask and try to live like a normal person. However, this is normal for him, being a masked fighter as well chasing after criminals in which it was time to change as well.

Evie: "I know, he'd love me even if I was a witch. But now, I'm going make sure that he has a girl ready as well set to handle anything."

As she walks to a table in which she looks at a domino like silver metal mask to which would protect her identity as well keep people from guessing who she is. Meanwhile in the other room, Streak and the others looked at Trick to which he was now wearing his school clothing as his trickster suit was on the bed to which he hasn't worn it since his encounter with Oogie.

Jay: "Wait, so your not going fight?"

Trick: "Yeah, really chicken I know. But If I go out and try to fight my father he'll do the same thing, he might do it to three of you."

Warning them that he might hurt them if they were by his side, Oogie was good at manipulation as well using others against one another. If he did that to him, the others wouldn't be able to survive. Carlos, watching this to which he walks over and notices his mask. Picking it up he looks at it in which he delivers a hard like slap to which he hits Trick's face as the others looked surprised as well Trick seeing how he didn't expect that.

Carlos: "This is ridiculous, out of all the times that you want to give up now is the time? We got Oogie on the run and everyone is going to get ready for a epic fight, and we need our masked psycho, not a guy who's letting is girlfriend being more strong. If she can be strong then you can to."

Acting bold to him as Trick, looking shocked slowly stands up looking at his reflection in the mirror looking at himself in which maybe he was right. He can't let Evie be the one to fight this battle alone as he didn't want to be a coward. Back in the other room was Evie looking at her reflection in which they were having doubts about one another in which Evie was going fight like him, while Trick was going to try and be like her to which his fighting might hurt others. Walking over to that of a plush like heart she notices several pins in it as the girls se her doubting herself in which she gets serious.

Evie: _"Don't freak out, it's okay. 'Cause true love can save the day and I think we feel the same. But I don't know."_

Singing in which she believed that their love could help them face Oogie, but she didn't know if Trick's heart could help him fight his father. Looking at a book on the side, she opens it to see several pictures of her and Trick together during their time here in Auradon as they were either having fun or doing things that were sometimes crazy or strange to others.

Evie: _"When we met, it was sweet. He was oh so into me, seems like things are meant to be but I don't know."_

To which she places the book back on the table and decides to lay on it thinking about if he could still be the same like before as Mal and the others saw their friend singing her heart out in which she turns that of the stuff crow he got for her when they met on the isle.

Evie: _"Does he love me? Or does he love me not? Do I love him? And is it strong enough?"_

In which she does a pose in which it was that of her thinking about Trick in which her foot began to tap to the singing as well the others as it was catchy.

Evie: _"One kiss."_

_"One kiss."_

Evie: _"It all comes down to this, one kiss."_

_"One kiss. Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

Mal, Miley and Dizzy sang as back up singers in which Evie, soon begins to dance around the place thinking about her helping her boyfriend get his strength back in which the three watch this display of affection.

Evie and the girls: _"One kiss, One kiss, this moment could be it."_

They all sang together in which she looks at the suit she design in which Evie hope it could knock some sense into him as well get his spirits up as this would be the only way to help him.

Evie: _" I, I, I wanna know, so here I go."_

In which she soon was about to get suited up in which the three girls looked at Evie about to do it until she stops feeling like the moment wasn't set in which the three looked upset. Back in the other room, Trick was rubbing the back side of his head as well straightening his jacket trying to get his coolness back as well try to be his normal self as the men watched him.

Trick: _"Keep it cool, keep it calm. Think she's loved me all along, but maybe I got it wrong so I don't know."_

Thinking that he might have lost her in which he seats down on a chair as well knocks down a practice dummy that hade several weapons into it as he looked upset. He stands up as well kicks the chair away as he looks at the reflection of himself.

Trick: _"She's so good, got my back_. _But maybe I'm just too bad. __Could we be a perfect match? Now, I don't know."_

To which the mirror shatters at his exposed face in which he looks at them not noticing how the mirror breaking as Jay and the others place there hands up not saying anything at this strange omen.

Trick: _"Does she love me? for what I really am? Do I love her, because she more stronger?"_

Seeing how she was much more braver then spins around and jumps on the bed, he grabs a cowboy hat as well seats on the chair in a strange pose leaving the boys clueless.

Trick: _"One kiss."_

_"One kiss."_

Trick: _"It all comes down to this, one kiss."_

_"One kiss. Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

The boys singed with him as Trick moved across the place like a dancer as well acting like a dancer in a club to which this was quite a strange sight, moving his feet across the place as he soon does some smooth like dancing.

Trick and the boys: _"One kiss, One kiss, this moment could be it."_

Singing together as Trick notices his school mask as he grabs it to which he looked strange at it as he has become more comfortable with his trickster mask.

Trick: "_ I, I, I wanna know, so here I go."_

In which he soon puts it on as he looked ready to meet Evie, the two were going to leave their rooms in which their friends watched. However, both Trick and Evie didn't leave as the two soon left the other way as they soon went outside as both sides didn't understand why they did this action.

Trick and Evie: _"I feel my heartbeat beating saying "It's gonna work". But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt." _

The two singing at the same time as they let their emotions out as well did some vibrate like movement as they had a lot in them in which they had to emit their selves to one another.

Evie: _"Either I will or I won't. What if I do and he don't? Is he my Romeo?"_

Questioning of him being a Romeo, as he had always been romantic as well spontaneous on most occasions to which the thought of him by her made Evie smile. Trick, turns to the building as he shakes his head as well moving his head letting the music guide him.

Trick: _"I don't know what I'm going say. What if I can and she won't? Is she my Juliet?"_

Thinking of her as to him she was always positive as well full of energy, not to mention sometimes flirtatious around him in which he begins to crack a smile as the three boys saw the song was helping him.

Trick and Evie: _"Oh, there's only one, one way to really know!"_

To which they soon stop as well begin to dance frantic like as well go throughout the house looking for their counterpart, the two groups soon try to catch up the lovebirds in which where the girls saw Evie taking some ribbons as well dances with them. Trick, was able to take some frying pans to which he soon bangs them like if they were drumsticks as he continued to do so as he flips them through the air as he throws them into the sink. Getting back to feeling himself, he does a backflip in which he does it through the hallway going to find Evie, to which she was outside looking for Trick as Mal and the others had trouble catching up with her.

Trick and Evie: _"Hey! One kiss, one kiss. It all comes down to this, one kiss, one kiss."_

The group: _"Oh, oh, oh!"_

Both of the VK teens sang as they were chasing after Trick and Evie as the two continued to look at each other in which it was like a game of cat and mouse.

Trick and Evie: _One kiss, one kiss. This moment could be it, I, I, I wanna know. So here I go.."_

In which Trick looks at the door as he was inside of the house while Evie was outside, the two looked nervous feeling like they were on the different sides as their friends watched them in suspense.

Evie: _"So here I, go."_

Singing to her friends as she walked to the door as Evie turned to the back looking at Mal and the others, in which the three girls insisted that she check if he was there as the blue haired VK nodded.

Trick: _"Here I, go."_

Doing the same as he had second thoughts as the boys merely point straight at the door seeing how his girl was on the other side to which the orange skin nods at them not waiting any longer.

Trick and Evie: _"Here I go!."_

Both singing together in which they were both trying to open the door, they were both holding onto the handle as they tried to open it. However, Evie pushed the door first in which the wood hits Trick's face in which he moves back as well holds his nose as Evie saw it to which she gasps as well tries not to laugh. Walking over to him, Evie looks if he was bleeding to which the two look at each other thinking about how much they have been through to land right in front of each other face to face.

Trick: "Ugh, I don't suppose we both heard each while we sang right?"

The others: "Yes!"

Interrupting him to which the two looked a bit embarrassed as Evie merely chuckles as she lifts his chin up as the two knew what they sang about in which the two deliver a kiss at each other as the others looked at the two in which it was quite the sight.

Jay: "Did you get a recording?"

Streak: "Oh yeah, big time."

As he opened up a phone showing the recording of Trick dancing around as they got their crazy VK back, now it was time to get ready for Oogie. To which they didn't know when he was going to come as well when strike.


	13. The last stand

_**"Wow, now if that wasn't a romantic duet then I don't know what a duet even is. But let's not forget the most important thing in which that is needed for this saga of heroes and villains, I'm back suckers! And now I'm going make Oogie pay for him screwing with my mind. Nobody screws with the king of screams and lives to tell the tale. In which this tale isn't about the forces of good and evil trying to live in harmony, it's about me being made to conqueror a place where I wasn't meant to be in. To which, I'm going to protect now for everyone I care for, as well make sure that Oogie knows that he didn't break me or have me scared anymore. That he unleashed something, a VK that has nothing to lose as well willing to take a thousand blades to the chest as well a thunderbolt land right on my head. To which I'm ready to fight, but there is one draw back. He might have help, to which I might require some assistance, not exactly the help from Adam as well the adults. No, this is a matter of vigilantes as if your going a madman with a staff that curse a entire kingdom. Your going need a group of valiant badass's to fight him, you know I'd say roundtable but I am so not cheesy like that, so it's time to get some reinforcements to have ourselves a Oogie showdown."**_

* * *

Back on the isle of the lost, Uma was right now getting most of the children to that of Dragon's hall as a haven to which she'd never believe that she do this. Harry, Gil as well Celia was helping out as well to which they were making sure no one would be out if Oogie would come to invade the isle after Auradon.

Harry: "Can't believe were the ones running away, we should be fighting not watching like seagulls."

He spoke to Uma in which this wasn't the type of thing he would do, unlike his father in which he would be scared of Tic Tock the croc due to the reptile eating his right hand. Harry would want to face the enemies that would be coming here then wait for them to come to his home.

Uma: "Were not running, were protecting. Mal trusted me to protect the isle, in which I'm making sure that we protect it."

To which she looks at the people heading into the school as Gil made sure no one was left out, in which shocking enough their parents helped out as Ursula. The seat witch herself was looking at how many people were listening to her in which this was something unexpected, the mother walked over to which she walked over seeing if her daughter was ok. The daughter, looked surprised as the two hug each other.

Ursula: "Where did you go? I got worried about you young lady."

Looking shocked as well a bit upset with her to which Uma didn't expect that much in which her mother was never exactly kind. Though she still was worried about her seeing how Uma didn't come back from the boat incident to which she thought Uma had disappeared without a trace.

Uma: "Traveling, but now I'm back. And right now, I got a job to do, which is as you can see isn't evil."

In which Ursula saw how her friends were guiding most of the people into the house in which this was a strange thing to which she looks at the four in witnessing something, heroic.

Gil: "Well, what aren't doing is putting all the people in the school so that they don't get attack or rather bruised by Trick's dad Oogie. To which, were actually throwing a.."

Before the blonde hair boy could keep going, Ursula snaps to which she silences him as she puts her hands on her hips looking at her daughter in which. Uma couldn't say anything in which Ursula has often scared her with her tentacles as well maniacal like personality, however she looked at her friends as they merely kept quiet as Uma had to confront this matter on her own.

Uma: "Were, going to protect the isle. Yes, it's not something you would do or despise. Though right now, I've been lied to with the fact that everyone would come off the island because I care for them. Sure, it's not a emotion you share or Hook and not even that brick head Gaston. I'm not doing this so that I'll get something out of this, I'm doing it. Cause we look after our own, cause who will?"

Sounding like a hero, or rather an anti hero in which the sea witch mother looked flabbergasted at this strong like speech her daughter gave her, Ursula felt the strength coming off her like if it was the same type of power she had when she tried to strike down Ariel. Slowly raising her hand, Harry got a bit alert to which he held his hook waiting if she did anything while the two looked at suspense to which the mother did something unexpected. She hugs Uma, to which the daughter was merely speechless in which her hands wrapped around her not unable to say anything.

Ursula: "Hearing those words, shows me that you aren't a child. That your strong, as well others like you do be treated the same. Something I didn't have when I as banished from Neptune's palace, I won't be the same. Seeing you talking back as well acting like a adult, is the best thing you have ever done."

Speaking the most honest truth to which Uma, merely was stunned at hearing her words to which the others didn't thought it was possible for someone like Ursula to say something kind. The two have a small moment until they heard a slow like clapping to which the five soon see then nothing but Trick who was wiping off a tear in which he thought the moment was beautiful.

Trick: "Wow, you know. Most of the times I cry is sometimes because of myself as well the issues I have with my dad. However seeing this, shows that villain parents aren't as evil as they.."

Before saying anything, Ursula slowly sends out a tentacle and strangles the boy in which hearing that mushy stuff. Especially from the guy that messed with her daughter as well had her father torment most of the children on the isle for the fun of it as well the reason why this is happening. Trick, tried to speak in which Uma stops him before she popped his head as she drops him on the floor.

Celia: "Are you ok? Why aren't you back in Auradon?"

Asking seeing how the place needed him more then here being this is the last place he needs to be in as she and Gil help him up as he soon catches his breath.

Trick: "I'm here, to get Uma and Harry. I need their help."

Requesting their assistance as the two looked at Trick thinking that out of all the times to come here, it was the same time when they came back to protect their home to which the timing was really bad.

Harry: "I think that strangle may have killed a few brains cells in that skull of yours, were staying here to protect the isle. Not your precious Auradon."

Trick: "It's not just that place that's threaten. It's the isle as well, unlike everyone you think on the Auradon cares about their own skins. I care more about here, as well the rest of the children Oogie if kills me as well hurts the others."

Responding to the pirate in a manner as Ursula, looked a bit protective of this as well that of Uma as she wanted to hear what the orange skin VK had to say.

Trick: "Gamma, your serious as well not so loveable copy cat of yours truly. Told me that the kids here, are special. The limit of where when we free them, they'll be more then what they could ever be here. To which my father will go after."

Warning her to which the four looked worried of what he said, his words may sound like utter lies but the fact was that most of the VK here have special talents that they have gotten from their parents. Mal, with her magic and Uma herself with her magic as well able to become a giant squid like her mother. If this was true, then he would come here and would stop at nothing to have a army of VK slaves. Looking at some of the people heading into the school, Uma knew that she couldn't risk Oogie coming at them as she looks at her mother to which Ursula saw the expression in her eyes in which the mother knew what her intentions was.

Ursula: "Once this is over, your going be helping me at the restaurant. As well, show me around the kingdom once you show them what your made of."

Making a deal for her in which Uma couldn't help but smile as the two hugged again as Harry, kind of wanted something like this from his father but didn't get that much as he got jealous. He looks at Gil and Celia in which the two noticed how the right hook boy looked at them in which he was about to tell them something important they had to do.

Harry: "I guess me and Uma are heading back, though once were gone I need you two to watch out for everyone."

Giving them a simple order to which Gil nods seeing how he was going to be a hero in this matter as well that of Celia, to which she wanted at least to be part of the team if she was going to be doing these types of things in which Uma. Looks at the young VK in which she could be the first new recruits for her crew to which she looks at her mother going to protect them so that if Oogie comes, he'd had to deal with a sea witch.

Ursula: "Listen up boy, you better not get my girl nor Harry hurt. Otherwise I'm going really put that healing power to the test."

Trick: "Oh, then at least bring in those sea fries of yours. Were both going get hungry from how much pain your going put me through if I screw up."

Acting like a nut job at her to which she let's go of Uma and Harry as the two walk by his side to which they were going to head right back to Auradon as well get ready for the fight.

Uma: "Alright T, if you plan on bring us along then were really in for it aren't we?"

Asking him to which Trick merely chuckles as well shakes his head to which he was answering with that laughter.

Trick: "Got no idea cappy, cause while on my here I ran into a few thugs running away as Oogie formed a small gang to ransack the school and take Hades ember. Think your up for it?"

Asking the two in which he puts both of his arms around the two as they walk through the barrier, to that end Harry replies to him by hooking his stomach making a squishy like sound as Trick groans shockingly as he goes down on his knee's in which Uma gives him a look.

Harry: "What? He usually prefers those types of answers right?"

Asking Trick as the masked VK see's his stomach slowly healing as he gets back up dusting himself as well looks at his injury healed up as he looks at harry with a look. He soon smiles slowly as he pats his back to which that's what he needed, the three began to make their walk back with the others as they were going get ready the right way.

_**Later**_

Back at the school, Mal along with her friends, Ben was talking with them about what was going happen. Right now they were looking at that of a recording of several people eye witnessing that of Oogie leading a band of criminals hidden across the kingdom as they were marching to the castle as well had sharp weapons as well things they would use to get the ember.

Dude: "Those guys have fur, on their chest!"

The dog spoke looking shocked at half of the men were barbarians to which looked ravenous as well lead by Oogie himself as the leaf's across the trees fell down as the small gang walked through the forest.

Ben: "We have less then a hour to stop them before they come here, my dad has everyone evacuated from campus. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Asking Mal as her plan was that she and her friends would take on Oogie head first, they had enough muscle as well magic to evenly match them. All they needed was a bit more time as well make sure Hades doesn't get interrupted as he was still healing Audrey in her room.

Mal: "We can't leave Hades unprotected, yes he's one of the most dangerous villains ever but he's my family. I'm not leaving him here."

Jay: "Also, we got help."

To which he points out to that of Miley with her skilled abilities with soul stealer whip, Harold's immense god strength, Ruby's enchanted hair, Lonnie's sword skill and finally themselves to which they can handle themselves in a fight. Not to mention that they had two VK, that were both trained fighters as well had firepower to help them take on the men.

Carlos: "Also, a driver who fought in a war so I think we can handle ourselves pretty well."

Ruby: "Although I'm up for a fight, we need a well good as well organized plan so that we don't make this place into a battleground."

She responded to how much help that they would be receiving in the fight while trying to figure out what they had to do, suddenly they look at several people coming in to which it was Gamma who brought along Uma and Harry as the others looked a bit relieved to see them back.

Evie: "Sorry of bringing you guys back."

Uma: "Hey, apparently this is where the fun is happening. How can I refuse?"

In which she hugs the girl as Harry mockingly bows his head to Ben in which he just wanted to fight as they noticed that Trick out of all people wasn't here in this made them look suspicious as a guy like him wouldn't want to miss this.

Dizzy: "Where's Trick?"

Gamma: "He's back at the Evie's place, he dropped off these two with me and took David with him."

In which he walks to the center of the table as he opens up that of a hologram of the area, if their plan was to hold off Oogie and that of his gang they would need to protect the front of the school as well make sure that no one would get through. They had to form a line from the right across the side of the school in which they had to have a strong defense.

Jay: "Simple Tourney tactics 101, make a strong defense as well keep them at bay. If possible, we don't need to beat the army, we just need Maleficent's staff."

Pointing at a hologram icon of Oogie as he was the target, the army was basically his shield to which the men would make a path for him as well head inside so he could fight Hades. If anyone could try and overpower him it might possibly be Mal as she was the only one that could control the power. They just needed to make way for Mal, to which it be quite the fight they be in.

Harold: "Alright, fight the men. Take out any special forces Oogie might have made and get the scepter, Mal? You think you can do it?"

Asking her to which the purple haired girl nodded as she looked confident in this matter as she felt ready to withstand the power as Ben saw the look in her eyes. Thinking of the plan, they begin to hear a thumping like sound to which most of them quickly looked at the doorway as Gamma pulled out his blaster, Harry his sword, Miley her soul stealer and Ruby with her frying pan as they thought it was a sneak attack. That was until they see a huge luggage case to which it was Trick along David as the two looked tired, everyone got a bit annoyed by this surprise to which Trick pushes the box right at the table.

Streak: "What the heck were you doing? Were getting ready for a full on assault and you go packing?"

Trick: "If you mean, getting perfect fashion accessories then yes. Feliz Navida."

In which he pulls the lock off as the door opens upwards as they soon look inside of the box seeing a shocking sight of what was within the huge box that he and David had to carry. Everyone looked to which this was a bit unexpected, Dizzy and Streak looked to where Trick goes to the two in which he taps on their shoulders.

Dizzy: "Are you kicking us out of the fight?"

Trick: "No, I'm putting you two on god of underworld watch. While he is still working on reviving Audrey from her sleep, I need you two here to help. Don't worry, you'll have back up, right?"

Looking at that of Lonnie and David in which they would make sure that they be protected, the two walked over and gave them a look of how they would make sure they had back up. Streak, being a bit glad to not be on the field does a fist pump to the orange VK as Dizzy hugs him to which Trick hugs her back as Lonnie hugged Jay wishing him luck as Trick turns to David.

David: "I'll make sure their safe, as well that Hades doesn't escape. Just keep Oogie out, not exactly have powers you guys."

Stating that David and Lonnie didn't have special powers as Ben looked at the two promising that they hold off Oogie, the two take the VK kids to the room where Hades was as Trick turns to Ben in which he walks over.

Trick: "Ben? Have you mastered your transformation yet?"

Asking about Ben's ability to become a Beast to which he hasn't exactly know how to control it as well bring it out as the masked Oogie shakes his head at that sounding unfortunate. To which, he see's a another room by them to which he taps him on the shoulder as well kicks him in the stomach as well throws him into the room which made everyone looked shocked at the sight.

Mal: "Why did you do that?!"

Asking him to which they begin to hear something of his clothes tearing as well ripping in which he was changing into a beast, going to the box he pulls out Ben's change of clothes as well his in which he nods to them.

Trick: "Gotta get him dressed, so. I hope you all enjoy Evie and my personal clothes to handle this. I got a date with a beast, coming Benny!"

Announcing to everyone and Ben who began to growl angered like as Trick closed the door behind them in which they hear that of roaring as everyone needed to get suited up as if they were going to face the boogeyman, they should at least get the proper attire.

* * *

Right outside of Auradon prep as well making their way towards the grounds, was several men as well criminals that were being lead by Oogie as most of them were laughing as well ready to conquer the heroes of Auradon. The bag of bugs creature Oogie was in front as he had his brute Chad walking by his side as they emerged from the tree's looking at the school to which they all laugh seeing it defenseless.

Oogie: "You see boys?! Follow Oogie, and were going make this kingdom Boogie to destruction."

Promising them riches as they all cheered for their leader ready to wreck havoc, that was until they begun to hear some music playing as it sounded like it was from that of a Walkman. Standing by a tree, the small army of criminals as well Oogie see that of Trick in which the boy had on his costume to which it had on silver arm wrists and knee's as well sticking to the design of having a jack o lantern face on the chest as well green colors across the body as well a few spots of orange. He had his firearms on his belt and his two swords on his back as he was whistling to them in which they all looked at the masked VK.

Trick: "I don't suppose you all had a invite right? Cause it be bit embarrassing since I'm dressed up, did you guys think there was a party happening?"

Asking them to which most of them mocked the boy in which Oogie looked at him in which chuckled at how brave his son was being to which he held the scepter at him.

Oogie: "Oh it is, only I brought my boys here so we could enjoy the sweets of this kingdom. Not see my boy here about to be torn a part, especially that I brought a special friend along."

Pointing at Chad to which the blonde haired brute growled at Trick seeing how he was the most annoying one that has messed with him to which Trick, eyes widen and gasps as he claps his hands.

Trick: "Oh thank you daddy! Cause now I get to beat you, as well hurt Chad at the same time. I mean, sure we don't celebrate birthday's on the isle's but this is the best present ever."

The two talking at one another sounding like a bunch of lunatics as the men were getting impatient as they were going march forward without Oogie giving them the command as Trick waved his arms stopping them as he had to tell them something.

Trick: "Alright! Now I know my dad may have threaten you with kill you all or during into a monster. But I'm giving you the chance, to walk away. Cause you really, don't want to do this."

Warning everyone to which they all laughed at how he was trying to be nice now, one of the men pulled out a crossbow and aims it at his head. Shooting off the arrow at Trick, the arrow flies straight right at him until it stops right in front of him to which the arrow snaps and falls onto the ground making the men back away. Without a moments notice, they heard a roar from behind the building as they soon see Ben. In his beast form as well wearing similar clothing from yesterday as his sleeves were gone showing off his arms as well leapt right off the building and lands right by Trick growling at them. That was the signal to which that made almost everyone fall in, Ruby came down with her hair as she lands down while Miley lands from the school as well as the two had their suits modified as they looked more armored as well fashionable sticking to their signature colors. Harold and Gamma came from the left side as his clothes were that of being a spartan though he had on bronze like shoulder pads but he had no helmet while Gamma stayed the same as he had a bigger blaster with him. Coming from the right was Jay and Carlos as they had modified like clothing to the same ones they wore when they went after Audrey while Harry look was that of having a large like pirate jacket in which it was dark red. Above them, the men saw Mal who was wearing that of a dark green and purple coat with a corset as well floating downwards as she had Evie and Uma by her side as Evie had her suit on along with Uma who had that of a pirate like uniform in which looked similar to that of a captain.

Mal: "Hope you don't mind, but he invited us here to join the fun. Hope it's not a bother."

Speaking in a sarcastic voice in which they were crashing the party as the twelve young adults stood their in a solid formation looking at the dark army as they were ready as well looked at Oogie as the scepter glowed more as he was ready for them. In the room, David and Lonnie were suited up to which they looked outside as Hades continued with helping Audrey as the Smee twins, Streak as well Dizzy looked at her friends as well the army waiting for the battle to start as this was a fight truly worth the fate of Auradon.

Dizzy: "Get 'em."


	14. The fight for all of Auradon

**_"Ladies and Germs of the kingdom! On one night we have the father of all battles happening on Auradon this very evening! On the guest side leading a army of crooks, criminals as well individuals that have not showed in ages. Is the bag of bugs monster himself, coming back for vengance as well having a dumb mind washed Chad on his side is the face of nightmares! The monster of the hour as well the world's worst gambler, Oogie Boogie! And in the other corner, leading the team of young adults_** **_is the orange skin burnt teen, the mad VK that people either want dead or mamed. The king of screams as well the first ever masked vigilante, Trick! The sides of both team have their own heavy hitters as well individuals that can make the ground rock, shake and roll in which most of the people will hear. Though now it's done to this, father and son will battle for the fate of Auradon as well his friends to which everybody better be here for this special event, so let's get ready to rumble!"_**

* * *

Oogie: "Finish them!"

He gave a strong like command to which his men began to charge right towards the school in which Gamma, not taking any other chances fires at the middle of the field making the ground blow up as well send some men back as they landed on the ground. The Vk as well Ak teens watched as they game right at them to which they begun the fight as each of them were handling their own enemies. Ben, having no control leaps at several criminals and begins punching them as well slashing their clothes, he flips over another doing a kick making the man drop. The others used either swords or different types of weaponry as well special powers they had as they kept close to one another as well alert in which they were covered in evil.

Carlos: "I really think we should just gone with Adam's plan and get some magic."

The boy speaks out to anyone that was listening to which he protected himself from a barbarian who tried to hit him with a axe, lucky he toon out a shield he burrowed as he protected himself. Having him distracted, Jay leaps on the man and pulls him back to which he throws him on the ground.

Jay: "No way, this is kind of exciting when you think about it."

Answering his friend as he saw the man get up, but the Vk quickly kicks his face making sure that he didn't get up. On the other side was Harold who was knocking out the men that tried to get in as he kicks them away from the windows as well uses a tree to swat them away.

Harold: "Honey? You think I'm going too much?"

Ruby: "Oh no, they so have it coming."

Answering ber boyfriend to which she was whacking some criminals in the face with her frying pan as well stretching her hair out as well grabbing several others. Spinning them across the field she has them land right onto the ground. Mal and Uma were side by side as the two girls were sword fighting several thugs as the Vk girls kicked them to the side as well made them fall on the ground.

Uma: "Kind of weird that I had to come back and save the day don't you think?"

Asking her sounding a bit prideful to where she turns seeing Mal with her eyes glowing green, she quickly ducks as the purple haired girl stops around five men from jumping on them as they freezed. She lifts them up in the air and puts them to sleep as Mal drops them on the ground, to which Uma looked shocked at this new power as Mal merely does a smile like hers.

Mal: "Trick thought it be best if we combine our teams, and also. I knew you would, just need back up."

As the two girls continued to fight as most of the school grounds had several fights go on as well the teens kept them at bay. Gamma, was firing at some men in which his weapon shot energy like nets as they were immobilized in which Miley came in as she stretches her soul steal and clings onto them. Holding on tight, she swings then across the side and takes out a group of men coming at the two. Taking a breather, she notices how Gamma looked at her to which he smiled as well tipping his bowler hat.

Gamma: "Huh, you never used that weapon that much in the future. Always prefered to use your fathers gadgets as well devices of his."

Miley: "Wait, I keep doing this in future?"

Asking the Vk as she see's a goon coming from the side with a club in which she hits the pig face minion to the ground as well looks at Gamma.

Gamma: "If that means you become one of Auradons greatest heroes, then. Duck.."

He gets interuppted by a muscular like minion as he fires him as he is sent flying across the air and lands on a tree. Miley, was shocked at hearing that since in her future she becomes a hero as well known. However, if she wanted to be that then she had to stick in the fight as she got back to protecting the school as well her friends. Trick, was with Harry along with Evie as the two were sword clashing with several men to which it lead to one of the guys getting into a stand still with Evie as the blue haired girl held her ground.

Evie: "Sir, you really need deodorant."

To which the man smelled horrible as she pushed him to the side as Harry, not controlling himself with all of the fighting he is doing as well enjoying the brawl around him to which he hooks the man. Evie gasps as well Trick to which the pirate looked a bit freaked out to which the man drops onto the ground as they thought this was a bit too far.

Harry: "Hey! He came right.."

Before saying anything, the three noticed something to which they see that a strange like essence coming out of him as it was bugs. Pouring out the three saw that the man was like a sack being in which the person began to slowly transform into that of a bug like creature as it lets out a screech to which it tries to attack Harry.

Trick: "Their not even real, guys! The men! Their not human, their just bag men like my dad!"

Alarming them about what these men are to which gave them a signal to not hold back as they could go all out in which Trick spins his sword and chops off the bugs head. Each of the teens look at Oogie as he smiles to which it means he could now change them in ways they might not except, tapping the bottom of the staff they saw across the area that the men that Oogie brought began to change as most of them slowly changed into monster like bug warriors in which they were freaked out by this.

Mal: "Oh, this is going be fun. Ben! Sick em!"

Shouting to her boyfriend as beast Ben lets out a roar as he soon charges at several bug like creatures to which he slashes them into pieces as the others kept on with the attack not holding anything back. Gamma, soon splits his gun into two pieces as he begins blasting the bugs to which they explode as these low lives were not human anymore, but mindless insectoids to serve Oogie as he soon notices that his mechanical arm starts beeping. It showed vital signs of Audrey getting better which meant that they need to get Hades out of the school as well away from here.

Gamma: "Hades is almost done, we need to get him out of here."

Ruby: "How? These bug men aren't exactly going let us take him away."

Answering him to which she was trying to avoid getting bit by that of a bug as Harold, came from the side and splatters him onto the ground which was pretty cross. Carlos, looking around to which he knew what to do in which he heads inside as well dropping his sword and shield rushing pass everyone he had to get something. Oogie, seeing how this would take a while as he soon sends Chad to get the ember in which he orders him to make sure nothing stands in his way as the brute begins his running.

Uma: "Running blonde boy!"

Giving everyone the heads up as they soon ducked away from getting trampled as Chads immense size and strength made him run pass the bugs as well trample anything as he smashes right through the door.

Jay: "He's going after Hades."

Miley: "Not if I get to him first."

Answering him to which she stretches her soul stealer at a window and slings right through it in order to catch up to the running brute, before Trick could say anything he ducks from that of a centipede like man to which it had four arms as well punches him. The masked VK looked insulted as he soon chops off it's arms as well avoiding getting attacked as he notices them growing back. He does it again as the bug punches him again as well smirks in a selfish manner, getting annoyed by this he soon pulls out a firearm from his side and shoots him in the face making the bug drop.

Trick: "Try to grow a brain, you showoff."

Insulting the bug as Evie gives him a look to which that might have been unnecessary as she throws a dagger at another bug coming from behind him to which startled him, the two looking at the battle raging on as the two went back into the fate.

_**Inside the school**_

In Audrey's room, Hades was close to finishing restoring Audrey as David just got the message of Chad coming right after them in which he looks outside of the hallway feeling the thumping.

David: "How long do you have Hades?"

Asking to which the underworld god continued to focus on restoring the young woman as Lonnie got the text as well in which she looks at the children in which she had to get them away from here, however she notices several men who looked like flying creatures coming at them to which the four got out of the way.

Lonnie: "Flying trespassers!"

To which she begins chopping their wings off as well making sure they drop to the ground, moving fast as well vigilante the girl didn't stop as she made sure no one would get hurt. Soon enough, Hades was able to revive Audrey as the blonde haired girl awakens to which she looked confused as well not understanding what was happening.

Audrey: "What, what's happening?"

Hades: "If you want to look outside, then you get your answer."

In which the princess looked outside hearing the sounds of small explosions as well the sounds of people fighting in which the sight of this made her gasp. Audrey, the girl who was jealous of Mal as well the VK were right now fighting to protect the school as well the kingdom in which she felt horrible of what she had done. She also looks at Dizzy as well the other VK in which this was because of how they were being welcomed here, her train of thought fades to which they heard something from downstairs as it was Chad coming after them. Walking pass the hallways, the mind control prince looked at the stairs. Miley seeing the brute, grabs his legs with that of the soul stealer and brings him down making him collapses on the stairs.

Miley: "Chad? I know your not exactly that nice. But you know this is wrong, stop.."

Before continuing, the blonde haired teen got up looking down at Miley as she soon backs away as he was about to hurt her. Getting ready for the worse, Chad didn't expect that of Streak by the railings to which he drops right onto him riding the teen like a bull.

Streak: "I am so sick, of getting wrapped up in some kind of crazy bull!"

Stating to which he holds on tight, as this happens she also notices Dizzy and the twins pouring down some water on Chad's face making him unable to focus. This gave her the chance to spin the slime like chain to which she makes him drip onto the ground as well has Streak thrown across the place and lands that of the wooden ground hard. She gasps shocked like to which she runs over in which Miley helps up as Streak shakes his head seeing the brute on the ground.

Miley: "You could have gotten killed."

Streak: "Yeah but, we wanted to help."

Responding to her in which she helps him up, they soon see Hades as walking down with that of David, Lonnie as well Audrey to which they had to get out of here in which outside was a warzone. Hades, saw Mal fighting against the bug like men to which made his hair glow a flame to which he was about to go out until David stops him.

David: "I know, you want to help her. But she's doing this to protect you, and gave us the job to get you to safety. You have a lot of power, but if you use it then you fall a victim to Oogie."

Warning him to which the god got angered by his words in which he couldn't believe being talked at by a mortal, however he saw how the girl handed herself as well the others to which it was shocking but he doesn't show it in which he stays silent. However they noticed that of a car pulling up to which it was Cruella de vil's car in which Carlos was able to drive it as well avoid the men. They came outside to which they didn't believe this transportation as Carlos came out to help them in to which the small group rushed out in which they were surprised at the car.

Lonnie: "Where did you get this?"

Carlos: "Asked king beast to let me bring it, to which I keep it for emergencies."

To which David notices that he ran over a few bugs on the way to which they tried to attack him, Mal notices the car to which she kicks away a attacker and places a spell on car.

Mal: "Help them get away safe, shield my friends and family from darken hate."

In which the car was not enchanted that whoever would go in would be safe, Carlos opens the door to which he and David soon bring the kids in as well Streak and Audrey. Before Hades could get in, they soon notice Chad grabbing him by the back as well lifting him up. Seeing this as a bad sign he pulls out two brass knuckles in which he punches the brute in the stomach dropping the god, as they gave him enhanced strength to which they see Harold punching him away as Chad crashed towards the ground.

Harold: "I think this is a quick goodbye Hades."

In which he didn't believe he just saved him, however he notices that when he got grabbed he dropped the ember which Chad must have taken. Harold, see's the brute having it in his right hand had a face of fear to which this was bad.

Harold: "Guys. stop Chad! He has the ember!"

To which they need to stop him, having no time David needed to get everyone out of here to which he hopes in the car as well Lonnie in which Hades closes the door on them. Mal's spell soon took effect in which no one could get out nor escape.

Hades: "Sorry, but family sticks together. And I ain't letting everyone have the fun."

In which David tried to get out but couldn't, hating the idea he couldn't risk getting the kids hurt as he soon drives out of the school yards as Dizzy as well Streak could see their friends fighting for them as the sight was terrifying. Trick, cutting down a bug soon notices the car as well Dizzy looking at him in which he doesn't let fear get to him as he lets out a yell going faster as well chopping down more bugs. Quickly enough, they notice Chad trying to get to Oogie as he had the ember.

Trick: "Can someone either bigger, angry or rather have sharp claws stop the dumb brickhouse?!"

Shouting at anyone that could hear him to which Ben, roars at Chad as he makes the blonde haired brute drop the ember to which it was now free game. Oogie, looks at it to which he walks towards the ember in which he see's teens coming right at him. He notices Jay as well Harry coming at him to which he pushes them away as they drop on the ground, then Ruby came in stretching her hair at him holding him from getting it as Carlos was able to grab it as well try to get away from him.

Oogie: "Someone better cut that hair of yours, could be a real problem."

In which he taps on her golden like hair as it soon ties her up making her unable to move, Oogie looks at Carlos to which he goes after as Gamma see's him and combines his guns into a blaster. He begins to unload several rounds at him to which Oogie pushes the blasts away in which the cyborg pushes into him as well tries to grab the staff until Oogie belly pushes him as well makes the ground trap him as he goes after Carlos.

Uma: "We got a problem, Oogie's on the field."

Speaking out to which they had to stop him as they saw how Oogie was moving straight to Carlos as he fires a web like net on Carlos dropping the ember. Uma, not backing down notices a chance to which she goes from behind as she slashes his back to which Oogie growled angered like as well saw her.

Oogie: "Beat it Shrimpy."

As he roars right into her face blowing her down to the ground, as the teens forces was diminishing Oogie continued to walk to the ember as soon enough he was stopped by Harold and Ben as the two held him at bay. Using the enhanced strength, the boogeyman raises the two and throw them at the walls of the school. The last ones standing was Mal, Evie, Trick and Miley as the four had to stop him. Miley, seeing him going after Carlos she soon stretches her soul stealer and smacks him across the side as she rushed over to Carlos.

Miley: "You tried to kill my mother, as well my dad."

Oogie: "They were annoying, like you are."

Responding to her in which he fires a bolt of energy at her to which she dodges and rolls at him beginning to punch him several times at his chest trying to make him drop the staff. Mal, seeing her chance tried to get close as she holds him down with her magic as Trick and Evie went to grab his arms. They felt the immense strength from the monster as it was difficult to get him to let go, not reacting Oogie head butts Miley as she falls down as well makes the three fall on the ground with a stomp. He looks at Mal and Evie to which the boogeyman merely chuckles in a sinister manner as he points his staff at them.

Oogie: "You two have always messed with my boys head, Mal with her wickness as well trying to prove something. And Evie, the girl that uses her looks then anything else. Maybe, it be best if I end the bloodlines of this world's worst.."

Before saying anything, he felt the intense flame of blue fire coming right from behind him as it was Hades as he had the ember. Looking right at the god, the two villains looked at each other ready to lash it out as the eyes of Hades ready to end his life.

Hades: "No one, touches my girl. Even if she's not my daughter, your going regret harming her."

Threatening him to which the two soon fired a powerful stream of energy at each other to where they were at a standstill, as this continued the three had a chance to end this. Trick, see's his opportunity in which he leaps out on his back stabbing him in the back making him yell in pain.

Trick: "They may have screwed with my mind, but they strengthen my heart. Because now, I don't fear you."

Speaking in his ear as Evie spins a blade she was able to take ground the side and cuts off the hand to which Mal grabs her mothers staff to which Evie pulls Trick out of the way as the two soon begin to overpower Oogie as he soon drops onto the ground as they blasted both different types of energies at him. Almost everyone saw how Mal and Hades over powered him to which Oogie was almost done, as he saw this it began to remind him that of himself being defeated to he was left alone in anger and sadness, to then Trick stops both Mal and Hades. Looking down at the monster dad, Trick walks over to which he looks at his father in which Oogie didn't understand why he stopped them.

Trick: "You know, for most of my life you trained me to conquer Auradon. As well because in doing so, you made me a monster that people fear me."

Replying right at Oogie to which he merely looks at how his son stating what he had done, to which all of this was because it was to help him rule Auradon as well make sure that they rule together. Walking over Trick, held a sword in which they thought he was going kill him again.

Trick: "But, you also showed me how to smile at everything, as well enjoy whatever you do. Because the world, is afraid of villains. Not because of the crimes we did, but what we might do. In which, I strayed from the path, and became something else. Which, I think in a funny way, is that you made me that of the first masked vigilante."

Smiling at him to which he drops his blade making the others surprised at this action. He goes down and hugs Oogie to which, the monster father was surprised at this to which the others saw how the orange skin teen hugged him to which they were ready to do anything if he tried something.

Trick: "I forgive you. So, I let you go not in anger, but in peace. Because although you wanted me to be something that of a weapon, you sent me off to become something better."

Continuing as the dark magic he used on himself began to leave him as the love of his son was making it go away.

Trick: "Goodbye, dad."

He spoke as Oogie, looked shocked at this in which he thought his son would say something mocking. However, the bag of beds merely stays quiet as he felt himself slipping away. As this happened, the darkness that he used on him began to fade as Oogie began to slowly faded as well turn into that of shadow as he slowly began to melt right in front of everyone as Trick continued to hold his father not letting go.

Oogie: "Don't, be, weak. And, always, be Oogie..."

Speaking his final words as soon enough, the body began to vanish as he closed his eyes feeling peace. The others, getting back up see Oogie disappearing as he was finally defeated as well died in peace. The boy, merely stays silent as he kept the words that he spoke to him close, that he wouldn't be weak in which he would do whatever it took to protect his family as well stay his wicked self.

Carlos: "What happened?"

Mal: "My mom's staff uses only dark emotions as well wicked thoughts, when Trick opened his heart to Oogie. The staff felt that Oogie's heart wasn't acting evil, it took away his evil and let him go."

Answering him to which she looks at it as Trick, merely stayed on his knee's as they won the day. However, it wasn't that of a joyful one but of sadness in which this would be another life Trick took from.


	15. You ain't seen nothing yet

_**"So I bet you didn't expect me to forgive my dad eh? Well I'll tell you that most of the time anger doesn't exactly help heal wounds, they just leave scars that never leave. To which, I have several that I don't think anyone would want to see. As well the fact that I feel a bit better sending off Oogie in a peaceful manner rather then killing him in a excruciating manner in which I should have let Hades and Mal scorch him. But, if anyone has to take care of a monster, then it should be another monster that can live with it. I can't exactly I'm thrilled about what I did since it was defiantly a wimpy hero thing to do, but I think we all had enough epic battles as well shocking scenes for one day. Cause now, it's time for the real moment you people want to know, if Mal plans on keeping the promise and brings down the barrier. In which, Gamma being the hard ass was tense cause what if he says is true we might be meeting a whole lot of baddies. I'm not complaining, but I think everyone else is especially Adam since the thought of different types of Vk's with powers as well thinking about taking over is a bit scary. Hey, if I was able to use my own power to stop my mad man of a dad as well Mal using her magic to stop him as well Hades. Then maybe there's hope, so we should get ready for what happens next, cause what comes next is going make you lose it."**_

* * *

After the battle of Auradon prep, most of the citizens went over to help out to repair the damages as well helped out Chad since after the magic that was used on him. He was left wounded but still alive, he felt upset at what he did to which the others forgave him since the scepter was to powerful to ward off. Everyone else, right now were getting ready for Mal and Ben to be the new king and queen as they were all assembling right at the entrance of the barrier. So far there were plenty of people around the area as well waiting for the couple to which Gamma, was standing at the entrance of the barrier in which he didn't know what would happen as he merely stays silent while vigilant of what might happen. Soon enough he notices Harold along with Ruby walking to him in which the three looked at each other as they couldn't believe they had that battle at the school as it was something like from the old days.

Harold: "Will this happen? These fights, do they happen in the future?"

Asking him in which Gamma merely crosses his arms looking when Mal and the others would come to which that was the best chance of a answer they get to which he soon speaks.

Gamma: "Yes, however. It all depends what happens now, whether not I could have done something. Fate can sometimes find a way, in which it has found people stand by Auradon."

Explaining to them in which they happened to notice Mal's friends coming through the passage with their dates as well wearing clothing for the party in which they see the cyborg standing guard as they thought it he might do something.

Evie: "Still don't trust her? Cause that's going be a bit of a challenge since she's going be queen."

To which she could feel that the cyborg had his doubt on her, though Gamma merely breathes in to which he see's across the guests was that of Uma and Harry in which they were invited to the party since they risked their lives as they kept their distance from the others.

Carlos: "Hey, even if the future may seem a bit dark. I think we can change, right?"

Giving him a bit of hope to which Gamma glares at him to which their conversation ended in which they soon see that of Mal and Ben together, they were walking through as well the cheering of the people as they saw them walk up the stairs. The two walked pass the people in which they headed up to the balcony, clapping more at them the two soon look at everyone as they all silenced as Ben was about to speak.

Ben: "I thank all of you for coming to the engagement between me and Mal. I couldn't be more happier have you all here with me to celebrate."

Speaking to the people in which Mal smiles at how kind he spoke in which it sounded a bit cheese but fair, to which they soon see Ben raising his cup to which the whole group raise them in which it was to the future queen of Auradon. Looking at the cup, Trick sniffed it to which it smelled weird in which he drinks it as it was quite strange as he raises it to which he raised it to Mal.

Jay: "Tell us a speech my lady! Can't exactly celebrate without hearing a speech while drinking this pink stuff!"

Announcing in which Mal merely chuckled at how he wanted her to speak in which everyone waited patiently to which Mal began think about the words she had to say. Breathing in deep, she looks at that of Uma and Harry as well the isle as her words had to be strong as well compassionate.

Mal: "I, can't."

Which made everyone gasp to which Trick merely drops his glass feeling like that was something he saw coming, in which he crosses his arms as Mal turns to ben looking at him.

Mal: "I can't be, queen of Auradon. Cause of what has happened in the past days, I've said things that I believed that would protect Auradon. To which, I betrayed not just my friends, but the people on the isle I promised that would come here."

Stating it in which everyone began to listen to her words as well see the sadness in her eyes while for Uma, merely was shocked at how she lied about it to which would she actually open the barrier? Mal, looked at everyone to which she changes her face to that of strength in which the people looked.

Mal: "We made, a decision to close the barrier forever. Because of the fear that the isle brings, and it was my idea. But it's wrong, because I learned that no one can live in fear. Because it can't protect you from anything, to which you can't trap it somewhere and expect to be safe, cause it can come in different forms."

As her friends knew it as well Audrey, who felt like that when she grew jealous as she didn't expect to go evil as well try to hurt everyone she had considered friends before Mal and the others came here.

Mal: "And, you never know where the heroes will come from. To where Uma with her crew as well Gamma, without all of their help Auradon would be gone. And without Hades, my uncle, Audrey wouldn't be with us right now."

Which made the crowd shocked even more, except for her friends to which they merely smiled at how Mal spoke the truth, even Gamma as he began to smile a bit seeing a queen being just and fair.

Mal: "We, all have the capability of being good or bad. No matter which side we come from, because there will always be people we don't expect what type of people we will meet. Which is why I can't be queen, because there are people who need help as well can see that they don't have to be one thing."

In which she meant that Mal was going help find others like her as well Trick be good as well show them the path of being something more then what they think they should be, to which it meant opening the barrier forever as well letting them free. Ben, being a bit surprised at this in which he looks at his parents to which most of his choices had lead to many events. Seeing how much was changing as well seeing the good in different people, he nods to her in which he looks at the barrier as well Fairy god mother as well Yen Sid.

Ben: "I, choose to be a king that can forgive as well forward. In which, is time forgiveness. The barrier, will come down."

Harry: "Yes!"

Shouting excited like as everyone cheered for the choice in which the two, as well Mal aimed their hands at the barrier three beams of light began to shine onto it. Meanwhile, on the isle was Celia who was with her father as well Gil in which numerous other people of the isle watched the barrier being brought down. It began to cease as well go away. Though it might needed a bit more as Evie brought along the boys as well Uma and Harry as they went side by side with Mal so it could be brought down for good.

Mal: "To make the world a better place.."

"We have to do it, face to face!"

As the barrier as well the cloud over it soon vanishes as well the bridge opens to the isle and Auradon as the sight was glorious. Everyone clapped at the sight as Gamma, looked noticing several people from the isle walking over in which this was a sight as it made him smile as soon enough he see's the people rushing over with joy as the people of Auradon welcomed them as most of the people came in enjoying the sun as well how bright it was. Streak, was right now crying in which he was by Miley as she noticed how he was enjoying the moment as she rubs his shoulder in which he looks a bit shocked. He heard a whistle in which Trick gives him a thumbs up as well that he might get hitched to which Evie looks at him as well to Streak in which he should be good to her as the sidekick nodded.

Ruby: "Guys? Is that a.."

Before saying anything, the people of the isle brought in that of a paper like dragon to which represented Mal as Mal merely smiled as they went down to meet the people who they set free as this was quite the joyous occasion. As everyone was enjoying it, David out of all people looked surprised at it to which he notices a isle woman looking at him in which he looked a bit confused to which Trick walks over and pats him on the shoulder.

Trick: "I wouldn't miss it, isle girls don't exactly act all stuck like you last.."

He gets shut down with a look to which Trick merely lets him go as David soon walks over to meet up with the woman as they begin to talk, soon enough Trick was joined by Uma, Harry and Evie as well Gamma to which they see the people of the isle thanking her to which was something amazing.

Uma: "Got to admit it, she came through."

Evie: "No question about that."

To which she was proud of her in which Harry thought she was taken, however it was answered by Ben being with her to which Trick chuckles. However, Audrey looked at him looking curious at him to which he merely straights himself about to smooth talk her. However not before she dragged him out to dance as she grew to like him, Gamma being the silent one watched as Uma saw the look in which she hits his stomach to make him lighten up a bit.

Uma: "Hey, what's my name?"

Gamma: "Uma, my lady."

Nodding to her in which she smiled as Trick looked a bit stunned at how he was being tamed by her in which she drags him to dance as the cyborg merely follows as Trick and Evie go and join them. They noticed that of Hades walking over in which he see's Mal and Ben together, in which it was quite scary as Ben would to have to be on his best behavior as Ben greets him to Auradon. Though he had to be careful not getting on his bad side, while this happened Trick soon got a phone call to which he answers.

Trick: "Hello? Trickster here. Ready to hurt, maim as well dress up like dancer for special parties?"

Answering who was calling him to which his eyes widen as what the person was saying as well that of the situation in which he grows a wicked like smile as Mal and the others noticed what was going.

Mal: "What is it good time?"

Trick: "Apparently someone just saw some criminals ransacking a good museum. In which, means I'm back in business."

Answering his queen's question to which he was about to head off, but not noticing his girlfriend as well several others looking at him to which the look on their faces showed that he shouldn't have all the fun. He sighs to which Trick waves his hands as some of them merely smile joining him as Evie holds his hand.

Evie: "You didn't expect your going be doing this alone did you?"

In which she bops his nose seeing how they might tag along with him to help out as Ben looks at Mal and the others heading off to which he knew that this kingdom would be protected, by individuals that may not be born as heroes, but made to ones.

* * *

Right out of Auradon was a another museum in which had rare paintings as well statues, was several goblins as they were taking them off the walls as well off their stands to which they were trying to get out from the building. One of them noticed that of a rectangular shape in which might have a new suit of armor.

"What's that?"

"A grate we missed, it might be the armor that was used by Oogie. It could help us squash that demigod Harold."

A goblin speaking to his leader as they looked at it in which it looked a bit strange, the leader whistles to which his men grabbing several crossbows as well swords in which they think it was some kind of trap.

"Yeah, maybe. Though, I think we should just give it back to who it belong. To the mortuary!"

In which the goblins fire several arrows at the box as well the others threw axes at the box in which it looked like no one could survive that. Thinking that whoever was in the box was wasted, one of them opens the front to see nothing but a suit of armor that was at the armory when it was used by Oogie. They got relieved in which one of the goblins felt like they weren't going to get busted, in which it was time for desert in which they brought in a giant cake they swiped from a bakery.

"Hey, what flavor is it? I'm allergic to blueberry."

The leader spoke in which before they could cut it, the top opens up showing a orange VK wearing that of a birthday hat as well wearing a shirt saying "How old are you?" to which it was trickster as he was blowing a horn at them. Though, he stops to which all of the goblins aimed their weapons at the teen in which Trick stops blowing as the horn falls out of his mouth.

Trick: "What? Don't you guys like a bachelor cake? Sure there's no dancer in her but I'll do it. Now who's the lucky guy?"

Asking in which ne see's arrow coming right at him to which he leaps down as they soon hear that of a wicked like laughter through the corners of the museum to which the long eared creatures checked who was here as the leader looks seeing Trick gone as well out of the cake.

"Boss? Does did bring back up?"

"So what?! Their just a bunch of goodie two shoes, what could they do but act like shining examples?"

Asking one of the lower goblins to which he brings out a heavy duty like crossbow waiting for what would happen next, to which they noticed a purple like smoke coming from all around the corners to which it made them feel a bit frightened. Getting together, they at the entrance as they saw that of a purple haired girl standing at the doors with piercing green eyes as well a design suit which was like the one from the fight with Oogie as it was none other then Mal as the goblins soon try to shoot at her, however she turns the arrows into that of bats as they soon go right at the men.

Mal: _**"**They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. Fire in my belly, so don't make me mad."_

Singing to them in a wicked as well mysterious manner to which she soon disappears out of sight making them frightened as the leader orders them to search throughout the castle. Some of them knew about how more powerful at her to which one of them tried to take the gold and make a run for it, however from around the corner to which it was Jay as the creature moved back.

Jay: _"A dirty no-good, down to the bone. I'll take that trophy, back to my zone."_

To which he throws the trophy on his head as the goblin couldn't get it off his head as the others tried to go after him in which he does some movement making them chase him. Appearing from one of the exhibits had Evie who was sitting on the thrown, in her own suit as well walking to some of them in which they noticed how pretty she looked in which Evie shows them a smile.

Evie: _"So I've got some mischief in my blood. My fashion's wicked? Hands off my gloves."_

The sinister ghouls look at her gloves to which she punches one of their noses as well that of kicking another one to which she drops a small chemical in which it smelled like apples, however it made them pass out falling a sleep on the ground. A few others tried to some axes in which they were shocked at they were taken, it was Carlos as he throws them away so that they didn't have anything sharp or dangerous.

Carlos: _"They think I'm callous, a low-life hood. The times are changing, bad is the new good"_

To which he hops over them and gives them wedges which made them scream in pain, before they could chase after him. They bumped into that of Trickster in which he was in his costume as he pulls them up as they looked at him.

Trick: _"The people think I'm mean, but I'm such a tease. Though with crew like this, were misunderstood!"_

Showing a scary like face which made the two pass out as the leader had his fellow creatures rush out to that of the center of the museum in which they noticed the five VK didn't follow them. Looking around them they saw the five above them on the second floor to which they appeared like they had them cornered.

Mal and Evie: "_Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."_

The two sang in which Mal soon levitates them down in which the goblins looked frightened but they merely charged at the teens thinking they couldn't beat them all, they were surely mistaken.

_"I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core."_

Singing together as well beating them head on as well the five had the goblins beat to which the leader panicked, he soon rushed to the other side of the museum in which he had another group which were some bandits as they were in the pirate section. He warned them about the five to which, he see's at one of the statues was actually Uma in which she was by a wheel of a ship in which she drops down and makes two men headbutt each other as she smiles at them which made them freaked out.

Uma:_ "Long as I'm leader, of the lost isle. There always be a little evil, behind my smile."_

Warning them as one of them were going pull out a blade, however some of the men's belts were dropped as Harry. Was hiding as another figurine in which he shows them his hook as well a sadistic like smile.

Harry: "_Don't double cross me, I'll get you hooked? You think I'm kidding? Just take a look."_

To which the men try to attack him, in which Harry hooks them as well hurls them to the ground as well makes them hit head first onto the wall. They also see Gil, smiling down to which he holds two bandits in a strong like arm lock.

Gil: _"I enjoy all things fun, causing a lot of trouble. You guys want in? were going have a lot of fun."_

Sounding excited as he accidentally makes them pass out from his strength, several bandits try to grab the boxes of items and make a run for it. However, they trip on a wire set for them in which they fall on the ground. To which they see Celia, in her own personal like suit to which she was made a member of Uma's group as well smiled at the two robbers.

Celia: _"I'm on a hustle, take what I can get. Show me the money, you ain't seen nothing yet."_

In which she shows them some cards of them falling down on their path of villainy to which she steps on their fingers as well takes their wallets, they tried to get up as well take her until they get shot at with a net by a mysterious individual. The leader as well the others see a green eyed cyborg as well wearing a unique type of suit in which made him look like a pirate as well a soldier to which it was Gamma.

Gamma: _"Never turn your back, on someone like me. To people like us, were always on the hunt!"_

Singing to them as the men along with the goblin try to run back as they soon were in the lobby of the place, getting in a circle the criminals looked around hearing that of snapping in which they noticed Mal and Uma. Leading both of their teams in which the two girls looked at the criminals as they didn't know what they would do.

Mal and Uma: "_Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."_

They sang as they soon charged at them taking on each of the men head on as each of the VK did their own different types of fighting as well danced with the criminals in which Mal hexes them to dance with them, except for the leader as he steps back looking at his men being controlled like puppets as he saw Mal leading the others in a syncretized dancing team.

"I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core."

Mal and her friends sang as they danced like the same on the isle years ago to which the goblin tried to make a break for it in which Mal makes the men fall asleep with her magic, they all looked at the coward leader making a break for it as they soon begin to torment him by chasing him throughout the place appearing at exhibits as well popping out of nowhere to scare him.

_"I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core."_

In which the goblin saw the exit, he didn't care for the stuff now seeing how it wasn't worth it. To which he was soon stopped by the doors opening revealing Trick in front of the pack as the VK walked over to the trembling creature not understanding how he failed with this.

"How? You guys are suppose to be the good guys now?"

Asking them to which they all gave him a look seeing how that wasn't the case as they all let out a wicked like laughter as well look down at the leader in which Trick smiles at him.

Trick: "Dude, were not good or bad. Were just rotten, to the core."

Stating that no matter what side they would be on, they would all be who they are. Kids born from the most dangerous villains of the isle as well became this kingdoms newest protectors as well unique individuals that would make sure no one would harm it.

* * *

**_"Woah, now that was quite the ending you possibly didn't expect. In which it was fun, but don't expect it to be over. Like old future VK said, their others like us that have powers as well might want to be evil and rule. So I think we might want to stick around to make sure nothing bad happens, also find out about our true parents. If it's possible we can look for them, anything is possible in this place. Seeing how now both Auradon and the isle is connected together. Also, that this story is dedicated to the late as well fantastic Cameron Boyce, it wouldn't be the same without his positive attitude as well personality make this as well other stories possible. To which I will make sure there are more adventures to honor his memory."_**

**_"To which I ask, you didn't think it was the end? Did you? Cause baby, you really need to open your mind to the wickedness that's coming. Trickster, out!"_**


End file.
